Aube et crépuscule
by jadinadorchidia.08.samael
Summary: Hermione est faite prisonnière par les mangemort et Drago est chargé de la faire parler, par tous les moyens. Les choses ne vont pas se passer exactement comme prévu. Il est peut-être temps de voir le bonheur sourire à ceux qui ont soufferts, aussi. C'est le début d'une nouvelle ère, un nouveau jour se lève, l'aube apparaît seulement pour eux.
1. Chapitre 1 : Aux mains de l'ennemi

Je sortais lentement de l'inconscience, reprenant doucement possession de tous mes sens. Ma vision était encore embrumée et je n'arrivais pas à distinguer la moindre chose. Quand je réussi à retrouver une vue un peu près convenable, un élément me sauta aux yeux. Je ne reconnaissais pas cet endroit. Des murs d'un gris morne, presque noirs et sales. Le sol était irrégulier et des gravillons le jonchaient, entaillant ma peau. La pièce était vide, mis-à-part une chaise en bois et une sorte de couchette fait de pailles. Je tentais de réfléchir, de me rappeler comment j'étais arrivée ici, mais un étau faisait pression sur mon cerveau et m'empêchait de me concentrer.

Soudain, la mémoire me revint et devant mes yeux défilèrent les souvenirs des dernières heures. Les rafleurs. La course poursuite en pleine forêt. … Le trou noir ! Malgré la douleur, mon esprit fit vite le rapprochement, les serviteurs de Voldemort m'avaient enlevé pour … Pourquoi exactement ? Réfléchi Hermione, voyons ! Tu es le meilleur ami du Survivant, ils veulent des informations, tout simplement. Je déglutis péniblement, bien-sûr que c'en était la raison, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais, ça voulait dire que j'étais leur prisonnière. J'étais un point de pression idéal.

Cette idée fut suivit de tout un tas d'autre. J'étais chez les mangemorts, ils étaient connus pour leur cruauté, on les savait sans pitié. Des mots se répétaient indéfiniment dans ma tête, mais un retenait vraiment mon attention : torture. Il allait l'utiliser, sans aucun doute là-dessus et rien qu'à y penser, mon corps fut parcouru de frisson. Torture physique ? Psychologique ? Les deux très certainement. Je me giflai mentalement. Quelle importance cela faisait, j'allais souffrir, de toute façon. Je me recroquevillai encore davantage, comme un petit animal blessé, abandonné.

Je pensais à Ron, à Harry. Ca devait être notre septième année à Poudlard, mais nous avions décidé rechercher les Horcruxes. Nous devions arrêter Voldemort et son règne de terreur. Mais, bien-sûr, nous n'étions pas passé inaperçu très longtemps. Le Survivant est devenu l'Indésirable n°1 et nous étions poursuivit où que nous allions. C'était devenu un enfer, la peur au ventre, jour et nuit. L'angoisse qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, c'était insupportable. Nous marchions des journées entières, parfois, sans savoir pourquoi. C'était toujours la même routine : nous parcourions des kilomètres à pieds, la journée, le soir, il fallait planter la tente, exécuter les mêmes sortilèges et nous relayer pour la garde. Le médaillon de Serpentard nous rendait chaque jour plus irritable. C'était épuisant, et pourtant, je me forçais à me taire, à ne pas me plaindre, à rester optimiste. Mais maintenant, ils étaient seuls et j'étais prisonnière, alors comment faire comme si tout allait bien. Je ne le pouvais plus.

Une seule chose, me rassurait. Je leurs avais permis de s'enfuir, de poursuivre notre quête. Mon sacrifice ne serait pas vain, eux, ils étaient libres. Mais ce n'était pas assez, définitivement. J'éclatai en sanglots amer.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Première altercation

Je me réveillai, me souvenant immédiatement de l'endroit où je me trouvai. J'étais couché sur un tas de paille, je regrettai déjà mon lit douillet à Poudlard ou même celui un peu dur de la tente. Mes yeux étaient vitreux et gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré. Mes larmes avaient coulés pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, épuisée.

Une sorte de « bonne résolution » me vint, tandis que je pensais tristement à ce qui allait suivre : je ne parlerai pas ! Il n'obtiendrait rien de moi, quoi qu'il fasse. Ils pouvaient bien me torturer, faire de moi ce qu'ils voulaient, jamais je ne leur donnerais le moindre renseignement. Mais une petite voix dans ma tête me murmurait : « C'est facile à dire, ils ne t'ont encore rien fait ! ». Je m'efforçais de l'ignorer, je devais m'en persuader. Je devais être forte.

Le temps s'écoulait, lentement. Et je m'efforçai de ne pas paniquer, j'appréhendai le moment où je me retrouverai face aux mangemorts. J'avais faim et soif. Je me demandais bien de quand datait mon dernier repas. Ma gorge était sèche et ma salive ne l'humidifiait aucunement. Mon estomac hurlait son mécontentement, me faisant me plier sous les crampes de plus en plus douloureuses. Je révisais mentalement L'histoire de Poudlard, vaine tentative de m'occuper l'esprit et de ne pas trop penser.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Je sursautais et me tassai sur moi-même. La personne devant moi m'était inconnu. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, des yeux sombres et un nez busqué. Son expression était insondable, complètement neutre. Dans ses mains, un plateau avec dessus, de l'eau, du pain et une pomme. Rien qu'à cette vue, je sentais la salive me monter à la bouche. Le garde posa le tout au milieu de la pièce, fit demi tours et ferma la porte derrière lui, sans la moindre parole. Ni le moindre regard.

Mon étonnement passé, je me jetais sur la nourriture tel un animal affamé, dépourvu de la moindre retenue, j'avais beaucoup trop faim pour penser à ce genre de chose. Je m'emparai tout d'abord du verre d'eau, le portait à mes lèvres et bu le contenu d'une traite, savourant le bien que la sensation me procurait. Ensuite, je pris le pain et en enfournais un gros morceau dans ma bouche. La seconde d'après, je m'étouffais et fus forcé de tout recracher. Je compris la leçon et continuais de manger, mais plus doucement cette fois, savourant ce maigre repas.

Mais, bien trop tôt à mon goût, je me retrouvais face au plateau vide, je tentais de sauver quelques gouttes d'eau de mon verre et ramassais les miettes parterre. Ce n'était définitivement pas assez, j'avais encore faim, mais, au moins, mon estomac ne me faisait plus souffrir autant. Je m'allongeai sur le dos, mon regard perdu dans mes souvenirs, je tombai dans les bras de Morphée.

….

Je fus tirée du sommeil par la porte qui s'ouvrait dans un bruit assourdissant. Je sursautais et clignais vigoureusement des yeux, vaine tentative de retrouver pleinement ma vigueur habituelle. Je ne reconnus pas immédiatement la silhouette qui se dessinait devant moi, surement parce que je venais à peine de me réveiller. Des cheveux blonds platine reconnaissables parmi tout, aucun doute possible, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

-Tiens, tiens. Granger !

Je déglutis, pourquoi fallait-il que je me retrouve face à lui, après toutes ces années de haine. J'aurais préféré n'importe qui, sauf lui, il me connaissait beaucoup trop bien. Ca voix grave et trainante me fit frissonner et je m'empressai de répondre d'une voix acide :

-Malfoy.

Ma voix était enrouée de n'avoir plus été utilisé depuis un certain temps, mais on pouvait clairement percevoir la haine que je ressentais pour ce garçon. Son nom, dans ma bouche, sonnait comme une insulte, la pire des injures, un mot que je ne pensais plus avoir à répéter, surtout pas dans ce contexte.

Je l'observais plus en détails : ses cheveux n'étaient plus autant plaqués en arrière qu'autrefois, non, quelques mèches tombaient librement sur son visage, lui donnant un air rebelle qui me faisait monter la bile jusque dans ma bouche. Ses yeux gris métallique affichaient un air hautain, le regard de celui qui avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait. Toujours le même nez droit, ce menton pointu, physiquement, il n'avait pas vraiment changé, il avait seulement pris quelques centimètres qui le rendait plus impressionnant en dehors des mûrs de Poudlard. Me rappelant, qu'ici, il avait tous les droits.

-L'endroit te plaît, j'espère ? me demanda-t-il

-Bien-sûr, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux, il faut dire que vous avez le sens de l'accueil. Je crachais, venimeuse

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire et il poursuivit :

-Moi, je le trouve bien trop pour les gens de ton espèce, si tu n'aurais pas d'information à nous donner, tu serais surement déjà morte. Quoique, tu pourrais aussi faire office d'elfe de maison, quand penses-tu ?

Je tremblais de fureur, je me retenais de ne pas me jeter sur lui et de le frapper, d'abimer sa bonne petite tête d'aristocrate qui m'horripilait.

-Dégage, Malfoy !

-Tu penses vraiment que tu as des ordres à me donner, tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Je serrais les points, l'insultant mentalement, y mettant tout mon cœur, espérant qu'il ressente l'étendu de ma haine. A quel point, je le détestais. Je lui lançai un regard noir, je sifflai :

-Fous-moi la paix !

-Malheureusement, je pense que nous allons devoir nous voir plus souvent, Granger. C'est moi qui ai été chargé de ton interrogatoire !

Ces mots me firent comme un coup de poignards. C'était lui qui allait être chargé de me … Torturer ? La panique dû se lire sur mon visage, car il reprit :

-On a peur ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais rien aujourd'hui, mais demain … Les choses sérieuses pourront commencer. A demain, Sang-de-Bourbe !

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tours et sortit de la pièce, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Je m'affalai sur mon lit de paille, désespérée. Je ne pouvais pas plus mal tomber. Malfoy. La fouine. Ca n'aurait pas pu être pire. Aucun mangemort ne me connait aussi bien que lui. Il me détestait depuis notre première année et je n'osais même pas imaginer les choses affreuses que j'allais vivre le lendemain. Le plaisir qu'il prendrait à me torturer, il doit en rêver depuis bien longtemps et c'est l'occasion idéale pour lui.

Je mis plusieurs heures avant de trouver le sommeil, des milliers de penser affluant dans mon esprit et m'empêchais de faire le vide. C'était aussi peut-être à cause de ma vessie, qui commençait à me faire souffrir. Je me sentais vraiment mal. L'avenir s'annonçait des plus sombres et douloureux.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Simple torture

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le corps en sueur et la respiration saccadée. Les souvenirs de mon cauchemar commençaient déjà à s'estomper. Je ne me souvenais que des sensations : la peur, la douleur et d'une personne : Drago Malfoy. L'objet de mon mauvais rêve était plus qu'évident, c'était la torture, celle qui m'attendait aujourd'hui.

Le temps défilait à toute vitesse, surement parce que je n'avais aucune envie d'arriver au moment que je redoutais tant. Le stress ne cessait d'augmenter, ça en devenait presque insupportable Je ne ressentais presque pas la faim qui me tiraillait, j'avais bien trop peur pour y penser. Je guettais le moindre bruit, la moindre résonnance, l'oreille tendu, le cerveau en ébullition.

Quand, la porte s'ouvrit, je crus mourir de peur, mon cœur sauta dans ma poitrine tellement fort que je crus à un moment qu'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique pour souiller le sol de mon sang. Mais ce n'était pas Malfoy, c'était seulement le garde chargé de m'amener ma nourriture. Le visage toujours aussi neutre, il posa son plateau sur le sol, à quelques pas de moi. Et, toujours sans regard ni parole pour ma misérable personne, ce qui était peut-être pas si mal si on envisageait ce qu'il pouvait me dire, il sortit.

Je me jetai mon déjeuner qui était composé de la même chose que la veille, mais je ne pensais même pas à m'en plaindre. J'engloutis le tout en faisant l'effort d'apprécier le bien que ce maigre repas me procurait. Trop vite, l'assiette fut vide et je me pliai en deux, ma vessie me faisait souffrir le martyr. Alors, faute de mieux, j'allai me soulager dans un coin sombre du cachot. Mes vêtements commençaient à me gratter, mon jean devenait inconfortable et mon tee-shirt était couvert de saleté. Mais tout cela semblait bien dérisoire par rapport à ce qui allait se passer.

Soudain, quelqu'un entra et cette fois, je savais de qui il s'agissait. Je ne sursautai même pas, j'avalais péniblement ma salive et relevai mon visage, défiant le Serpentard du regard. Il lança, moqueur :

-Oula, Granger ! On a mal dormi ou c'est la mauvaise période du mois ?

J'inspirai fort, me concentrant pour ne pas l'insulter, lui cracher dessus, le frapper de toutes mes forces. Je demandai simplement :

-Tu comptes me laisser accéder aux sanitaires, un jour, ou ce n'est pas dans tes projets ?

-Oh ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Pour répondre à ta question : oui, je pense que ce serait préférable. Je n'ai pas envie de travailler dans un endroit sentant encore plus mauvais que maintenant !

Je haussai les sourcils, cette affirmation lui collait parfaitement, c'était tellement égoïste. Parfaitement lui.

-Au faite, Weasmoche et Potty ne te manquent pas trop ?

-Autant que possible. Je crachai

-J'imagine, mais lequel des deux te manquent le plus ?

Je m'interrogeai. Harry était comme un frère pour moi, celui que je n'ai jamais eu. Ron, quant à lui, c'était différent, il m'énervait, me poussait à bout, n'avait aucun tact, mais pourtant, il n'était pas comme les autres.

-Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, Malfoy.

En quelques pas, il fut devant moi et avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il me gifla avec force. Ma tête parti de côté et j'accusai le coup, ma joue me brûlait, mais pas au-delà du supportable. Il siffla, son visage à la hauteur du miens :

-Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter Granger. Je suis chargée de te faire parler, par tous les moyens, alors, si je te pose une question, peu importe laquelle, tu réponds !

-C'est au nom des mangemorts que tu as posé la question ou c'est au nom du tiens ?

-Ca n'a aucune importance, je te demande une réponse et tu vas me la donner !

Il avait redressé mon visage, ses doigts compressant mon menton de plus en plus fort. Je fis :

-Je n'en sais rien.

Il lâcha sa prise avec un rictus de dégout, il reprit la parole, pas peu fière de son petit effet :

-Bien, on va pouvoir commencer l'interrogatoire.

Il me lança un regard, certainement persuadé de me voir trembler ou supplier sa clémence. Mais non, je continuai de le regarder dans les yeux, toujours sans scier. Il poursuivit :

-On va commencer par quelque chose de simple, je ne voudrais pas te brusquer. Est-ce que Potty est toujours en communication avec la famille de Weasmoche ?

Je ne pipai pas mot, bien décidé à ne pas lui donner satisfaction. Il soupira exagérément et sa main s'abattit sur mon autre joue qui se coloria de rouge, comme la première. Instinctivement, ma main se portait à mon visage, palpant la zone meurtrit. Il reposa une deuxième fois sa question, avec une exaspération bien audible dans sa voix. Ma bouche resta hermétiquement close, encore une fois. Cette fois, il perdit patience, il sortit sa baguette, à cette vision, j'eus un mouvement de recul, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas, il prononça :

-Endoloris !

La douleur explosa dans ton mon corps et je me tortillai sur le sol, vaine tentative de la rendre mon forte, plus supportable. Mes membres étaient en feu, mes os semblaient se briser un à un, mon cerveau semblait sur le point d'exploser et mes muscles semblaient piqués de milliers d'aiguilles incandescentes. J'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, pas un seul endroit de mon corps ne me faisait pas souffrir. C'était intolérable. Une telle souffrance n'était presque pas possible, ça ne devait pas exister. Et puis, soudain, aussi soudainement que la douleur avait apparu, elle disparu, me laissant allaitante sur le sol, la respiration sifflante et l'esprit tout retourné. Le souvenir de cet enfer encore bien clair et réel. Je cherchai désespérément à me calmer, reprendre possession de mes sens et ne pas laisser la souffrance avoir raison de ma motivation.

-Alors, Granger, prête à parler, maintenant ?

Je me redressai difficilement, mes muscles encore endolories par le sort impardonnable. Je croisai son regard, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il y lise toute la haine et le dégout qu'il m'inspirait. Je murmurai :

-Je ne parlerai pas, Malfoy, jamais !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, avec une moue d'exaspération, et soupira, avec le visage de celui à qui on faisait perdre son temps :

-Je te pensais vraiment plus intelligente que ça, tu me déçois, Sang-de-Bourbe.

J'ignorai le commentaire, sachant parfaitement ce qui m'attendait. Je l'entendis à peine prononcer l'incantation de sa voix trainante que la douleur explosa une nouvelle fois en moi. Je pensais que ça ferait moins mal, la deuxième fois, mais non, ça semblait être toujours pire. Tout mon corps hurlait, et, cette fois, je ne pouvais plus contenir un hurlement. De ma gorge s'éleva un cri, laissant s'échapper ma douleur, ma faiblesse. Je priai pour que ça s'arrête, mais le temps semblait s'éterniser. Je levai les yeux, me contorsionnant toujours sur le sol froid du cachot, il me regardait souffrir le martyr sans aucune expression, son visage était de marbre et un masque d'impassibilité ne le quittait plus. Et, soudain, alors que je croyais que j'allais mourir tant j'avais mal, il leva le sort.

Je mis plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver une respiration un peu près normale. J'entendis les pas sur le sol et j'attendis quelque chose. Je ne saurais dire quoi, exactement. Mon bourreau m'attrapa par les cheveux, me redressant brusquement sur mes genoux, il se penchant pour être à ma hauteur sans toutefois lâcher sa prise, il s'exclama :

-Tu es consciente que ce petit jeu ne te mènera à rien, que tôt ou tard, tu parleras ?

Je déglutis avec difficulté, un filet de sueur coulant entre mes omoplates et le long de ma nuque. Mon cuir chevelu me brûlait et je tremblais de tous mes membres.

-Cette douleur, c'est toi qui la veux. Tu pourrais l'éviter, il te suffit simplement de parler et ensuite, les mangemorts te protègeront, tu auras une couverture fiable.

-Je ne vous fais pas confiance. Même si je parle, vous me tuerez de toute façon.

-Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Souffrir juste pour souffrir, c'est ça ? Tu me déçois vraiment, Granger. Tu n'as rien à gagner.

-Tu ne comprends rien Malfoy, j'ai confiance en eux et ils ont confiance en moi ? C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Je préfère plutôt mourir que vous donnez le moindre renseignement. Ma vie n'a aucune importance.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, les sourcils froncés, mes paroles ne semblaient pas l'avoir laissé indifférent. Il lâcha mes cheveux et je tombai lourdement sur le sol, me meurtrissant les genoux. Je relevai la tête immédiatement, son expression était redevenue impassible, seul un air de supériorité subsistait. Il arrangea ses vêtements et fit d'une voix importante, mais qui sonnait faux à mes oreilles :

-C'est pathétique Sang-de-Bourbe. Demain, tu rencontreras le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu changeras de discours, crois-moi !

Sur ces mots, il quitta le cachot, sa cape volant derrière lui dans un bruit de tissus.

Je n'arrivais pas à oublier le moment où son masque s'était fissuré, laissant place au véritable Drago Malfoy. Celui qu'il était au fond, derrière l'impassibilité et le regard hautain. Pas la simple marionnette forgé par les mangemorts.

 **Bon, bah, voici ma fic' Aube et crépuscule, j'aurais dû faire ça sur le premier chapitre, mais bon, tant pis. Si vous tombez par** **hasard** **ici, n'hésitez pas de laisser une petite review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que l'on lit ce que j'écris. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Lord Voldemort

Je me réveillai, la boule au ventre. J'avais beau tenter de me convaincre que Malfoy m'avait raconté n'importe quoi, simplement pour me faire peur. Une partie de moi-même, me disait que, de toute manière, la rencontre avec Voldemort me pendait au nez depuis que l'on m'avait rencontré, le fait que ça arrive n'avait rien d'étonnant. Je me redressai sur ma couche de paille, nauséeuse, ma tête tournait et me lançait. Au même moment, une violente crampe tordit mon estomac et je me tordis dans le but d'atténuer la douleur. Quand la sensation de calma enfin, je me rallongeai sur mon lit improvisé, tentant de conserver le maximum d'énergie pour la suite de la journée.

Le temps passait, sans que je remarque combien exactement, je somnolai par moment, ou récitai toutes sortes de choses que je connaissais par cœur et qui me semblait bien inutile dans ces conditions. Cela servait au moins à m'occuper l'esprit, à ne pas trop penser.

La porte s'ouvrit et je m'efforçai de ne pas sursauter, je relevai seulement la tête et vit un garde, ce n'était pas le même que celui qui venait depuis deux jours. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, mi-longs et bouclaient sur ses tempes. Ses yeux étaient clairs, mais je ne saurais dire s'ils étaient plutôt gris ou bleus, dans l'obscurité. Il portait des petites lunettes rectangulaires qui lui donnaient un air sérieux, bien trop sage pour un endroit aussi monstrueux et sanguinaire. Je remarquai également que ses mains étaient vides, il ne portait pas de plateau. Il me jeta un bref regard et me lança brusquement :

-Suis-moi !

Je m'empressai de me lever, je titubai légèrement, mais je me dépêchai de rétablir mon équilibre. Ma tête tournait et le décor gris autour de moi était très instable, mais je m'efforçai d'ignorer le malaise qui s'emparait de moi. Je quittai ma prison, mon cachot et la désagréable sensation disparue.

Je traversai un long couloir où des dizaines de portes semblable à la mienne étaient alignés. Je songeai tristement à tous les prisonniers entassés dans les cellules qui espéraient comme moi, pouvoir sortir vivants de cette endroit. Nous tournâmes plusieurs fois, les couloirs s'enchainaient, aucun ne se différenciait des autres. Je tentai de retenir le maximum de détails qui se présentaient à moi, mais c'était peine perdu, cette endroit ressemblait à un labyrinthe. Le garde évitait mon regard et marchait, la tête baissé, il semblait mal-à-l'aise, étrange, pour un mangemort. Soudain, il s'arrêta devant une porte, la dernière du couloir, il se retourna, me faisant face, il fit :

-Tu as cinq minutes.

J'hochai la tête et entra dans la pièce. L'intérieur était du même gris froid que celui de ma cellule et n'était que très peu éclairé. Il n'y avait pas de toilette à proprement parler, mais il y avait un trou qui devait remplir cette fonction. L'odeur d'urine était presque insupportable tant elle était forte et j'eus un haut-le-cœur. Je me dépêchais de faire mes besoins en essayant de n'ignorer la puanteur de la pièce. Dans un des coins de celle-ci un récipient rempli d'eau avait été posé, je me penchai pour en voir le contenu. Le liquide était presque opaque, à l'évidence, je n'étais pas la première à me laver les mains dans cet eau. Je déglutis, rassemblai mon courage et plongeai mes mains dans le seau avec un dégoût évident.

Je sortis des cabinets et le garde n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il tourna les talons et me raccompagna au cachot dans un silence pesant. J'avais envie de parler, de dire n'importe quoi, mais juste prononcer quelques mots. Je dis bêtement pendant que nous traversions les interminables couloirs qui menaient à ma cellule :

-Où sommes-nous ?

L'homme se retourna vivement, étonné de mon audace, sans aucun doute, il sembla réfléchir, puis, il répondit :

-Dans un endroit où tes amis ne te trouveront pas.

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à une réponse pour précise, je m'étais même préparé à ne rien recevoir de la part du garde. Bientôt, nous arrivâmes devant la porte de ma cellule, il la déverrouilla et j'entrai tendis qu'il la refermait dans un tintement métallique. Pendant mon absence quelqu'un était venu pour me donner à manger, le même garde que les autres jours, sans doute possible. Il n'y avait pas de pomme aujourd'hui, juste un morceau de pain et de l'eau qui furent bien vite englouti.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et je sus tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Malfoy. Je relevai calmement la tête, tentative que je savais vaine de garder mon sang froid. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, ses yeux d'un gris ardoise était électrisant, il me rendait mal à l'aise, une sensation que je m'haïssais de ressentir, devant lui. Je remarquai que ses vêtements semblaient encore plus couteux que les jours précédents, il voulait certainement faire bonne figure devant Voldemort. Il resta devant l'issu et lança, narquois :

-En forme Granger ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas.

-J'espère bien, aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

-Le grand Lord Voldemort …

-Ne prononce pas son nom ! Me coupa-t-il, l'air mi-effrayé, mi-énervé, les sourcils froncés, son expression en était presque drôle.

Je poursuivais, sans me laisser perturbée par l'éclat du mangemort :

-…Va me faire l'honneur de sa présence afin de pouvoir me torturer en personne, c'est si aimable à lui.

Je vis clairement son visage pâlir pour arriver à une couleur grisâtre, sa mâchoire se crispa et il s'élança dans ma direction. J'étais allée trop loin, je le savais. Je m'efforçai de n'avoir aucun mouvement de recul, de garder la tête haute et le regard fixe. Il empoigna le haut de mon tee-shirt et cracha, menaçant :

-Tu ferais bien de mesurer tes paroles, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Essaie de ne pas oublier ton rang et qui il est.

-Ce n'est qu'un homme !

Ma tête partit de côté sous la violence du coup, ma joue me brûla, mes oreilles bourdonnaient et un goût de sang se rependit dans ma bouche. Le visage de Malfoy était tout proche du miens, la rage était peinte sur ses traits.

-Tu es sous ma responsabilité, Granger. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend de toi obéissance et respect, si tu ne lui rends pas satisfaction … Ce sera de ma faute.

Je vis une lueur troublée dans le gris métallique de ses yeux, ça ressemblait à de la peur. Mais un homme que lui pouvait-il vraiment ressentir quelque chose d'aussi humain ?

-Alors, tu vas être bien sage, c'est compris ?

Je ne lâchai plus ses yeux, gardant ma bouche hermétiquement fermée, par pur provocation. D'un mouvement vif, il sortit sa baguette et un sort m'entailla la joue, à l'endroit même où il m'avait giflé. Je sentis le sang tiède commencer à couler sur ma peau, ce n'était pas si douloureux, finalement. Je ne parlais toujours pas. Son poing s'abattit de l'autre côté de mon visage, ma lèvre se fendit sous le coup. Je passai ma langue sur la petite blessure et je me rendis compte que la scène pouvait encore durer longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je réponde, en faite. Je devais garder mes forces pour la véritable épreuve de la journée. Je lâchai, du bout des lèvres et d'un ton acerbe :

-Compris.

Il eut un sourire satisfait, de ceux qui me donnait envie de vomir, de frapper ce visage, un visage d'ange pour une âme de démon, de le faire souffrir le plus possible. Il me fit signe de me lever et j'obtempérai de mauvaise grâce. Nous traversâmes le labyrinthe de cellules et, finalement, nous montâmes un escalier où la lumière devint plus vive. Je me protégeai les yeux, n'étant plus habitués à une grande luminosité depuis mon enlèvement. Malfoy s'arrêta devant une porte incrustée de joyaux, il inspira profondément, puis l'ouvrit. Il entra le premier et je le suivis sans tarder.

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine lorsque je le vis. Voldemort. Je l'avais déjà vu, mais jamais d'aussi près et aussi immobile. Il était installé sur une sorte de trône ornée de pierres précieuses en tout genre, à côté de lui, son serpent, Nagini avait la tête posée sur en accoudoir du siège. L'homme en face de moi, si toutefois c'en était réellement un, était aussi pâle que la mort, d'une blancheur de craie. Ses yeux étaient rouges vermeils, d'une intensité à glacer le sang dans les veines. Ses doigts étaient longs et fins, semblent à des araignées et surement bien plus dangereux encore.

Je restai pétrifiée, la boule au ventre. Malfoy me poussa et me força à m'agenouiller, je me laissai faire, les jambes en cotons. Mes genoux rencontrèrent le béton dans un choc douloureux, je relevai immédiatement la tête.

-Baisse les yeux, Granger ! Me siffla le Serpentard

Je continuai de fixai Celui-dont-l'on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom avec insistance. Contre ma volonté je sentis mon dos se voute jusqu'à avoir le visage vers le sol. Je maudissais Malfoy, lui et tous ses Mangemorts sans pitié, ni humanité.

-Mhh … La Sang-de-Bourbe …

Je serrais les dents qui grincèrent, je ne devais pas réagir, surtout pas, ou je signai mon arrêt de mort. Ainsi, je ne protestai pas, me battant contre moi-même.

-L'amie du « Survivant ». L'Elu.

Son visage de craie se tordit dans un horrible rictus, se qui devait surement être un sourire. Malfoy avait les yeux rivés sur son maître et buvait littéralement ses paroles, il était aussi statique qu'une statue grecque, il était tendu, nerveux, ça sautait aux yeux.

-Maintenant, Sang-de-Bourbe, tu vas me répondre et je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu as ma parole.

Il laissa un petit temps, surement pour me permettre de bien intégrer ses paroles et réfléchir, si nécessaire. Mais c'était inutile, peine perdu. Dommage pour lui.

-Où est-ce que Potter a-t-il décidé de ce rendre ?

Je relevai lentement la tête, la mâchoire serrée et je fixai Voldemort, sans scier, malgré le dégout et la peur que son apparence m'inspirait. Il comprit rapidement que je ne répondrais pas, il eut un petit soupir et, s'en aucune expression, il s'empara de sa baguette et prononça la formule :

-Endoloris.

Encore une fois. La douleur. Mais là, c'était différent, je n'avais pas seulement l'impression que le mal était plus fort, il l'était réellement. La sensation était pire encore, bien pire. Mes entrailles semblaient être arrachées de mon corps, mes yeux, crevés par un métal chauffé à blanc, mon sang brûlait mes veines et mon crâne semblait être sur le point d'exploser pour salir le sol immaculé de son contenu. Il n'existait pas un seul endroit qui ne m'était pas insupportable de souffrance. J'implorai Merlin de faire taire cette douleur si forte qu'elle semblait fausse, rêvée. Mais le temps s'était comme arrêté, non, il n'existait tout simplement plus, ne subsistait plus le mal qui me faisait me tordre par terre. Et puis, soudain, tout s'arrêta.

J'étais toujours allongée sur le sol, allaitante, la tête toute retournée, les idées pas toute à fait clair. Voldemort posa encore une fois sa question, je refusai toujours de répondre, sachant parfaitement ce qui m'attendait. La douleur, encore, indescriptible, interminable et pourtant, si réelle.

Le Lord semblait agacé, cette fois, je ne satisfaisais certainement pas ses attentes. Il prononça une nouvelle fois sa phrase, dans l'espoir irraisonné que la torture m'est « remise dans le droit chemin ». Quand il vit que ma bouche restait close, il indiqua d'un geste lasse de la main à Drago de prendre le relais. Il le fit sans hésiter, je n'en fus même pas étonnée. La souffrance, une nouvelle fois, juste après qu'il est prononcé le sort. Mais elle était tellement moins forte que les fois précédentes. Je mettais de plus en plus de temps à récupérer entre deux incantations, j'étais épuisée.

Et encore, la même phrase, détachant bien chaque syllabe. Mes lèvres ainsi que tout mon corps tremblaient, mais aucun son ne sortit. Je m'apprêtai à ressentir la même douleur, peu en importait le degré, mais rien ne se produisit. Voldemort s'était tourné vers Malfoy et lui demandit d'une voix glaciale :

-Tu as réussi à la faire parler, hier ?

Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, minuscule, presque imperceptible, mais je l'ai vu. Il déglutit avec difficulté et bégaya une réponse d'une voix qu'il voulait sûr et forte :

-N…Non, mon maître.

Vous-savez-qui tiqua, comme si une mouche l'avait contrarié, sa baguette glissa entre ses doigts et, pendant un instant, j'ai crus qu'il allait la pointer vers moi. Mais je me trompais, le sort toucha Malfoy dans un éclair rouge comme le regard de son maître. Il ne cria pas, il gémissait seulement, se tortillant sur le sol sous la douleur que je connaissais si bien à présent. Je détestai voir les gens souffrir, même ceux que je haïssais, ça m'était insupportable. Je serrais les points, je ne devais pas avoir pitié de lui, pas après ce qu'il m'avait fait. La torture dura des secondes et des secondes, jusqu'à ce que le Lord lève le sort, le visage toujours aussi impassible.

Le Serpentard se releva lentement, la respiration laborieuse et sifflante, comme l'était la mienne quelques minutes auparavant. Il était pâle, le teint cireux, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs étaient en bataille. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi, fragile, plus tellement intouchable, il pouvait souffrir et ça m'étonnait presque, les gens comme eux, si inhumains, étaient vraiment capables de ressentir la douleur ? Apparemment.

Voldemort dévisageait l'autre, je ne savais pas s'il était déçu, ennuyé, amusé ou tout simplement, ne ressentait aucune émotion. Il lança :

-Ramène-la. Et je veux des informations, prouve-moi que tu vaux mieux que ton couard de père. Sortez.

Malfoy serra les points au moment où Vous-savez-qui insulta son père. Il répondit, les yeux baissés :

-Bien, mon seigneur.

Il me fit signe, d'un signe vif de la main, de le suivre. J'obéis, trop heureuse de pouvoir mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet homme abject qu'est Voldemort. Nous regagnâmes ma cellule dans un silence de plomb, il avait l'air énervé, il marchait très rapidement et je peinais à suivre le rythme. Quand nous arrivâmes à mon cachot, j'entrai et il claqua directement la porte derrière moi. Je m'allongeai sur ma couche sans demander mon reste, complètement vidée de mes forces.


	5. Chapitre 5 : La couleur de son sang

J'ouvris doucement les paupières, je voyais toujours le plafond, gris, morne, comme tout le reste de ma cellule. Je tentai de me redresser, mes épaules se soulevèrent à peine que je retombai déjà sur ma couche de paille. Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir, mes muscles protestaient de douleurs et les courbatures étaient pénibles à supporter. Les effets d'une trop forte dose du Doloris. Je restai plusieurs heures ainsi, allongée sur cette paillasse qui me servait de matelas, inerte, sans force.

La porte s'ouvrit et je n'eus pas besoins de lever la tête pour deviner de qu'il s'agissait : c'était le garde. J'inspirai un grand coup, et me redressai, ignorant la protestation de mes muscles. Une fois en position assise, je me rendis compte de ma faiblesse, de toute évidence, je ne m'étais pas remise de la torture de la veille. Je mis quelques secondes à réussirent à me lever complètement et une fois cela fait, je failli perdre l'équilibre à plusieurs reprises. Mes jambes ne me portaient presque plus, mes genoux se cognaient au rythme des tremblements qui me secouait toute entière. Le garde, quant à lui, ne disait rien, il se contentait de me regarder de ses yeux clairs, au dessus de ses lunettes rectangulaires. Il attendait patiemment que je réussisse à mettre un pas devant l'autre. Nous sortîmes de la cellule dans un silence de plomb.

….

Je passai le seuil de la pièce et la porte se referma derrière moi, comme la veille. Le plateau de nourriture m'attendait au beau milieu de la pièce. En plus du pain et de l'eau, il y avait une pomme. J'engloutis le tout s'en tarder et, encore une fois, ce n'était pas suffisant, j'avais encore faim. Je me recouchai sur la paille, cherchant de quoi m'occuper l'esprit, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je listai tous les ingrédients de potion que je connaissais, récitai le contenu de nombreux livres, nommai les sorts. La première chose qui me passait par la tête, je ne voulais juste pas penser à la torture qui allait m'attendre.

La porte claqua dans un claquement sonore qui me fit sursauter. Je m'empressai de me redresser en position assise et de masquer ma peur. Il était là. Drago Malfoy. Fidèle à lui-même. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, le teint pâle, les cheveux plaqués en arrière et ces yeux métalliques qui me fixaient avec mépris. Il ne s'avança pas, restant juste devant la porte qui était déjà fermé, me laissant seule avec ce monstre.

-Granger. Lança-t-il, de sa voix froide et trainante

-Malfoy.

Ma voix était roque, je la reconnaissais à peine. Je m'attendais à quelque chose, une parole de sa part, une insulte, une raillerie, mais rien ne vint. Je le dévisageai et il me dévisageait. Je remarquai soudain que ses traits semblaient plus tirés que d'ordinaire, il avait l'air fatigué. Une longue entaille traversait sa joue de part en part, la blessure était propre. Une pensée me vint : peut-être avait-il été puni pour mon attitude d'hier. Je me giflai mentalement, non ! Je ne devais pas avoir pitié de cette personne, il m'avait fait trop de mal pour ça.

Ce fut lui qui brisa le lourd silence qui s'était installé, il lança, toujours sans bouger d'un pouce :

-Prête à parler aujourd'hui, Granger ?

-Dans tes rêves. Je répondis, presque sur le ton de la conversation

Ses lèvres fines se relevèrent dans un sourire, il se moquait de moi :

-Tu n'es pas la première à tenir ce genre de parole.

-Je n'ai pas encore parlé, que je sache.

-Ca ne saurait tarder, crois-moi !

J'affichai un sourire purement provocateur, masquant la peur qui menaçait de refaire surface d'une seconde à l'autre. Il s'approcha doucement, comme un prédateur le ferait face à sa proie, je faisais mon possible pour paraitre sûre de moi. Il paraissait immense face à moi, assise sur la paille, je me sentais minuscule.

-Bien, on va commencer comme la dernière fois est-ce que cet idiot de Potter communique encore avec la famille de Weasmoche ?

-Va au diable, Malfoy.

Son visage pâle se tordit en un rictus, mélange de sourire et de dégout. Lentement, il sortit sa baguette, observant attentivement ma réaction, elle ne se fit pas attendre, malgré tous mes efforts, j'eus un mouvement de recul, sachant se qui m'attendait. Il prononça le sort en détachant chaque syllabe :

-Endoloris.

Douleur. Douleur. Encore de la douleur. Toujours de la douleur. Elle était toujours la même, toujours aussi forte et intolérable. Je me tordais sur le sol, les cailloux m'entaillant la peau, mais ce n'était rien à côté du reste. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, alors j'hurlai, j'hurlai à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Douleur. Douleur. Pourquoi j'avais aussi mal ? Pourquoi il ne levait pas le sort ?

Soudain, aussi vivement qu'elle était apparu, la souffrance s'éteint. Le dos cambré, les reins en feu, les muscles tremblants et douloureux, mes cheveux collés par la sueur et la respiration sifflante. Je me redressai doucement, retirai les mèches brunes et emmêlés qui obscurcissaient ma vue. Malfoy ne me quittait pas des yeux, dans ses yeux, l'iris était minuscule. Il répéta lentement :

-Potter communique-t-il encore avec la famille Weasley ?

-Va … te faire voir !

Il en avait assez, je le voyais, il commençait à perdre patience. Il attrapa le col de mon pull et me releva, nous étions presque à la même hauteur. Ses points se serrèrent et l'un d'eux atterrit sur ma joue avec une telle violence que ma tête partie de côté. La blessure de ma lèvre se rouvrit et un goût de sang envahi ma bouche. Il reposa la question, son visage proche du miens. Je ne répondis pas, ma main poser sur ma joue rougit et brûlante.

D'un mouvement vif, il remonta la manche de mon pull, je tentais de me dégager, ne comprenant pas vraiment son intention, mais sa poigne était forte, bien trop pour moi. Sa baguette traça une ligne à la base de mon poignet, avant que je comprenne ce qu'il venait de faire, une douleur aiguë me traversa. Une longue et profonde entaille horizontale me tranchait la veine. Le sang apparu, d'un rouge presque noir, dégoulinant le long de mon bras. Cette vue me donna un haut-le-cœur. Ca faisait mal, serte, pas autant que le Doloris, c'était juste différent. Le sang coulait de plus en plus rapidement, par reflexe, je couvrais la blessure de mon autre bras, tentant vainement d'arrêter le flot qui commençait à devenir inquiétant. Mon pull se tâcha rapidement du liquide vermeil et chaud. Mon bras commençait à s'engourdir, je ne sentais presque plus le bout de mes doigts. Je paniquai, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait mon front et collait mes cheveux sur mon crâne.

-Malfoy …

Il me regardait toujours, me vidant de mon sang, le visage impassible, sans la moindre once de pitié. Je me sentais faible, autour de moi, le décor bougeait, rien n'était stable. Je tremblai sur mes jambes, j'avais mal à la tête et tous mes membres étaient engourdis. Je lançai un regard désespéré au Serpentard dans l'espoir qu'il fasse qu'elle que chose :

-S'il-te-plais … Je t'en pris !

-Répond à ma question et je t'aiderai.

Non ! Jamais je ne parlerai, j'en avais fait serment. Pourtant, une partie de moi-même, la plus faible me chuchotait « Dis-lui, tu sais la réponse, il ne te fera plus de mal après ». Je ne voulais pas m'y résoudre. Je sentais mon cœur battre contre mes tempes au rythme de ma respiration saccadée. La douleur augmentait toujours, je titubai sur mes jambes. Je jetai un rapide regard sur mon bras. Du rouge. Le sol en était maculé. J'avais froid, j'avais peur, j'avais mal. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, je balbutiai :

-Mal-Malfoy … Pitié !

Il ne faisait rien, il me regardait toujours. Mes forces m'avaient quittés et je sentais que je n'allais plus tenir longtemps, j'avais déjà perdu trop de sang. Je n'avais plus aucune sensation et je tremblai, il faisait tellement froid. Je bégayais des mots sans sens, je voulais juste que ça cesse, maintenant. Soudain, mes genoux cédèrent, je m'écrasai sur le sol dans le bruit mat de mon sang qui le maculait. Puis, tout devient noir.

…..

Je me sentais bien, légère, loin de tous mes problèmes, des Mangemorts, de Malfoy. J'aurais voulu ne jamais me réveiller, rester ici pour toujours, là où le temps n'existe plus, là où la douleur n'existe plus, juste cette sensation de plénitude. Pourtant, une voix, comme venue de nulle part brisa ce moment magique.

-Granger ! Granger ! Réveille-toi Granger !

Les paroles arrivaient à moi comme au ralenti, je ne compris pas immédiatement qui me parlait, trop engourdi par l'inconscience. C'était Malfoy. Il me secouait vigoureusement le bras. Je n'étais donc pas morte, finalement. Je m'éloignai de plus en plus de se paradis où le Mal n'existait pas, me rapprochant toujours plus de l'affreuse réalité.

Une série de gifle me fit revenir complètement à moi. J'ouvris grand les yeux, inspirant un grand coup. Toutes mes sensations revinrent en même temps. La douleur de mon avant-bras, lancinante, ma joue qui me brûlait et cette faiblesse, je n'arrivai même pas à lever ma tête. Malfoy était penché au dessus de moi, il avait l'air inquiet, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et sa main était toujours posée sur mon épaule. Ma gorge était sèche, j'avais froid, mon bras était aussi douloureux qu'endolori. Je murmurai au prix d'un effort considérable :

-Malfoy …

Il soupira, il avait l'air soulagé de me savoir en vie, mais, je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, ma mort l'aurait attristé pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait pas réussi à me faire parler.

-Granger, il faut que tu boives ça.

Devant mon nez, il agita une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide bleuâtre. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais eu un mouvement de recul, que voulait-il me faire encore ? Il dut voir la peur dans mes yeux car il dit en levant les yeux en plafond :

\- Calme-toi Granger, ça va te faire du bien.

Je n'étais pas pour autant rassurée, mais je n'étais pas en état de protester. Je tentai de lever le bras pour attraper la potion, sans y parvenir, bien-sûr. Je me sentais pathétique. Malfoy, dans un geste qui me surprit, ouvrit la fiole, glissa une main au creux de ma nuque et souleva ma tête. Il fit couler le liquide entre mes lèvres tremblantes, je le senti descendre le long de ma gorge, me réchauffant l'intérieur. Le visage du Serpentard était tout proche et ses traits étaient tirés par la concentration. Il reposa ma tête sur la paille et retira sa main, tout cela avec une douceur qui lui était étrangère. Je me surpris à ne pas être dégoutée par son contact, il ne me dégoutait pas, je choisis de mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Je chuchotai, du bout des lèvres :

-Merci, Malfoy.

Il sourit doucement, c'était étrange, le voir sourire. Il semblait différent, presque doux, gentil. Loin du Serpentard qui m'avait torturé, m'avait laissé me vider de mon sang sans sourciller, le garçon indifférent, le Mangemort sans émotion et sans scrupule. L'autre Drago Malfoy était doux, sensible, un sorcier qui n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de ce ranger du côté du Mal. Je m'endormis alors que la douleur diminuait, me plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve et réparateur.


	6. Chapitre 6 : L'Autre Malfoy

Lors de mon réveil, je me sentais toujours faible, peut-être un peu moins que la veille. Dans les brumes du sommeil, je crus voir le visage de Malfoy penché sur le mien, mais quand je retrouvais une vision correcte, j'étais seule. Les souvenirs de la torture me revenaient perpétuellement, le sang qui coulait à flot de mon bras. J'y jetais un coup œil. La manche de mon pull était toujours remontée jusqu'à mon coude, mais la profonde entaille avait disparue. Il restait toutefois encore quelques traces de sang séché et, après avoir parcouru la cellule du regard, je remarquais qu'il y en avait aussi sur le sol.

Pendant un instant, j'avais cru que Malfoy allait me laisser me vider de mon sang, mais non puisqu'il avait besoin de ces informations. Son attitude m'avait surprise, il avait l'air d'un autre garçon après mon réveil. Il était presque gentil, attentionné. Je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé, il ne pouvait pas être comme ça, c'était incroyable.

J'avais faim, j'avais soif, encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. En plus des crampes qui me tordaient l'estomac et la sécheresse de ma gorge, ma vessie me faisait également souffrir. Je descendis de ma couche de paille et me traînais jusqu'au coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Chaque mouvement m'épuisait toujours un peu plus. Je réussis à me soulager avec peine et à regagner mon lit de fortune au prix de mes dernières forces. Je perdis une nouvelle fois connaissance.

….

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait suffit à me faire sortir de l'inconscience. Je tentais de me redresser, mes sens engourdis étaient aux aguets. C'était Malfoy. Il tenait dans ses mains un plateau. Je fronçais les sourcils. Malgré mon état, je comprenais bien que quelque chose clochait. Il s'agenouilla devant face à moi, ses traits étaient tendus, il avait l'air inquiet. Il me demanda :

-Ca va, Granger ?

La question me surprit un peu, mais je hochais faiblement la tête. Il paraissait un peu mal à l'aise. Il prit quelque chose posé sur son plateau, me le montra comme pour me rassurer et dit :

-C'est pour te faire récupérer de … Hier.

J'acquiesçais, de toute manière, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant. Comme la veille, il passa sa main sous ma nuque afin de soulever ma tête, puis, il versa le liquide verdâtre dans ma gorge entre mes lèvres entrouvertes. La potion me procura la même sensation de bien-être que la veille, mais je ne m'endormis pas. Je le regardais dans les yeux, ses prunelles métalliques et je me rendis compte qu'il y avait aussi quelques nuances de bleutées près de l'iris.

Ensuite, le Serpentard prit un bol rempli de bouillon et le porta à mon visage pour que je puisse boire. Lorsque j'eus vide le contenu, il s'empressa d'enlever sa main sous ma nuque comme si je l'avais brûlé. Malgré moi, ce geste me blessa plus que j'aurais voulu l'admettre. A quoi je m'attendais ? C'était Malfoy, après tout et les miracles n'existaient pas !

Soudain, un bruit retentit dans le couloir, derrière la porte restée entrouverte. Le sorcier, d'un mouvement brusque de la baguette fit disparaître le plateau et se redressa d'un bond, dans une posture plus digne de son rang. La porte s'ouvrit en fracas, je sursautais légèrement quand apparut Lucius Malfoy dans la cellule. Fidèle à lui-même, ses cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de son fils, descendant en longues mèches fines dans son dos. Exactement les mêmes yeux perçants, gris métallique avec ce bleu ici et là. Autant, je détestais Drago Malfoy, autant je haïssais encore davantage son père, il me répugnait encore plus.

-La Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter.

Je lui lançais mon regard le plus méprisant depuis ma misérable place, couchée sur ma couche de paille. Son fils était droit comme un I. Il avait repris son habituel masque de froideur. Son visage pâle et sans défaut ne laissait plus rien paraître.

-Et bien, fils, on dirait que tu as suivi mes conseils …

-Oui, père. Répondit le dénommé, avec un brin de fierté qui me donna envie de vomir.

-Pourtant … Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à la faire parler. Décevant !

Le Serpentard parut se tasser sur lui-même, il détourna le regard, honteux. Il avait perdu toute contenance et son père le regardait maintenant avec dédain. Son regard de fer de Lucius dévia sur moi avec un dégoût palpable. Je déglutis, il était bien plus impressionnant que son fils.

Il marcha dans ma direction et, d'un mouvement de baguette, mon corps se détacha du sol, je lévitais. Je tremblais, j'étais comme débout. Seulement, mes pieds ne touchaient pas le béton froid de ma cellule. Mes yeux étaient à sa hauteur et il semblait lire dans mon esprit à travers mes prunelles noisettes. La Légilimencie ! Cette pensée me terrifia, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il voit la réponse à ses questions. Je me rappelais les cours d'Occlumencie qu'Harry avait dû prendre lors de notre sixième année. Je tentai de fermer mon esprit de toutes les forces qui me restaient. Je sentis une légère douleur dans mon esprit, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose tentait d'y entrer. Je me concentrais encore plus et finalement, il relâcha la pression, je soupirais. Il me gifla sèchement et le sort de lévitation cessa également, j'atterris rudement et douloureusement sur le sol dur de la pièce. J'en eu le souffle coupé et avant que je puisse respirer, Malfoy senior murmura l'incantation :

-Endoloris.

Douleur. Encore la douleur. Dans tout mon corps. Elle était plus forte que lorsque son fils lançait le sort, mais moins que celui de Voldemort. Du feu. Dans mes muscles, mes tendons, mes organes, mon cerveau. La souffrance était toujours aussi intolérable, elle me semblait toujours nouvelle, le genre de chose auquel on ne s'y habituait jamais. Douleur. Pourquoi ne levait-il pas le sort ? Toujours la douleur qui ne voulait jamais s'arrêter, ni se calmer. DOULEUR !

Finalement, tout s'arrêta, aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé. Rien n'aurait pu témoigner de ce mal qui avait été le mien, à part mon corps tremblant sur le planché, ma respiration était sifflante et mon esprit, lui, embrouillé. J'avais cru devenir folle, je pensais que jamais il n'arrêterait, que je deviendrais comme les parents de Neville. Non, ils m'auraient tuée, sans aucun doute possible. Jamais personne, ni Drago, ni Voldemort, n'avait tenu le sort si longtemps. Lorsque je me remis enfin, le plus âgé des Malfoy avait déjà quitté la cellule. L'autre, après un dernier regard que je ne sus déchiffrer pour ma misérable personne, sortit également dans un bruissement de cape.

Je me traînais à la maigre force de mes bras jusqu'à ma couche. Une nouvelle épreuve qui me prit beaucoup de temps. J'avançais, centimètres par centimètres, pour finalement arriver à mon but. Je m'endormis presque à la seconde où mon visage toucha la paille humide, trop épuisée même pour réfléchir à la moindre chose.

 **Le chapitre 6, avec un nouveau personnage que je n'apprécie pas trop : Lucius Malfoy. Une nouvelle torture avec, une début du texte, un petit moment entre Drago et Hermione :3 Il n'y a plus de fautes et je remercie ma bêta, Marie, pour sa correction et ses petits réglages pour les détails. Vos yeux ne souffriront plus, vous pouvez souffler. Je vous remercie pour les reviews, j'y ais répondu, j'espère que c'est visible. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, tant que c'est constructif, c'est bon à prendre.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Sang-de-Bourbe

Je m'éveillais, incroyablement reposée. Ma première pensée fut pour Harry et Ron, comme ils pouvaient me manquer. Tant de choses me manquaient. L'air libre. La lumière. Poudlard. La nourriture. La liberté. La vie. Prise de nostalgie, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Elles coulèrent le long de mes joues meurtries et amaigries.

Je me levais, comme portée par une envie, une rage soudaine et violente. De mes poings, je frappais la porte de toutes mes maigres forces. Je m'acharnais avec hargne, j'hurlais à pleins poumons :

-Laissez-moi sortir !

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, que je m'arrêtais, m'asseyant dos au mur, le visage enfouit dans mes genoux. J'avais tellement envie de sortir. De partir de cet endroit maudit. Juste revoir le soleil et le ciel.

Je restais ainsi pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, je me redressais maladroitement. Ce n'était que le garde.

…

La porte se referma derrière moi. Et je ne bougeais plus, debout dos à la porte. Je me sentais mal. Pas physiquement, non, moralement. J'avais le sentiment que je ne sortirai jamais d'ici, que je mourais dans ces cachots. Finalement, je m'assis face au plateau et mangeais, comme si ce repas était le dernier.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Malfoy, j'étais tellement sûre de moi, que je ne me retournais même pas. Une voix féminine se fit alors entendre :

-Alors, Sang-de-Bourbe, on ne se lève plus à l'arrivée de ses supérieurs ?

Je me retournais, intriguée et sur mes gardes. Bellatrix Lestrange ! La femme qui avait rendu fous les parents de Neville. Je frissonnais. Cette Mangemorte était connue pour sa cruauté et sa démence. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés retombaient lourdement sur ses épaules et sur son visage, ses traits étaient fins et sous ses yeux, des cernes violets trônaient. Ses lèvres rouges contrastaient avec son teint pâle et crayeux. Ses yeux paraissaient énormes sur son visage fin et ils lui donnaient une moue s'approchant de celle de la folie.

Pourquoi n'était-ce pas Drago ? Ce n'était pas elle qui était chargée de mon interrogatoire. J'étais toujours assise sur le sol, bien que tournée dans sa direction. Je me sentis soulever du sol par un sort de lévitation, je me retrouvais bientôt debout, à sa hauteur. Elle n'était pas très grande et elle paraissait beaucoup moins impressionnante. Elle eut un sourire :

-C'est mieux.

-Où est Drago ? Je soufflais, fuyant son regard

Cette fois, elle rit, un rire insupportable, hystérique, qui me fit frissonner. Elle répondit, au bout de quelques instants :

-Pourquoi, il te manque ?

J'ignorais la question, plus très sûre de la vérité. Bellatrix me prit le menton entre ses doigts aux ongles vernis du même rouge que celui de son rouge à lèvres. Elle dit, le visage penché sur le côté, en une moue presque boudeuse :

-Il paraît qu'il n'a pas réussi à te faire parler …

-Il paraît.

D'un ongle acéré, elle traça le contour de ma mâchoire, la bouche entrouverte derrière ses mèches ébène qui partaient dans tous les sens. Elle fit, d'une voix très calme, trop même :

-Tu as du cran. Ici, c'est une mauvaise chose, tu ne l'as donc pas appris ?

Je ne répondis pas, les dents serrées ainsi que le regard fixe, cette fois. Elle me gifla et lança :

-Tu vas répondre ?!

Ma joue était à nouveau douloureuse, mais je m'y étais habituée. Je lançais, hargneuse :

-Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

Ses lèvres vermeilles s'étirèrent dans un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon, elle murmura tout en sortant sa baguette lentement, presque avec adoration :

-Oui, tu as raison, rien ne t'y force … Endoloris !

Je ne tombais pas puisque son sort de lévitation me maintenait toujours debout. Je me tortillais de droite à gauche tout en hurlant à pleins poumons face à la douleur qui me prenait. J'entrouvris les yeux et vis le visage de Bellatrix qui était tout près, elle se délectait de ma souffrance et des mes cris, et y prenant un plaisir bien visible. C'était horrible, insoutenable, comme les fois précédentes, mais c'était différent, comme si chaque Doloris était différent et dépendait de la personne qui le lance.

Je tombais lourdement sur le sol, la respiration coupée, les muscles douloureux. Elle s'accroupit à ma hauteur, fit apparaître un long couteau dans sa main gauche. Elle l'observa longuement avec un petit sourire sadique. J'eu un mouvement de recul. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle demanda sans toutefois me regarder :

-Qu'es-tu ?

Je fus surprise de la question, ne comprenant pas immédiatement la réponse qu'elle attendait, l'esprit pas encore tout à fait clair. Je dis, le menton levé malgré la faiblesse de ma posture :

-Je suis Hermione Granger.

-Non.

Elle se pencha sur mon bras gauche, celui, qui, déjà était recouvert de mon sang. Elle posa le couteau sur celui-ci et commença à y graver des mots. Je hurlais, en plus de la douleur, sentir le bout pointu remuer dans ma chair était insupportable. Elle se redressa, son visage caché par ses cheveux foncés. Elle demanda, le souffle court :

-Qu'es-tu ?

J'essayais en vain de retenir mes larmes, mais c'était peine perdue, des larmes obscurcissaient déjà ma vue, je répétais, entre deux sanglots :

-Je suis Hermione Granger.

Elle éclata de rire, la situation semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Elle continua, gravant dans la peau de mon bras des mots dont j'ignorais encore la portée. Je me tortillais, mais un sort me maintenait immobile, immobile et sans défense. Elle reposa sa question à plusieurs reprises, mais ma réponse était toujours la même. Finalement, elle se releva, un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres rouges sang, elle semblait très fière d'elle. Elle lança à mon égard :

-C'est ce que tu es !

Et elle quitta la pièce, en sautillant, comme une enfant le lendemain de Noël qui était animée d'une joie incompréhensible. Son rire hystérique résonna jusqu'à mes oreilles, preuve de sa démence. Je n'osais d'abord pas regarder mon bras, j'avais peur, peur de ce que j'allais découvrir, bien que j'imaginais déjà le pire. Ma tête roula sur le côté et c'est avec horreur que je découvris l'état de mon bras, ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait. La Mangemorte avec gravé les mots « Sang-de-Bourbe » et de ceux-ci dégoulinaient mon sang, d'un rouge presque noir. Autour, la peau était rougie et boursouffler, s'était répugnant. J'eus un hoquet de stupeur et je pleurais de plus belle, détruite. Quand est-ce que cette torture allait s'arrêter ? Lorsque j'aurais trahi mes amis ? Je préférai encore mourir.

 **Le chapitre 7 avec l'entrée en scène d'un nouveau personnage : Bellatrix Lestrange ! J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire sa folie, on ne la reverra surement pas avant plusieurs chapitres, et peut-être pas du tout, mais je pense que la voir était important. C'est un chapitre sans Drago (snif), ça fait franchement étrange de ne pas le voir, ça fait vide. Mais, pas de panique, il revient dès le chapitre 8. J'espère que le chap' vous aura plu, et, toujours, laissez une review si ça vous a plu ou tout simplement pour donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, les seuls choses que je n'accepte pas sont les retours bêtes et méchants. Je remercie encore Marie pour le travail qu'elle fournit et qui m'est très précieux !**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Question de volonté

Je m'éveillai, toujours allongée sur le sol dur de ma cellule. Je me souvenais de la veille, mon regard dévia sur mon bras. J'eus un haut-le-cœur, maudissant Bellatrix pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Sur mon bras, les mots « Sang-de-Bourbe » étaient parfaitement lisibles malgré la croute qui commençait à se former. Voilà. A présent Voilà. A présent, personne ne pouvait l'ignorer, même pas moi. Ma chair était marquée, c'était comme si je n'étais plus humaine, les lettres ensanglantées me définissaient. Je n'avais même plus de prénom, ni de nom, je n'étais plus personne.

Je serrais les dents. Comment pouvait-on être aussi abject, aussi monstrueux ? Je pensais connaître les Mangemorts, savoir à quoi m'attendre, je me rendais compte que je m'étais trompée, et lourdement. Chaque jour, je me rendais compte qu'ils étaient pires, bien pires que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

J'avais maintenant une idée bien définie de la douleur, j'en savais long sur elle. Je m'étais rendue compte que je n'avais vraiment souffert, que ces sensations m'étaient inconnues. Je regrettai tous ses moments idiots où je n'avais pas apprécié pas ma liberté, trop occupée à des choses qui, maintenant, paraissaient complètement dérisoires. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour un vrai repas, une douche, des vêtements propres et un peu de soleil sur ma peau. La sensation du vent dans mes cheveux, de l'herbe sous mes pieds. Toutes ses choses que l'on ne pensait même pas apprécier et qui me manquaient tellement.

J'étais assise, maintenant, contre le mur, face à la porte. Mes vêtements me grattaient, ils étaient couverts de crasses et de sang, déchirés à de multiples endroits. Mon pull et mon jean étaient bien trop grands pour moi, j'avais beaucoup maigris, vraisemblablement. Mes cheveux broussailleux retombaient en lourdes mèches sur mes frêles épaules. Ils étaient encore plus hirsutes qu'à l'ordinaire, ils étaient sales, aussi, je le sentais. Mes os saillaient sous ma peau, au niveau des cotes, des genoux, des coudes et des hanches. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir que mes pommettes étaient maintenant bien visible sous mes yeux.

Mes yeux étaient maintenant fixés sur la porte, je l'observais sans vraiment la voir, d'ailleurs. Je rêvais, le temps passait alors plus rapidement. Il défilait sans que je le remarque, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Quand l'issue s'ouvrit, je ressortais de ma transe, comme l'on sortait d'un long rêve. Les paupières lourdes, l'esprit un peu lent et cette flegme bien caractéristique. Je me levai malgré ça, comme un automate au seuil de sa journée.

…..

J'étais de retour. Le garde aux petites lunettes rectangulaires ne parlait toujours pas. Le trajet se faisait dans le silence le plus total, c'en était presque gênant. J'avais déjà fini de manger le maigre contenu qui ne faisait que satisfaire ma faim.

Je me demandais qui allait venir aujourd'hui … La veille encore, j'aurais répondu sans hésiter, mais, c'était différent maintenant. Drago ? Lucius ? Bellatrix ? Ou un autre Mangemort ? La réponse à ma question vint très rapidement quand la porte s'ouvrit après un tintement de clés. Drago Malfoy. J'étais soulagée. Soulagée de voir mon pire ennemi entrer dans ma cellule pour me torturer. Comment pouvais-je l'être ? J'avais l'impression d'être folle, folle à lier.

Il ne s'était pas avancer, il m'observait, impassible. Je me demandais se qu'il pouvait bien penser, ce qu'il se passait derrière ce visage de marbre. Ses yeux dévièrent lentement vers mon bras gauche que je tenais tout contre moi, comme un animal blessé. Il fronça les sourcils pendant un instant, puis il s'élança dans ma direction. J'étais sur mes gardes, m'attendant à toutes sortes de réactions de sa part. Il pila à quelques centimètres de moi, me prit le poignet gauche et l'écarta brusquement de ma poitrine. Il l'examina attentivement, lisant les mots gravés dans ma chaire.

Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs, je vis clairement sa mâchoire se contracter, l'iris de son œil rétrécir et sa poigne devint encore plus rude. Je serrais les dents. Il releva son regard et plongea ses prunelles grises dans les miennes. J'eus un hoquet de peur, il était vraiment effrayant. Il demandit de sa voix trainante :

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

Je déglutis, étonnée de sa question. Je repris contenance et lançais, la tête haute :

-Quelqu'un qui a profité de ton absence d'hier !

Il serra encore davantage mon poignet, son visage tout près du miens, les veines de son front bien visibles. Il reprit :

-Granger, ne me force pas à …

-A quoi ? A me torturer encore une fois ?

Il soupira, il semblait indécis, incertain. J'en profitai pour poursuivre, inconsciente de mes paroles :

-Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à le savoir, à quoi cela t'avancera-t-il ?

Il se redressa, sortit vivement sa baguette, la pointa sous mon nez. Il murmura l'incantation, tandis que je m'attendais au pire :

-Impero !

La douleur ne vint pas. Je me sentais bien, incroyablement bien. Mon poignet ne me faisait plus souffrir, les courbatures avaient disparues, ainsi que la sensation désagréable de mes vêtements sales sur ma peau. Autour de moi, il n'y avait plus rien, plus de cellule morne, plus de couche de paille, rien du tout. J'avais l'impression d'être légère, que plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi, pour toujours. Juste cette sensation de plénitude, c'était suffisant. Des mots s'imposèrent à moi, une voix trainante bien reconnaissable : « Qui t'as blessé ? ». C'était comme une évidence, elle s'imposa a moi : Je devais répondre. Je ne pouvais rien y faire, une part de moi voulait m'en empêcher, mais je n'en étais pas capable. L'envie de répondre était bien trop forte. Mes lèvres formèrent les mots sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit :

-C'est Bellatrix Lestrange.

A peine j'eu parlé, la merveilleuse sensation disparut, comme un mirage, un rêve trop beau pour être réalité. J'étais à nouveau dans ma cellule, ma prison. Face à moi, Malfoy avait reculé de quelques pas, les points serrés. Comme souvent, je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Ses sourcils blonds étaient froncés, sa mâchoire était serrée et tout son corps était tendu, mais, le pire n'était pas là. Non. Le pire était son regard, il était énervé, furieux, même. Et cela, pour une raison qui me dépassait.

D'un mouvement vif, il attrapa mon bras blessé. Je tentais de me dégager, paniquée. Ses yeux me terrifiaient, me donnaient envie de m'enfuir, de mettre le plus de distance entre nous. Il pointa sa baguette vers les mots inscrits dans ma peau. J'attendais, et j'appréhendais. Il prononça un sort que je ne reconnus pas. Les chairs rougies et boursouflées retrouvèrent leurs apparences initiales. La douleur diminua aussi, considérablement.

Les mots restèrent et Malfoy passa doucement ses doigts dessus. Le contact était délicat, aérien, tellement léger qu'il semblait irréel. Le Serpentard déglutit, j'observais son visage. Il était beau, personne ne pouvait le nier, même pas moi. Subitement, son touché disparu. Il tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte. Me laissant seul, avec ce vide immense au milieu de la poitrine.

 **Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'immense retard. J'ai vraiment honte, là. Ma bêta était surbookée et n'avait pas le temps pour me corriger. J'ai attendu un mois et elle vient de m'annoncer qu'elle n'est plus disponible avant mi-mai. Du coup, je me retrouve sans personne pour me corriger. Je suis désolée, mais vous allez devoir supporter mes fautes pour ce chapitre. Je suis à la recherche d'une autre bêta et j'espère en trouver une rapidement afin que vous n'ailliez plus à subir cela pour la prochaine fois. A part ça, Drago, le retour XD Triomphal, même. Avec l'apparition du sortilège Impero, je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'avais pas fait utilisé, il fallait que j'y remédie, absolument. Je suis sadique, un tout petit peu. Et Hermione qui trouve notre Serpentard … Beau ! Bon, il l'est, mais elle ne se l'était jamais avouée, c'est un début (ou pas). Laissez un petit quelque chose pour moi, ça fait plaisir et c'est gratuit.**


	9. Chapitre 9: Fuite et prise de conscience

Une brillante idée précéda mon réveil. Une chose si évidente que je m'en voulais de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Je devais m'enfuir, tout tenter pour m'échapper d'ici, de ce cachot sombre et froid, de cette douleur et de cette peur qui me rongeait. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, les Mangemorts n'auront pas éternellement besoin de moi. Quand ils remarqueront que je ne parlerai pas, ils se débarrasseront de moi, puisque je ne serais plus utile. La faim qui me tenaillait, la soif qui irritait ma gorge et la douleur de mes membres, me rappelait que je ne tiendrais sûrement plus très longtemps dans ces conditions. J'avais perdu énormément de poids, le résultat d'une nutrition bien trop insuffisante et rare. Je me sentais toujours plus faible, affaiblis par la torture journalière. Il était temps pour moi de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Pendant plusieurs heures, j'entrepris de mettre au point un plan, un plan de fugue. Analysant toutes les options qui s'ouvraient à moi, chaque détail, les dangers que je courrais alors. Je réfléchissais, mon cerveau tournant à plein régime pour la première fois depuis presque dix jours.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'apparut le garde, j'étais prête. Malgré l'angoisse et le stress, je sortis de ma cellule en espérant ne jamais avoir à y remettre les pieds. J'essayais d'avoir l'air naturel, avoir l'attitude d'une prisonnière comme il en existait tant ici. Comme tous les jours, nous traversâmes les mêmes couloirs, le labyrinthe de cellules. J'avais mémorisé chaque tournant et réfléchis à un endroit où je pourrais m'échapper. Je respirais calmement, comptant méthodiquement le nombre de coins que nous tournâmes. Le garde, derrière ses petites lunettes triangulaires, ne se doutait de rien, il avançait, le regard droit.

Soudain, arrivée à l'endroit que j'avais méticuleusement choisi, je pilai net sur mes pieds. L'homme était à peine à un pas de moi et je m'élançais dans sa direction et m'accrochais à sa gorge, le faisant basculer en arrière sous mon poids. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller sous la surprise et je m'écartai, le laissant s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Sans perdre un seul instant, je lui arrachais sa baguette des mains, sa puissance m'envahit, une chaleur qui se répandit dans tout mon corps. Je ne m'attardai pas sur la sensation et lançai un sort au garde qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Je retirai prestement mes chaussures usées qui me gênaient, les jetant derrière moi.

Je courais, le plus vite que mes jambes amaigries me le permettaient. Les portes défilaient sous mes yeux et je tournais dans l'un des couloirs que je n'avais jamais emprunté. Il était différent, d'une couleur différente, comme celui qui menait à la pièce où Voldemort m'avait torturée. Je gravis les marches quatre à quatre, l'esprit enivré par l'adrénaline qui se répandait dans mon organisme. J'ouvris la porte avec hâte. Encore un couloir, plus large que les précédents, plus lumineux, aussi. Persuadée d'être sur la bonne voie, je m'élançai d'un côté sans ralentir l'allure.

Des voix se firent entendre, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, cherchant une solution. Je me plaquai contre un mur, comme si je voulais m'y enfouir, disparaître. Les paroles étaient maintenant parfaitement compréhensibles :

-D'après le Maître, Potter aurait été vu dans une forêt, dans le nord.

-Il a déjà envoyé des hommes là-bas ?

-Oui, mais rien pour le moment.

-La Sang-de-Bourbe que l'on a capturée n'a toujours pas parlé, apparemment.

-Quelle idiote ! Elle ne va pas rester en vie très longtemps si elle ne nous est pas utile.

Je déglutis, j'avais vu juste. Entendre parler d'Harry me fit une drôle de sensation, il semblait si loin. Je me demandais s'il avait tenté de me sauver … Une part de moi, égoïste, l'espérait mais l'autre, la plus sage, ne voulait pas qu'il risque d'être fait prisonnier. Les Mangemorts passèrent sans me voir, tandis que je retenais mon souffle. Je soupirai de soulagement, le corps en sueur et essoufflée par l'effort. Je repris pourtant ma course, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, je me sentais si proche du but. Je pouvais déjà sentir le vent et le soleil sur ma peau, l'herbe sous mes pieds nus. Cette agréable pensée en tête, je courais au rythme de mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

Soudain, au bout d'un énième tournant, la silhouette de Malfoy me fit face. Mon cœur manqua un battement. La surprise se dessina sur son visage pâle et, en réflexe, il sortit sa baguette. Je tendis celle du garde devant moi, menaçante, prête à me défendre. J'étais trop proche du but pour échouer maintenant.

-Granger. Lâche cette baguette tout de suite, tu n'as aucune chance de me battre et encore moins de t'échapper d'ici. Le Manoir Malfoy est un vrai labyrinthe !

Sans prendre le temps de formuler une réponse construite, je m'écriai :

-Stupéfix ! Petrificus Totalus ! Stupéfix !

Je répétais inlassablement les mêmes sorts, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais Malfoy bloquait toujours mes offensives avec une facilité déconcertante. Soudain, il me désarma et ma baguette vola à quelques mètres de moi. Je déglutis avec difficulté, les choses tournaient mal. Le visage du Serpentard était impassible, seuls ses yeux flamboyaient dangereusement. Il s'élança dans ma direction, menaçant, je reculais au fur-et-à-mesure qu'il avançait. Finalement, mon dos percuta le mur. J'étais coincée.

Il était tout proche maintenant, ses sourcils étaient froncés, il s'apprêtait à parler quand des voix nous parvinrent. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, Malfoy s'était collé à moi et, alors que j'allais pousser un cri, il plaqua sa main pâle contre ma bouche, étouffant le bruit. Deux Mangemorts en pleine discussion passèrent juste à côté de nous, sans nous voir. J'avais bloqué ma respiration et ce n'est que lorsque que le Vert-et-Argent me libéra de sa prise que j'inspirais un grand coup. Il me dévisagea longuement et je détournai le regard, gênée.

Il me prit le poignet et se mit en marche. Il marchait d'un pas sûr, il savait vraiment où il allait. Je peinais à suivre son rythme, ma tentative de fuite m'ayant épuisée. J'étais incroyablement frustrée, frustrée d'avoir été si prête du but et de m'être fait prendre. A une ou deux reprises, je tentais de me dégager de sa poigne, mais il était bien trop fort. Nous arrivâmes bientôt au couloir où les portes des cellules étaient alignées par dizaines. Ca avait été bien plus rapide qu'à l'allé, j'avais bel et bien tourné en rond. Il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles et sortit un trousseau de clés et l'ouvrit sans la moindre hésitation. Il me poussa à l'intérieur et je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sol froid et irrégulier.

Je gémis de douleur. Devant moi, Malfoy me regardait avec dépit, je remarquai que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa pommette droite était bleuie et meurtrie.

-Tu as de la chance.

Je sursautai, ses paroles me tirant de mes pensées et de ma contemplation.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as de la chance de ne pas être tombée sur un autre Mangemort !

-Ce n'est pas les termes que j'aurais employés. Je rétorquai en levant les yeux au ciel

-Tu n'as pas idée du genre d'ordures que tu peux rencontrer ici.

Sa voix traînante était montée d'un ton. Je jouais avec le feu, je le savais. Je connaissais les risques aussi, pourtant, je lançai :

-Des ordures dans ton genre ?

Cette fois, son visage vira au cramoisi et tout son corps se tendit. Il prit mon menton entre ses mains et le serra douloureusement.

-Tu ne sais rien de ce que je vis, alors évite de me juger sans savoir.

Le fait que, lui aussi, puisse souffrir dans cette situation me dépassait, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Alors que moi, je pouvais mourir d'un jour à l'autre. Je lançai hargneuse :

-Ici, ce n'est pas toi le prisonnier. Ce n'est pas toi non plus qui risque de mourir d'un jour à l'autre. Qui n'a presque aucune chance de sortir d'ici ! Alors, excuse-moi d'avoir des doutes sur la question !

La réponse fusa, le poing du Serpentard rencontra mon ventre, douloureusement. J'en eus le souffle coupé, et je me pliai en deux, les mains crispées sur l'endroit meurtri. Je me redressai lentement les dents serrées. Il avait reculé de quelques pas, son regard perdu dans le vide :

-Toi et Potty êtes pareils. Pour vous, c'est toujours simple, c'est évident. C'est soit noir, soit blanc, sans la moindre nuance de gris. On est gentil ou méchant, vous n'êtes pas capable de voir l'entre-deux. Vous ne voyez qu'un côté de la guerre, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe ici. Pour nous aussi, c'est la guerre, les Aurors emprisonnent et tuent sans compter, il y aussi des pertes de notre côté. Les choses ne sont pas simples, et, on n'a pas toujours le choix !

Je l'avais écouté, sans broncher, et, ses paroles me touchèrent. Je m'en voulais, je m'en voulais de n'y avoir pas réfléchi, d'avoir été si fermée d'esprit. Nous avions choisi la facilité, celle de ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait du côté des Mangemorts. J'entrevoyais pour la première fois une possibilité : Drago Malfoy n'avait peut-être pas eu le choix. Celui de devenir Mangemort, de servir le mal, de tuer, de torturer. Mais lorsque je revoyais ce visage impassible alors qu'il me torturait, j'avais du mal à y croire.

Il ne semblait ne ressentir aucun remord. Il avait encore blêmi, il tremblait de rage. Soudain, à mes yeux, il semblait moins froid, plus compréhensible, plus humain. Son masque avait disparu, et j'avais le sentiment de voir le véritable Drago. Celui qu'on avait transformé pour en faire cet homme qui regardait les prisonniers souffrir sans rien dire. Le parfait soldat dépourvu de sentiments, qui obéit aux ordres scrupuleusement, sans même réfléchir. La petite marionnette dévouée à sa cause, sans la moindre imagination.

-Moi, je n'ai pas eu le choix !

Il avait porté sa main à son avant-bras, le caressant à travers le tissu, je savais ce qu'il se trouvait à cet endroit. La marque des Ténèbres. Après un dernier regard troublé, il quitta la pièce mal éclairée, me laissant face à mes questionnements, mes remords. Il me fallait digérer toutes ces choses, y réfléchir. Ses paroles tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit, alors que je tentais d'en mesurer l'impact.

 **Hop ! Le chapitre 9 ! Avec le retour (tant attendu) de notre cher Drago. Hermione tente enfin de s'enfuir (elle en a mis du temps, quand même), bon, elle n'a pas vraiment de succès, mais elle aura essayé. Notre Serpentard répondu enfin sincèrement et on peut apercevoir se qu'il pense de tout ça. On en saura plus avec le PDV Drago qui arrive bientôt (hé-hé, grosse surprise :P) Comme d'habitude, lâchez-vous ! Vote/com' ou review, c'est gratuit et ça fait vraiment plaisir ^^**


	10. Chapitre 10 : La folie

Je me réveillais, épuisée comme si je ne m'étais jamais endormie. Alors que je reprenais conscience de la réalité, les souvenirs de mon rêve se faisaient de plus en plus lointains. Je ne me rappelais seulement de quelques bribes : il y avait Harry, et Ron, aussi. Ils me manquaient tellement, j'aimerais tant revoir leur visage, leur parler, rien qu'une petite minute. Revoir les yeux verts d'Harry, lui demander si tout va bien et lui souhaiter bonne chance. Revoir le visage de Ron, me jeter dans ses bras, le serrer contre moi, de toutes mes forces. Je tentais de m'imaginer la scène et j'y parvenais presque, j'aurais presque pu y croire. Mais, soudain … J'eus un doute. Oh ! Sur un détail, vraiment pas grand-chose. Je n'arrivais plus à me rappeler le teint de Ron. Je ne me souvenais plus. Malgré le manque d'importance de ce fait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser. Comment pouvais-je oublier un élément comme celui-ci ? Un tas d'autres suivirent. J'avais oublié un ingrédient de certaines potions, certains sorts, et, parfois, je confondais les noms.

Je calculais rapidement : dix jours. Cela faisait dix jours que j'étais prisonnière, que j'étais chez l'ennemi. Et combien d'autres vont suivre après eux ? Combien de temps encore j'arriverai à tenir ma langue, à ne pas lâcher prise ? Combien de jours passeraient encore avant que Voldemort décide de me tuer ?

Dix jours que mon regard était porté sur le plafond gris, terne et froid. Que la faim, la soif et la fatigue me torturaient. Sans parler de la véritable torture, celle de Drago, ou celles de Lucius et Bellatrix. Pour moi, c'était toujours de la douleur, de toutes les manières, j'avais mal. Avant ma capture, je ne connaissais le Doloris que de nom. J'aurais voulu dire que je m'y étais habituée, mais c'était complètement faux. On ne pouvait pas s'y habituer, c'était impossible. Je savais la sensation que ça procurait : cette sensation d'oppression au niveau du crâne, l'impression que l'on me poignarde, les poumons qui brûlent,… Mais personne, personne ne pouvait réellement comprendre la douleur qu'il causait. Personne. Il n'existait aucun adjectif, aucun mot assez fort pour décrire ce Mal.

Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et en dépit du sommeil dont j'avais tant besoin, j'avais réfléchi. Je repassais en boucle les paroles qu'avait prononcées Malfoy. Il m'était apparu comme un être humain, quelqu'un capable de ressentir des émotions. Je n'avais vu que la rage dans ses yeux métalliques, alors que j'avais réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Le reste du temps, son regard ne reflétait rien, pas la moindre émotion, la moindre once d'humanité. Mais je m'étais trompée, j'étais tombée de haut. Le Serpentard souffrait comme moi. J'avais eu du mal à comprendre de quelle manière la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait pouvait être douloureuse. J'avais énormément réfléchi, j'avais même tenté de me mettre à sa place. Ca non plus, je n'y arrivais pas, je ne parvenais pas à le comprendre.

Je le croyais, je voulais bien croire qu'il n'ait pas eu le choix. Pourtant, je n'avais aucune idée de la vérité. Mais je voulais le croire. La première fois que nous nous étions rencontrés, lorsque nous n'avions que onze ans, il était un garçon innocent. Mais il avait changé, quelque chose l'avait changé. Des années plus tard, l'enfant avait laissé la place à un adulte qui avait pris le mauvais chemin. Qui avait choisi le mal. Ses paroles me revenaient encore une fois. Non. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu le choix, cette marque faisait de lui un Mangemort, mais elle ne définissait pas celui qu'il était. Seulement le masque qu'il avait plaqué sur son visage et que j'avais pris pour lui. J'avais fait une erreur, l'Ordre du Phénix et les Aurors, tous avaient fait la même erreur. Celle de fermer les yeux, de ne pas voir qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme Voldemort. Qu'ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais.

…

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit qui me fit sursauter, je n'avais même pas entendu la clé dans la serrure, plongée dans mes pensées. Je relevais les yeux. C'était Malfoy. Je m'étais attendue à voir un autre garde, pas celui de la veille, bien-sûr, mais peut-être celui du premier jour.

-Malfoy.

-Granger.

Son visage était de nouveau le même, indifférent, froid, distant. Il me fit signe de me lever, chose que je fis, ignorant mes muscles qui criaient de protestation. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et dit, de sa voix traînante :

-Sort !

J'obéis, il devait certainement remplacer le garde de la veille. Malfoy avait sorti sa baguette et je fronçais les sourcils, il me lança, comme pour ce justifier :

-Cette fois, tu ne t'échapperas pas, Granger.

Je souris, évidemment. On n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Le Serpentard ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Nous nous mîmes en marche, j'avançais aussi vite que je le pouvais, mes pieds nus me faisaient souffrir autant que les courbatures de mes jambes. Le sol irrégulier me meurtrissait à chaque pas et je regrettais amèrement mes chaussures qui, bien que usées, m'étaient bien utiles. Nous arrivâmes aux sanitaires et il me fit brusquement :

-Tu as cinq minutes, pas une seconde de plus, c'est compris ?

J'hochai la tête, avec une grimace. C'était comme si ses paroles d'hier n'avaient pas existé, que le Drago Malfoy que j'avais aperçu n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Je me dépêchai de faire mes besoins et de me laver les mains dans l'eau souillée du seau qu'on n'avait sans doute pas changé depuis mon arrivé. Je sortis de la petite pièce mal éclairée, le Serpent eut un regard pour la montre à son poignet, et dit, narquois :

-Quatre minutes et trente secondes, pas mal Granger !

Je réprimai une réplique cinglante et me contentai d'un regard incendiaire. Je tournai les talons et je sentis sa baguette contre mon dos, comme une menace. Je n'avais pas l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit, je n'avais aucune chance de cette manière, je l'avais compris. Alors que nous passions à côté des portes d'autres cellules, alignées par dizaines, un bruit me parvint, des cris, des sanglots, c'était épouvantable. Je serrai les poings. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer les personnes prisonnières, comme moi. Je ne pouvais que les comprendre, les plaindre, je ne pouvais rien faire pour eux. Soudain, mon pied buta contre le sol et je m'étalai sur les genoux. Je gémis, Malfoy m'observait, sans la moindre émotion. Je me relevais péniblement, mes paumes et mes genoux étaient écorchés et j'ôtais rapidement les gravillons qui s'étaient incrustés dans ma peau. Le Serpentard soupira, je n'eus pas le temps de relever la tête qu'il m'avait déjà agrippé le bras, au-dessus du coude. Il se remit en route, me traînant presque derrière lui. A plusieurs reprises, je manquais de trébucher une seconde fois, mais je rétablissais mon équilibre à temps. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la porte de ma cellule qu'il déverrouilla et me poussa à l'intérieur.

J'étais étonnée de ne pas voir de plateau au milieu de la petite pièce. Malfoy dût voir l'incompréhension sur mon visage car il dit :

-Je n'ai pas parlé de ta tentative d'évasion au Seigneur des Ténèbres et le garde que tu as blessé ne parlera pas non plus.

Il marqua une pause. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'avait rien dit, il ne l'avait sûrement pas fait pour moi. Il avait forcément quelque chose à y gagner. Mais oui ! Si Voldemort apprenait ce que j'avais tenté de faire, il me punirait mais il le punirait aussi lui. C'était pour cette raison.

-Par contre, pas de nourriture pour toi aujourd'hui. Peut-être que tu comprendras enfin que tu ne peux pas gagner à ce petit jeu. Tu n'as vraiment rien à gagner, rien du tout !

Je le toisai, mon estomac grognait déjà, complètement vide. Malfoy l'entendit aussi, il eut un sourire moqueur, de ce qui me donnait envie d'abîmer sa petite tête d'aristocrate angélique, qui me faisait oublier toute ma réflexion de cette nuit. Je sifflai, hargneuse :

-Je n'ai peut-être rien à gagner, mais de toute manière, je n'ai plus rien à gagner.

-Même pas la vie ?

Je secouai la tête, il ne comprendrait donc jamais ? Je me redressai un peu plus, me dressais de toute ma hauteur, bien que je lui arrivais à peine à l'épaule. Je répondis, comme si je parlais à un enfant en bas âge qui ne comprenait absolument rien :

-Ma vie n'a aucune importance, je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit. Je ne suis pas une traîtresse, je préfère mourir plutôt que parler. C'est ça qui nous différencie, toi et moi, notre motivation !

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que ma tête heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Des petits points de couleurs obscurcissaient ma vision et je grimaçai. J'avais touché un point sensible, apparemment. Les doigts puissants du Mangemort serraient ma gorge. Son visage n'était que colère, chaque parcelle de celui-ci transpirait cette haine, ce dégoût que je lui inspirais. Il cracha, entre ses dents serrées :

-Tu parles trop, tais-toi !

Malgré sa poigne, je parvenais encore à inspirer de courtes coulées d'air, j'en profitai pour répliquer, acide :

-Ca fait mal, la vérité, Malfoy ! Mais je ne me tairais pas, je suis forte comme ça. Moi aussi, je peux faire mal.

Ses doigts me serrèrent davantage, plus douloureusement et je grimaçai. Pourtant, mue par …, une chose que je ne connaissais pas, que je ne maîtrisais pas, j'étais confiante.

-Mais tu vas te taire, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

Je souriais, un horrible rictus déformait mes traits amaigris. Je me sentais étrange, le danger, la peur étaient devenues dérisoires. J'étais comme invulnérable, plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, pas même Malfoy avec sa force et ses sortilèges. Je poursuivis :

-Tu es vraiment un idiot, Drago Malfoy !

La baguette du Serpentard se trouva devant mon nez, je l'observai avec attention. Il prononça l'incantation, les trémolos de sa voix étaient bien audibles, pourtant, je ne m'en souciai guère. La douleur. Partout. Dans chaque partie de mon corps, de mon organisme. Comme un venin qui vous dévore, qui s'approprie toutes les cellules afin de les contrôler à sa guise. Qui poursuit son chemin et ne laisse rien derrière lui. Qui vous détruit petit-à-petit. La poigne de Malfoy, les gravillons qui meurtrissaient ma peau, je les sentais à peine. Les muscles de mon corps tremblaient, tressautaient et je n'étais pas en mesure de contrôler quoi que ce soit.

Enfin, tout s'arrêta. Je tentai de reprendre ma respiration, mais les mains de Malfoy qui comprimaient ma trachée me m'en empêchait. Je portai difficilement mes doigts à ma gorge et il desserra légèrement sa poigne. Je respirais par brèves inspirations. Soudain, alors que le Mangemort semblait moins énervé, un rire. Mon rire se répandit dans la pièce, hystérique, complètement insupportable. Et pourtant, c'était de ma bouche qu'il s'échappait. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je riais, alors que tout mon corps tremblait encore du Doloris. Le Vert-et-Argent eut un mouvement de recul, plus inquiet, à présent. Je me mis à tousser, tellement je riais et je lançai, entre deux quintes :

-Tu vois … Malfoy, je n'ai plus mal … Tu ne peux même plus me faire … Souffrir.

Une part de moi, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se produisait. Mais l'autre, n'avait plus aucune logique, ne pensait plus. Cette fille qui riait à gorge déployée, qui répondait des mots sans queue ni tête, ce n'était pas Hermione Granger. Ce n'était pas moi. Mais qui était-elle alors ? Pourquoi suis-je si impuissante ? _Tu ne peux rien faire Hermione._ La véritable moi était-elle en train de mourir, une autre prenait-elle sa place ? La voix de Malfoy me tirait instantanément du combat intérieur qui faisait rage dans mon esprit dérangé :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es folle, Granger !

Folle ? Est-ce que j'étais réellement en train de le devenir. La douleur. Je le ressentais encore, celle du Doloris. Dans ma tête, toujours aussi insupportable. Pourtant, malgré elle, je souris, ou plutôt, elle sourit. Je pouvais presque me voir, mes cheveux broussailleux collés sur mon crâne, mon visage abîmé par des jours de torture et, pourtant, ce rictus. Ses yeux exorbités avec une petite lueur qui brille tout au fond.

La prise sur ma gorge se fit plus dure, bien plus dure, de sorte à ce que l'air ne puisse plus passer. Je tentais en vain de respirer, d'apaiser le feu de mes poumons. Les secondes passaient et, au fur-et-à-mesure, le sourire disparu tandis que la panique s'emparait complètement de moi. De l'air ! J'avais besoin d'air. C'était horrible, cette engourdissement qui se propageait partout, mon corps qui commençait à s'endormir alors que mon cerveau, lui, était encore fonctionnel. Ma bouche prononçait silencieusement « Malfoy », un dernier appelle. Mais son visage restait de marbre alors que je me sentais partir. Mes paupières devenues lourdes se fermèrent alors que la douleur était à son paroxysme. Je partais, je m'éloignais de cet enfer. Une voix me parvint, elle semblait venir de tellement loin, elle semblait si lointaine, si irréaliste :

-Je suis désolée, Granger.

 **Ce chapitre signe la fin des dix chapitres de PDV Hermione, les cinq prochains seront avec un PDV Drago. Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu dérangeant (un peu x), mais je pense que notre Gryffondor a trop bien vécut tout ça, ce gros pètage de plomb était donc nécessaire. Pour la petite histoire sympathique, le jour où j'ai écrit ça, c'était à Pâques et j'avais un peu trop bu. Ce qui fait que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait sobre quand j'ai écrit ça. Bah, vous savez quoi ? Quand je me suis relue le lendemain, je me suis dit « va falloir que je boive plus souvent » XD No comment ! Comme d'hab', laissez moi un petit quelque chose à me mettre sur la dent, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Prisonnier de ses pensées

**/ ! \ Début du PDV Drago**

Quelques rayons de soleil se faufilèrent entre les volets de ma chambre. Ce furent ces mêmes rayons qui me réveillèrent, ils avaient choisis de ce placer juste sur mon visage. Je grognai de mécontentement et profitai encore quelques minutes de mon lit, le visage enfoui sous mon coussin. Je me résolu à me lever après m'être étiré avec flegme. Il n'était pourtant pas tôt, presque onze heures.

Encore à moitié endormi, j'entrai dans la salle de bain. Je ne fis même pas attention à sa grandeur, ni même à sa blancheur éclatante, sans la moindre poussière. J'entrai dans la douche et ouvris le robinet. Paresseusement, je me prélassai sous l'eau chaude pendant de longues minutes. Ce n'était pas avec ça que j'allais me réveiller, mais je m'en fichais pas mal. Je m'habillai, enfilant mes robes de sorcier sans même les regarder, mécaniquement. Je jetai un bref regard à mon reflet. Les mêmes yeux gris hérité de mon géniteur, le même teint pâle, ces cheveux presque blancs qui faisaient de moi un Malfoy. Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose de nouveau. Je ne saurais dire quoi, la nommer, c'était indescriptible. Ce n'était pas les légères cernes, ni même la coupure sur ma joue, non, rien de tout ça. Je soupirai et sortis de la pièce.

Je descendis les escaliers et arrivai dans la salle à manger. Assise d'un côté de la table, ma mère mangeait tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Elle m'adressa un grand sourire :

-Bonjour Drago, bien dormi ?

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et répondis par un grognement. Elle ne s'en formalisa même pas, sachant parfaitement que je n'étais pas très bavard le matin. Ni bien agréable non plus. Je ne devais pas tenir ce gène d'elle. Dès le matin, elle était fraiche et pimpante, à croire qu'elle était réveillée depuis des heures. J'entrepris de beurrer une tranche de pain grillé. De l'autre côté de la table, mon père buvait son café tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Par moment, il grimaçait, haussait les sourcils, ou même, levait les yeux au ciel. Je pouvais presque deviner ce qu'il lisait, en fonction de sa réaction.

Je mangeai du bout des lèvres ma tartine beurrée. La routine. C'était ma routine matinale et elle était la même depuis toujours. Du moins, lorsque je n'étais pas à Poudlard. Mon père et moi étions d'accord sur ce point, je n'avais plus ma place à l'école de sorcellerie. C'était avec grand plaisir que j'avais quitté les bancs de l'établissement. Ne plus revoir Potter, Granger, Weasley et tous les autres, ceux que je haïssais. Mais, eux aussi étaient partis, pas pour la même raison, bien-sûr. Nous nous étions toujours mis des bâtons dans les roues et depuis notre première année, je ne pouvais pas les supporter. Potty avec sa sale manie à d'être toujours au centre de l'action pour finalement jouer les innocents et venir pleurer dans les robes de Dumbledore dès que les choses tournaient mal. Weasmoche à suivre « l'Elu » comme un petit chien, la même tête que ses aînés, le même caractère aussi, toujours à faire le malin. Et Granger, la Miss Je-sais-tout, la Sang-de-Bourbe … Elle m'avait immédiatement agacé, avec son air supérieur lorsqu'elle répondait à une question et à aller voir les professeurs au moindre problème. Le nez toujours plongé dans un bouquin et à avoir toujours des Optimales dans toutes les matières. J'avais beau travailler, elle me surpassait toujours, je ne pouvais que la détester. Elle m'insupportait même avant que j'apprenne qu'elle était une Sang Impur.

Une fois mon petit déjeuné terminé, je quittai la table, repoussant ma chaise d'un coup de pied. Ma mère me retient alors que je commençais à monter les escaliers :

-Drago ! Tu ne voudrais pas aller voir tes amis ? Le Maître n'a pas besoin de toi aujourd'hui et j'ai croisé Pansy hier, elle m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas passé du temps ensemble.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel et de pousser un soupir monumental. Pansy … Une fille charmante et attachante, à très petite dose ! Au-delà de ce degré, on se rendait compte qu'elle était véritablement insupportable. Il y a longtemps que je m'en étais aperçu, plusieurs années. Malgré notre aventure en sixième année, je n'avais aucun sentiment pour elle, loin de là. A ce moment, j'avais surtout besoin d'affection, de soutien et de me prouver que je pouvais plaire. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà compris que toutes les filles de Poudlard étaient à mes pieds … Je stoppai le cours de ma réflexion et répondis, après avoir réfléchi à la réponse la plus sûre :

-Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas laisser les prisonniers. Et puis, elle n'apprécierait pas que je la prévienne à la dernière minute !

Elle pinça ses lèvres rosées avec une moue songeuse, comme si elle réfléchissait à mes paroles. Elle n'eut pourtant le temps de répondre que la voix grave et trainante de mon géniteur se fit entendre :

-Laisse-le, Narcissa. Le Maître veut qu'il soutire des informations à la Sang-de-Bourbe et il n'y est toujours parvenu ! Ta prisonnière t'attend, Drago !

Avec sa canne, il me montra l'escalier qui descendait au cachot. Je réussis à réprimer une grimace à grandes peines. Ma mère lança un regard incendiaire à mon père et dit, presque acide :

-Lucius, c'est encore un enfant, laisse-le prendre un peu de bon temps.

J'enviais son courage, elle osait lui tenir tête. J'avais pourtant envie de lui hurler que je n'étais plus un môme, mais j'étais bien content qu'elle prenne ma défense. Je me tus. Mon père répliqua :

-C'est un Mangemort, il n'est plus à l'école et il doit prendre ses responsabilités. Il a l'honneur de s'occuper de cette Granger, qu'il s'en montre digne !

Si je l'avais pu, je me serais enterré vivant. J'aurais creusé un trou dans le carrelage et je m'y serais caché. Lorsque j'avais su que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait choisi pour m'occuper de cette Sang-de-Bourbe, j'avais été tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments. La fierté, tout d'abord, j'avais enfin ma vengeance … Granger, cette fille, je pouvais enfin la remettre à sa place, celle qui devrait être la sienne depuis toujours. Mais, quand je m'étais retrouvé devant elle, les choses s'étaient passées différemment. J'avais eu pitié d'elle. Je ne le pouvais pas pourtant, les ordres étaient les ordres et je ne pouvais me laisser attendrir par elle. Lorsqu'elle se tordait de douleur sur le sol, combien de fois avais-je eu l'envie de tout arrêter, de quitter la cellule en courant et de retourner dans ma chambre ? Je ne saurais le dire. Pourtant, à chaque fois, je restais impassible et je ne fléchissais pas. Dans ma tête, j'entendais les voix de mon père, avec son honneur et les menaces de mon maître. J'étais lâche, je le savais, mais je ne supportais pas que l'on me le fasse remarquer, c'était trop douloureux.

Ma mère eut un de ces regards, de ceux qui veulent dire « on en reparlera » et je jugeai bon de m'en aller. Je quittai la pièce sans un mot et descendis les escaliers, la boule au ventre. Je n'avais aucune envie de torturer Granger, les souvenirs de la veille affluaient déjà. Ça avait été horrible, plus encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Dans ses yeux noisette, il y avait eu autre chose que de la haine, du mépris, de la douleur ou encore de la rage. Quelque chose d'effrayant. De la folie, de la démence. Je ne parvenais pas à l'oublier. Ni son regard, ni ses paroles. Je n'espérais qu'une chose : que sa perte de connaissance l'ait ramenée à la raison. Si, par ma faute, la Granger que je connaissais disparaissait, je ne pourrais me le pardonner. J'avais beau la détester depuis toujours, c'était ainsi.

J'arrivai au long couloir où les portes des cellules étaient alignées par dizaines. Je détestais cette partie du manoir, c'était bien trop sinistre. Je m'arrêtai devant une porte, celle qui portait le numéro « 31 ». J'inspirai un grand coup, il me fallut une seconde. Rien qu'une seconde. Le temps de rassembler mon courage, de rétablir sur mon visage ce masque d'impassibilité et de regagner une attitude froide. Et j'ouvris la porte.

Au milieu de la pièce sombre et humide, Granger était allongée sur une couche de paille. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille, elle était à l'endroit exact où je l'avais déposée. Un flash m'aveugla et je revis mes actes, ceux que je préférais oublier mais qui ne cessaient de me hanter. Dans les yeux de la sorcière, la démence, une flamme effrayante qui dansait et ses lèvres qui murmuraient des paroles sans sens. J'avais paniqué, littéralement, je ne savais plus quoi faire, je voulais juste qu'elle se taise et qu'elle redevienne comme avant. Revoir la miss Je-sais-tout de Poudlard, que cette dégénérée disparaisse et ne plus jamais avoir à lire dans ses yeux noisettes cette folie. Alors, je l'avais étranglée, j'avais serré mes doigts autour de sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance.

Je m'approchai, lentement, je voulais la réponse à ma question tout en ayant peur d'elle. Elle avait beaucoup maigri depuis son arrivée. Ses pommettes étaient plus saillantes, ses épaules étaient à présent osseuses et, quand je l'avais portée, j'avais parfaitement senti ses côtes sous le vêtement. Elle était sale, ses cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés et formaient des nœuds énormes. Ses habits étaient aussi crasseux et déchirés, du sang y était même collé par endroit. Son sang. Ce sang qui avait coulé par ma faute.

Je n'avais aucune envie de la réveiller, elle avait l'air si paisible, ainsi, endormie. Elle paraissait presque sereine, tous les traits de son visage étaient détendus comme si elle avait oublié où elle était. Pourtant, je m'y résolus quand même, hésitant entre la technique dite plus douce ou l'autre, plus brutale. J'optai pour la première, la plus sage à mon sens. Je lui secouai doucement l'épaule, en répétant :

-Granger. Granger.

Elle grogna et tenta de se dégager, mais je ne cédai pas, me faisant plus insistant. Elle finit par entrouvrir les paupières, encore à moitié endormie, la bouche pâteuse. Elle marmonna, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, apparemment :

-Malfoy …

Elle était redevenue normale. Je soupirai, réellement soulagé. Ses yeux étaient un peu brumeux mais il n'y avait aucune trace de démence. Elle n'essaya même pas de s'échapper, de m'insulter ou de me frapper. Elle était épuisée, et je m'en étais douté. Je sortis de l'intérieur de ma robe de sorcier, une petite fiole, je la secouai devant le nez de la Gryffondor. Lui expliquant avec toute la patience dont j'étais capable mes intentions :

-Tu vas boire ça, d'accord ? Ca ira mieux après.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de faire mieux. J'approchai ma main de son cou et elle eut un minuscule mouvement de recul, effrayée. Malgré l'agacement qui commençait à poindre, je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à son cou et mon cœur se serra. Sur la peau fine, des marques violacées étaient apparues, la forme de mes doigts. Du bout des ongles, je touchais les hématomes, elle semblait confuse, mais je n'essayai même pas de me justifier, elle ne me comprendrait pas. Je passai donc ma main droite sous sa nuque et la soulevai avec précaution. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais la casser, que d'un mouvement, je lui casserais la nuque. J'approchai le goulot de ses lèvres et la fit boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte le liquide violet.

Je devais la faire parler, je devais encore une fois lui poser ces questions. Moi qui étais, au début, si confiant. J'étais certain qu'elle parlerait rapidement, j'étais tombé de haut. J'avais toujours l'espoir que mes efforts payent, mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à m'en persuader. Je devais le faire, pour moi, parce que si je ne le faisais pas, ils me puniraient. Mais c'était de plus en plus difficile, je n'y arrivais plus. Elle devenait de plus en plus faible, son corps commençait à lâcher et je l'avais remarqué, bien qu'elle tente à tout pris de me montrer le contraire. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et ses forces l'abandonnaient. Je pouvais en profiter. Profiter de ce moment où elle ne pouvait rien mais … Non ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais simplement pas. Je soupirais, j'étais pathétique, vraiment. Je quittai la cellule, laissant Granger et tous les soucis qu'elle me causait derrière moi.

…

J'étais dans ma chambre, seul. Allongé sur le dos sur mon lit et lançant distraitement une balle au dessus de ma tête, je réfléchissais. Pensais. Je détestais ces moments. Je faisais tout pour y échapper, pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je me proposais volontaire pour les missions du Lord, le plus souvent. Je ne voyais plus mes amis, je n'arrivais plus à m'amuser comme avant, les choses avaient changé depuis ma sixième année. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas me défiler toujours. Mes pensées me rattrapaient et je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de penser, même pas moi. Je me retrouvais seul. Seul face à moi-même. Face à mon passé, à ses images qui défilaient sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. On ne m'offrait même pas la possibilité d'oublier ces actes qui me faisaient horreur et dont j'avais tellement honte. Finalement, j'étais comme Granger, nous étions tous deux prisonniers.

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre de PDV Drago ? J'ai tout fait pour respecter son caractère, ce qui est compliqué étant donné que son personnage est très complexe. Ca fait plusieurs chapitres que je n'ai plus aucun retour de votre part, rien du tout. En ce premier chapitre dédié à Drago, j'aurais vraiment besoin de votre avis. Je ne sais pas si vous me lisez sans me laisser de review ou si vous avez laissé tomber, que l'histoire vous déçoit. Mais n'avoir AUCUN retour, c'est extrêmement vexant et ça donne un coup au moral. Ecrire tout en sachant que personne ne me dit que c'est bien, ou me donne des conseils, c'est très dur. Ca donne pas envie, tout simplement. Alors je fais appelle à votre gentillesse et votre compréhension pour ce chapitre. Je ne demande pas un pâté de 20 lignes (bien que je ne sois pas contre), quelques mots suffisent. J'en ai vraiment besoin. Merci beaucoup d'avance.**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Douloureux souvenirs

J'étais réveillé depuis plusieurs heures, couché dans mon lit, le regard posé sur le plafond. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées et je ne parvenais pas à m'en défaire, malgré mes efforts. Sous mes yeux défilaient des événements, passés à Poudlard ou ici-même, au Manoir Malfoy. Des actes regrettables le plus souvent, des choses dont j'avais honte, qui m'horripilaient.

Finalement, au bout d'un temps qui me parut être une éternité, je parvins à me défaire de ces images au pouvoir presque hypnotique. Je me levai, pris ma douche plutôt rapidement et allais prendre mon petit déjeuner sous le regard attentif de ma génitrice. Je mangeais tranquillement ma tartine beurrée quand mon père prit la parole :

-J'ai vu Severus, hier, il m'a dit qu'il aimerait beaucoup te voir …

Je restai silencieux, hochai simplement la tête, montrant par là que j'avais entendu. Il reprit, un peu plus durement :

-C'est ton parrain et tu ne le vois jamais. Du plus, tu ne fais rien de tes journées, la moindre des choses serait de lui rendre visite !

Quand il employait ce ton, il ne fallait pas le contredire, surtout pas. Le message était clair, j'allais devoir aller à Poudlard, que je le veuille ou non. Il conclut :

-Severus t'attend à dix heures devant l'école.

Et il quitta la table, sans un mot de plus. Ma mère soupira avec un petit sourire de soutien. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller à Poudlard, il y avait trop de souvenirs enfouis là-bas, trop de choses que je préférais oublier. Non, je ne voulais décidemment pas revoir ces murs. Je me levai à mon tour et me rendais dans ma chambre, laissant seule ma génitrice, toujours attablée. J'enfilai rapidement une robe de sorcier suspendue dans l'immense penderie. Sa couleur vert foncé me plaisait particulièrement, la couleur de ma maison, ma couleur. La soie sur ma peau était très agréable, une douce caresse, légère comme la plume d'un oiseau. Mon regard se portait sur le miroir juste en face moi. Le vêtement me seyait à merveille et j'en étais conscient. Le vert faisait ressortir le gris de mes yeux, la pâleur de ma peau et le blond clair de mes cheveux.

Poudlard … Le château, ses tableaux, ses professeurs et ses élèves. Tout devait avoir changé maintenant que Dumbledore était mort et que mon parrain était directeur. Et c'était une bonne chose, plus de Sang-de-Bourbe, plus de sang impur.

…

J'attendais devant la grille de Poudlard, en avance, comme toujours. J'avais horreur d'être en retard, et, de toute manière, depuis tout petit, on m'avait appris à être à l'heure, quoi qu'il arrive.

Dans l'atmosphère, je sentais quelque chose, je n'aurais su le nommer. C'était pesant, lourd de menaces, c'était presque dérangeant. Ca flottait dans l'air, le ciel était nuageux et le vent frais mordait ma peau. Je regardais autour de moi, les arbres ne fleurissaient pas, le sol était humide et boueux, collant à mes chaussures. Poudlard me donnait la chair de poule, quelque chose me gênait, même de l'extérieur. Soudain, la silhouette noire, sèche, presque fantomatique de mon parrain se dessina devant le château. Il avançait doucement, sans se presser, le regard droit, la tête haute. Il ouvrit les portes d'un mouvement de baguette, me laissant un passage. J'entrai sans un mot, puis il sourit, le coin de ses lèvres se recourba en un petit rictus. Il dit :

-Alors, Drago, tout va bien au Manoir ?

-Rien à signaler de mon côté. Et ici, pas de problème ?

Je me félicitais intérieurement, détourner la discussion sur lui afin de ne pas parler de moi, c'était bien joué. Du beau travail, vraiment. Mais je n'étais pas dupe, Severus n'était pas idiot, il avait bien compris mon petit manège, pourtant, il répondit :

-Rien de bien spécial. Ces crétins de Gryffondor qui ne savent ni se taire, ni obéir, me donnent du fil à retordre.

Il y avait du dégoût dans sa voix, et peut-être un peu de fatigue. Être directeur de Poudlard ne devait pas être de tout repos, surtout pendant cette période troublée. Cette nouvelle ne m'étonnait absolument pas. Les Gryffondor étaient réputés pour leur hardiesse qui se rapprochait plus, à mon sens, de la stupidité. J'en avais le parfait exemple dans les cachots du Manoir, Granger était bien une Rouge-et-Or. Nous marchâmes vers le château, doucement, sans se presser. Finalement, mon parrain ouvrit les portes immenses de l'entrée. La cour était déserte et, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, devant mes yeux, le passé refaisait surface. Les souvenirs de ces six années de scolarité réapparaissaient. Je voyais les élèves rire sous le soleil d'un printemps précoce, les blagues de sorciers un peu trop innocents et immatures. Mais ça avait changé, les choses avaient changé, Poudlard avait changé. Les enfants avaient grandi, un peu trop vite, la lumière avait disparu, partout. L'innocence aussi s'était envolée, nous étions tous embarqués dans une histoire, un combat, qui nous dépassait.

Je serrais les dents, mes ongles entaillaient la peau fine de ma paume. Non. Non, je ne devais surtout pas y penser. Nous traversâmes donc cette cour, Severus avançait sans s'arrêter. Il marchait vite désormais, sans un regard en arrière. Nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment et la réalité me frappa comme l'aurait fait une gifle. Il faisait froid, un courant d'air frais semblait traverser le couloir continuellement. Alors qu'autrefois, les tableaux ornaient chaque mur du château, ceux-ci étaient à présent nus. Une impression ressortissait de ce spectacle. Poudlard semblait mort … Sans couleur, tout était terne, morne, sans vie, c'était atroce. Je frissonnais. Il me semblait être en face d'un cadavre, que les Mangemorts avaient tué l'école de mon enfance. Je me tirais de la contemplation des dégâts avec joie, cette vue m'était bien trop douloureuse. Je demandai, la voix rauque :

-Où allons-nous ?

-Dans mon bureau, j'ai à te parler et, ici, les murs ont des oreilles. Me répondit-il, du tac-au-tac

Je déglutis, ça ne laissait augurer rien de bon pour moi. Nous gravîmes les escaliers et je m'efforçai de suivre le rythme de mon parrain. Soudain, nous croisâmes la fille Weasley, deux Mangemorts, dont le nom ne me revenait pas, lui tenaient fermement les bras. Elle se débattait comme une furie, si bien que ces cheveux roux étaient en bataille autour de son visage à la moue renfrognée. Quand elle croisa mon regard, elle m'adressa son regard le plus méprisant suivi d'un sourire moqueur et d'un « Salut la fouine », bien placé. Si je m'étais écouté, j'aurais écrasé sa sale petite tête de traître à son sang sur le sol. Une jolie traînée rouge mélangée à sa tignasse flamboyante, ça passerait presque inaperçu. Mais je me retins et me contentai d'un regard supérieur avec une once de pitié inexistante, lui rappelant ainsi ses paroles pathétiques.

L'un des bourreaux tirait fortement sur sa prise, si bien qu'elle manquait de tomber. Il empoigna sa chevelure de feu pour grincer à son oreille :

-Tu ferais bien d'apprendre à parler à tes supérieurs, Weasley !

Ses lèvres rosées s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur, provocateur. Elle répondit, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du Mangemort :

-Bien-sûr. Dommage que les suppôts de Voldemort n'en fassent partie !

Jolie répartie la benjamine. Elle allait surement payer son audace très cher, et vu les hématomes sur ses bras et son visage, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Ils l'emmenèrent, furieux et elle continua de se débattre avec énergie. Nous poursuivîmes notre chemin, comme s'il ne s'était rien produit. Bientôt, je me retrouvai dans le bureau du directeur, mon parrain en face de moi, assis de l'autre côté de la table. Il soupira, le menton posé au creux de ses mains, il dit, d'une voix posée :

-Drago, écoute-moi …

Je grinçais des dents. A ce stade, la conversation ne pouvait que mal tourner. Il poursuivit, plus gravement :

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatiente. J'ai eu une discussion avec lui, hier et … Il est en colère. Potter et son ami progressent rapidement et il a besoin d'informations que seule Granger peut lui fournir. Elle est ta prisonnière depuis plus de dix jours et tu n'as eu encore aucun résultat, Drago. L'heure est grave, si tu n'y parviens pas bientôt, il s'en prendra à toi et tuera la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. J'avais peur pour moi, bien entendu, mais ne n'étais-je effrayé que pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas le nier, savoir que Granger risquait de mourir dans un futur très proche, ne me laissait pas indifférent. Et c'était normal, je la connaissais depuis de nombreuses années et … C'était tout, c'était une excuse bien suffisante !

-Drago, tu m'entends ?

Je sursautais, désorienté. Je répondis, un peu trop rapidement :

-Oui, Severus.

…..

J'étais de retour au Manoir. J'eus un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre entre deux pas empressés. Seize heures ! Il était tard, j'espérais sincèrement que mon père, ma tante ou un autre Mangemort n'auraient pas eu l'idée formidable de rendre visite à Granger. Je descendis les escaliers menant aux cachots, les marches inégales me firent trébucher. Je m'arrêtai à la cellule « 31 » et la déverrouillai, sans hésiter sur le choix de clé.

Elle était assise, adossée au mur, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme si elle était trop lourde. Le manque de luminosité de la pièce m'empêcha de distinguer ses traits et je m'avançai de quelques pas. Ces lèvres étaient gercées, son teint blanchâtre et … Tandis que mon regard la parcourait, je remarquai une tâche au niveau de son entre-jambe. Elle avait fait ses besoins sur elle … Je plissai le nez et ne pus empêcher de faire une moue dégoutée. Merde. J'avais oublié de l'emmener aux toilettes, dans l'état qu'elle était la veille. Je sortis ma baguette et, à l'aide d'un sort, fit disparaître l'urine de ses vêtements. Nos regards se croisèrent, elle était en colère, mais fatiguée aussi.

Un grognement sourd retentit et j'eus un mouvement de recul juste avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de l'estomac de Granger. J'avais également omis de la nourrir. Je fis apparaître un plateau fourni d'un grand verre d'eau, d'une tranche de pain, d'une pomme et d'un biscuit. Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'illuminèrent et elle se jeta sur l'encas comme une bête affamée. Elle s'étouffa à la première bouchée de pain, elle toussa pendant plusieurs secondes pour finalement régurgiter tout sur le sol. Dégoutant. Je lui lançai :

-Mange doucement, Granger !

Elle releva la tête, étonnée. Je compris immédiatement mon erreur et me corrigeai, froidement :

-Je ne ressens pas le besoin de te voir recracher ta nourriture sur le sol. Déjà que te voir manger tout court m'est insupportable …

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais voir le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer me faisait bien trop plaisir. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle se fasse des idées. Surtout pas. Elle continua donc son repas, plus calmement, suivant malgré tout mon conseil. Quant à moi, j'attendais qu'elle finisse avec toute la patience dont j'étais capable. Lorsque le plateau fut vide, je le fis disparaître, d'un coup de baguette. Je la vis déglutir, se mordre les lèvres déjà bien abimées et fuir mon regard. Je souris, satisfait puis pris la parole :

-Ok, Granger. Je t'explique la situation : le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en colère, il a besoin d'informations. Si elle ne vienne pas rapidement, ça va mal aller pour toi et … pour moi !

Inutile de préciser qu'elle allait mourir, d'après ses dires, la mort ne lui faisait pas peur. Je ne la croyais pas vraiment, ce n'étaient que des mots, rien de plus. Elle haussa les épaules et répondit :

-Voldemort peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche pas mal.

J'attrapai sa tignasse brune et la tirai vers le bas. Elle grimaça et je sifflai, le nez frémissant de colère :

-Ne prononce pas son nom !

Elle sourit, par pure provocation. Elle avait véritablement le don de m'énerver, en quelques mots, elle me faisait sortir de mes gonds. Et ça l'amusait, j'en étais certain. Mais elle n'en riait pas longtemps, je lui faisais regretter ces paroles. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, la couleur noisette, où l'innocence avait disparu. Il ne restait que la haine, la peur, aussi, c'étaient les yeux d'une personne qui avait souffert. Je me rappelai des leçons données par mon parrain et tentai d'entrer dans son esprit. J'heurtai une barrière, on m'empêchait d'entrer, malgré mes tentatives. Je relâchai le sort informulé et Granger tomba à genoux, transpirante. L'effort l'avait apparemment épuisée. Je soupirais, je n'avais jamais vu une tête de mule pareille. Empoignant ses cheveux, je la faisais se redresser, sourd à ses protestations. Je chuchotai à son oreille, presque doucereux :

-Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas forcément de bonne humeur. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel très patient, comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué alors, pour ton bien, je te conseille de faire ce que je te dis !

Le nez plissé en signe de dégoût, elle jugea bon de ne pas répondre. Je voyais pourtant bien qu'elle en mourait d'envie. Je lâchai sa tignasse et elle tomba sur le côté. Je repris, me redressant à mon tour :

-Parfait. Plus le temps maintenant de s'attarder sur des questions sans importance. Je vais donc aller droit au but : dis-moi où Potter compte aller maintenant et s'il a l'intention de se rendre à Poudlard ?

Elle resta impassible et pourtant, elle savait, j'en étais certain. Et elle n'avait manifestement pas l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche. D'un revers de main, je la giflai ses deux joues et renchéris, d'une voix grave :

-Granger.

-Si tu crois que tu vas me faire parler Malfoy, c'est que tu n'as décidemment rien compris. Tu es vraiment idiot en plus d'être un lâche.

Cette fois, ce fut mon point qui atterrit sur sa joue, j'entendis un os craquer, mais je m'en fichais. Elle savait véritablement où faire mal, elle mettait le doigt sur ces points sensibles. Et pour ça et pour tout le reste, je la détestais. J'attrapai le col de son pull et grognai, la rage bien audible dans ma voix :

-Tais-toi, Sang-de-Bourbe, tu ne comprends rien !

-Non, je ne me tairai pas, pas pour toi ni pour n'importe qui d'autre ! Tu me dégoutes avec tes grands airs et ces idées de Sang-pur complètement absurdes. Toujours à rabaisser les autres, tu n'essaies même pas de comprendre. Tout ça parce que toi et ta famille, vous ne voyez pas au-delà de votre nez ! C'est pathétique, tu me donnes envie de vomir !

Elle postillonnait, le visage déformé par ce dégoût, bien réel, tandis que moi, je sentais la colère, la rage s'insinuer dans mes veines. Comme un poison qui me contrôlerait bientôt complètement.

-Mais tu t'entends ? Tu crois que tu es mieux ? Que Potty et Weasmoche sont mieux avec leur tête de saints ? Avec leurs belles paroles, leur pitié écœurante et leurs sourires hypocrites. Mais bien-sûr, ce sont toujours eux les gentils, ils ne font rien de mal après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Le pauvre petit orphelin malchanceux et son petit toutou qui le suit partout. Et tu es quoi toi, la nounou ?

Sans que je ne m'y attende, la main fine et tremblante de la Gryffondor claqua mon visage. J'étais stupéfait, à tel point que je ne réagis pas immédiatement. Une fois l'étonnement passé, je n'avais qu'une envie : l'étrangler. Je ne le pouvais pourtant, je repris alors :

-Ca fait mal Granger, hein ? Je ne peux pas seulement te faire mal avec mes sorts, les mots sont tous aussi douloureux !

J'avais pris son visage entre mes doigts et serrais son menton. D'un mouvement brusque, je la rejetai contre le mur où elle se cogna durement. Mais j'avais déjà tourné les talons, refermé la porte métallique, partant loin de ces cachots, de Granger et de tout cela. Allant me réfugier dans ma chambre, là où personne, hormis moi-même, ne pourrait me blesser.

 **Tout d'abord, je souhaitais vous présentez mes excuses pour ce retard impardonnable. J'avais oublié d'envoyer la suite à ma bêta et elle avait aussi du travail, résultat : un retard de plus de deux mois. Pardon, pardon, pardon !**

 **Je voulais ensuite vous remerciez pour toutes les review, je n'en ai jamais eu autant d'un coup et ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **La petite visite à Poudlard et ensuite une conversation animée entre les deux protagonistes :3 J'ai adoré décrire Poudlard et j'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire ce que je me suis imaginée. La fin est un peu empressée, Drago prend un peu la fuite, c'est vrai. La conversation aurait pu encore plus mal tourner, alors c'est peut-être pas plus mal.**

 **Réponse au reviews anonymes :**

 **-Berenice : Merci beaucoup. Je comprends tes attentes, le juste milieu entre trop rapide et trop lent est dur à trouver mais les choses vont évoluer dans les prochains chapitres. Ne t'inquiète pas )**

 **-Hermione Drago : Merci à toi. Ca me fait plaisir, je voulais justement faire ressortir cette complexité au niveau du caractère et de la situation de Drago. Tu vas voir pour ça. Désolée, mais je ne ferais pas ça, même si ça pourrait être effectivement intéressant ^^**

 **-Kimaha : C'est pas grave, contente que tu te décides à laisser un message ^^ Merci beaucoup, je travaille surtout que les sentiments, c'est ce que je préfère. J'essaie de chercher la profondeur dans mes textes, alors contente que tu m'en fasses la remarque. Je fais aussi tout pour faire ressortir leur côté plus humain et moins héroïque (pour Hermione) ou monstrueux (pour Drago). Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir, vraiment )**

 **-LilyP : Merci à toi ^^**

 **Voilà pour cette fois, encore mille excuses. La suite est écrite, j'espère être plus ponctuelle. Comme d'habitude, laissez-moi une petite review, elles me font vraiment chaud au cœur et m'encourage à travailler toujours plus dur pour cette fanfiction ou pour toutes les autres** **J**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Une question d'honneur

La nouvelle était tombée pendant le petit déjeuner. Elle m'avait sorti de mon état second, celui dans lequel j'étais plongé tous les matins. Un déjeuner avait été organisé ici même, au Manoir Malfoy. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et une grande partie des Mangemorts seraient présents. Je n'en avais pas été informé et je fulminais déjà contre mes parents.

Ma mère n'en était pas enchantée, comme toujours. Elle ne disait rien, juste un pincement de lèvres, une moue désapprobatrice. Mon père était, depuis quelques temps, effrayé de passer tout un repas aux côtés du Mage noir. Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, la fierté de notre famille était bien connue, mais je n'étais pas dupe, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Depuis l'échec au Ministère, la confiance de notre Maître en mon géniteur était très limitée. C'était en partie pourquoi, l'année précédente, la mission de tuer Dumbledore m'avait été assignée. Pour racheter les erreurs de mon père, l'honneur de ma famille.

Mais cette fois, plus que toutes les autres, j'avais, moi aussi, peur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait exigé la présence de Granger, pour se « divertir ». Il attendait de ma prisonnière une attitude exemplaire, une soumission complète et totale. Dans ces circonstances, je ne pouvais que redouter ce moment. Cette maudite Gryffondor ne passerait jamais tout un repas en étant complètement docile, c'était impossible. Il ne fallait pas rêver ! Elle se moquait pas mal des conséquences de ses actes, c'était désespérant autant qu'ahurissant.

Après avoir terminé de manger sous le regard sévère de mon paternel, je descendis aux cachots. J'ouvris la porte de la cellule de Granger et la découvris allongée sur sa couche de paille. Son visage n'était même pas visible sous son épaisse tignasse brune. Soudain, l'odeur pestilentielle de la pièce m'attaqua les narines. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas la présenter aux Mangemorts dans cet état.

Je claquais violemment la porte derrière moi, ce qui eu comme effet de réveiller Granger en sursaut. Devant son air à la fois effrayée et encore à moitié endormie, je souris. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle n'avait pas encore toute sa tête qu'elle réussissait à m'amuser. J'ajoutai, moqueur :

-Alors, Granger, bien dormi ?

-Très bien ! Le réveil en revanche …

Je détestais qu'on me tienne tête, qu'on me réponde de la sorte. Ca avait le don de me mettre hors de moi. Je détestais sa répartie, son air de première de la classe quand elle répliquait, cinglante et effrontée. Je repris, rentrant dans le vif du sujet :

-Désolé, mais la grasse matinée, ce sera pour une autre fois ! Aujourd'hui, nous déjeunons avec mon Maître.

Je jubilais devant la terreur que je vis naître dans ses yeux noisette malgré ses efforts pour la dissimuler. Elle balbutia :

-N-Non, t-tu dis ça pour me faire marcher, pas vrai ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Je m'exclamai, plus durement :

-Non, ce n'est pas une blague et, si tu veux savoir, je n'étais pas au courant non plus. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres requière ta présence, alors tu tâcheras d'être bien sage, compris ?

Elle se rembrunit, plissa les yeux, hargneuse. Je me doutais bien qu'elle n'allait pas m'obéir aussi facilement, mais j'avais tenté, pour la forme. Elle siffla :

-Bien-sûr, je vais être bien docile, comme un bon petit chienchien. Et pourquoi ? Pour satisfaire les aristocrates mal débouchés et racistes que vous êtes tous ? Il faudrait peut-être redescendre sur Terre à un moment, Malfoy !

Je m'en doutais. Quel cas cette fille, elle ne comprend vraiment rien, dire qu'elle est la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération est une insulte au monde magique !

Elle m'énervait, vraiment, je ne pensais pas que quiconque était à sa hauteur pour ce qui était de me mettre hors de moi. Mais aujourd'hui, je restais calme, pas question d'en venir aux mains et de l'amocher encore plus. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me casser la voix. J'avais la ferme intention de garder le sang froid digne de mon rang et de ne pas m'abaisser à rentrer dans son jeu. Je repris, avec un calme déboussolant et dangereux :

-Tu es tellement prévisible, Sang-de-Bourbe, ça en devient presque barbant. Sache que si tu fais le moindre faux pas, la moindre chose qui pourrait me déplaire ou déplaire au Maître, tu le paieras ! Et je te promets que ce que tu as subi jusque là n'est rien par rapport à ce que je te ferai endurer.

Elle eut tout de même le bon sens de ne pas répondre, se contentant de me toiser avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Je soupirai :

-Bien, suis-moi, maintenant !

Un ordre, je ne lui laissais aucune chance de répliquer ou même de désobéir. Elle se leva péniblement, vacilla un peu sur ses jambes, manqua de tomber, puis se stabilisa. J'ouvris la porte et, me rappelant sa fuite qui ne datait que de quelques jours, sortis ma baguette. Elle passa devant moi encore un peu tremblante. Sous ses réparties cinglantes, sa dignité Rouge-et-Or à toutes épreuves, elle était de plus en plus faible. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme-là. Le manque de nourriture et la torture journalière allaient bientôt avoir raison de ses défenses. Peut-être était-ce une chance pour moi, lui soutirer des informations serait plus simple. Je n'aimais pas ça.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

J'hésitais à lui répondre, la laisser dans le doute m'aurait fait plaisir. Je pouvais au moins ça, lui faire peur. Je répondis quand même :

-Prendre douche, hors de question que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te voit dans cet état.

Elle semblait partagée entre la joie d'ôter toute cette saleté de son corps, angoissée aussi. J'ajoutais :

-Et puis, tu en as bien besoin !

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte qui menait à la douche, je l'ouvris et poussai Granger à l'intérieur. La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais bien plus propre que les sanitaires. Elle me dévisageait, les yeux ronds, les joues rosies. Un moment passa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se décide à prendre la parole. Je m'exclamai avec humeur :

-Bon, Granger, tu bouges un peu ton derrière de Sang Impur oui ou non ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer la journée ici !

Cette fois, ce fut tout son visage qui vira au rouge pivoine tandis que l'information atteignait son cerveau et qu'elle en mesurait les conséquences. Elle s'insurgea :

-Je ne vais pas me doucher devant toi, Malfoy ! C'est hors de question !

Prévisible, encore une fois. Elle était vraiment énervée et horrifiée aussi. Je levai les yeux au ciel et répliquai :

-Par Merlin Granger, arrête de jouer la prude, tu es vraiment mal placée. Si tu crois que tu es le premier corps de femme que je vois, tu te fais vraiment des idées !

-Alors pourquoi tiens-tu autant à me voir nue si tu t'en fiches ?

Elle semblait au bord des larmes, à cause de la colère et de la honte. Elle devait penser que c'était une nouvelle forme de torture, comme une autre, mais qui pourrait s'avérer efficace.

-Crois-moi que ça ne m'enchante pas, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu tentes de mettre fin à tes jours.

-S'il-te-plaît, Malfoy, je te promets que je ne ferai rien. Mais laisse-moi seule, je t'en prie !

Granger qui supplie, ça, c'était étonnant ! Je réfléchie quelques instants. Je n'avais pas vraiment de temps à perdre et je savais qu'elle n'accepterait pas facilement ma présence. Je soupirai :

-Très bien. Mais dépêche-toi, dans un quart d'heure, tu es dehors ou je viens te chercher, nue ou pas !

Elle opina du chef, soulagée et je quittai la pièce sans autre commentaire. Je m'adossai contre le mur d'en face et me plongeai dans mes pensées.

La journée promettait d'être longue et complexe. En réalité, je ne rêvais que d'une chose, partir en courant et m'enfermer dans ma chambre jusqu'au dîner. Je savais de quoi était capable mon Maître et me retrouver en sa présence était toujours aussi effrayant. Et puis, il y avait Granger, c'était elle le problème, elle gâcherait tout, encore une fois. Je serrai les dents. Non ! Il n'en était pas question, il n'était même pas concevable que je souffre à cause d'elle.

L'honneur des Malfoy, l'honneur de ma famille … Elle pouvait le détruire, il suffisait de quelques phrases seulement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait une Sang-de-Bourbe docile, une chose que je ne parviendrais sans doute pas à obtenir.

Des bruits de pas sur le sol me tirèrent de ma réflexion. C'était mon parrain, il semblait pressé et anxieux. Je fronçai les sourcils, étonné.

-Drago, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Prends ça !

Il me tendit une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide violet que je pris sans vraiment comprendre. Il poursuivit, parlant très rapidement :

-Tu feras boire ça à Granger quand elle sortira, c'est très important.

Il insista particulièrement sur le « très », comme s'il parlait à un enfant en bas âge ou à un garçon d'une intelligence limitée. Je ravalai ma moue vexée et je demandai plutôt :

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Ne pose pas de question, fais-moi confiance et fais-le juste. C'est tout ce que je te demande !

J'hésitais un seconde à peine. Je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas lui obéir, vraiment aucune. J'aurais voulu entendre ses explications, mais il ne semblait pas prêt à me les donner. Je soufflai, résigné :

-D'accord.

Il me remercia d'un sourire et tourna les talons dans un bruissement de cape. A l'instant qui suivit, la porte de la douche s'ouvrit et Granger en sortit. Ses cheveux encore humides retombaient sur son dos et la crasse de son visage avait disparu. C'était étrange de la voir aussi propre, j'avais presque oublié à quoi elle ressemblait sans cette saleté. Elle semblait pure, pure et innocente, bien trop pour un endroit comme celui-ci, pour le monde dans lequel nous vivions. C'en était presque touchant.

Je me surpris à la dévisager, elle rougit et je me repris immédiatement. Reprenant mon masque de froideur, de mépris qui me caractérisait. Je lui tendis la petite fiole et lançai :

-Bois-ça !

Son regard se fit suspicieux, les sourcils froncés, elle était manifestement méfiante. Elle demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Merlin, elle était impossible, cette fille ! Je maugréai :

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, tu bois et tu te tais, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

Elle me fusilla du regard mais eut le bon goût de ne pas répondre. Je ne ressentais pas le moment de me justifier et, de toute façon, je n'en avais aucune idée. Heureusement, elle obéit sans faire plus d'histoires et but le contenu de cette mystérieuse fiole. Je me demandais bien ce qu'avait Severus derrière la tête. Tuer Granger n'était certainement pas dans ses plans, alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Je jetai un regard furtif à ma montre et découvris avec horreur que nous allions devoir nous rendre dans le salon. Il était l'heure. Je m'empressai de masquer l'angoisse qui me dévorait et fis signe à la sorcière de me suivre.

Nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs, montâmes l'escalier, jusqu'à arriver devant une porte blanche, élégamment décorée. J'inspirai profondément, vérifiant machinalement l'ordre de mes vêtements et rassemblant un courage que je pensais inexistant. Je n'avais qu'une envie à cet instant précis : prendre mes jambes et partir loin, n'importe où, mais loin de cette maison et de cette guerre.

Je me décidai enfin à entrer, suivi de près par la Gryffondor que je savais effrayée. Dans la pièce immense, une longue table avait été dressée où avaient été disposée des victuailles en tous genres qui embaumaient l'air. Attablés, une vingtaine de Mangemorts m'observaient. Je reconnus ma tante, Bellatrix, qui semblait aux anges, mes parents, Dolohov. Certains m'étaient à peine familiers et même carrément inconnus. Mon regard dévia jusqu'au bout de la table où se trouvait mon Maître. D'une main distraite, il caressait son serpent, Nagini, tandis que ses yeux rubis étaient braqués sur ma personne. Un frisson imperceptible parcourut mon échine.

-Drago, nous n'attendions plus que toi …

Je restai totalement neutre, je ne bougeai pas non plus, jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'adresse à nouveau la parole :

-Joins-toi à nous.

J'hochai la tête et allai m'asseoir à une place restée libre, sous les regards des autres Mangemorts. Je lus de l'envie, du dégoût et même de la folie dans leurs yeux. Je m'efforçais de les ignorer, chose que je réussis avec succès.

Granger était restée débout, raide comme du bois, elle mourait de peur, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Ca en était presque drôle.

-Assieds-toi, Sang-de-Bourbe, ne vois-tu pas que nous t'attendons tous ?

Elle eut la bonne idée de ne rien dire, elle s'assit à ma gauche, se tassant tellement sur sa chaise que je crus pendant un instant qu'elle allait disparaître à l'intérieur. C'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, certainement.

Le repas commença, alimenté par quelques paroles échangées. Le repas était délicieux et, bien que je n'avais pas vraiment très faim, je mangeais tout de même. Granger, qui, au bout de quelques minutes, s'était jetée sur le plat de poulet, elle faillit s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises, sous les rires gras des acolytes du Maître. Je poussais un soupir monumental en levant les yeux au ciel. Derrière le fait que son comportement me désespérait et avait tendance à m'énerver, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant, entourée de Mangemorts qui tuaient ses semblables, qui lui riait à la figure à chacun de ses gestes.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je cherchais à comprendre Granger. Je la détestais, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. La plupart du temps, j'avais envie de la frapper, la faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes. Ma pitié était complètement incompréhensible et je faisais mon possible pour la refouler.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres suivait chaque fait et geste de Granger avec une assiduité malfaisante. Lorsqu'elle but dans son verre, les lèvres fines s'étirèrent dans un sourire qui me donna froid dans le dos. Un rictus mauvais, cruel. Il dit :

-Sang-de-Bourbe …

La sorcière se tassa encore davantage sur sa chaise et cessa de manger. Elle attendait, fixant le Maître avec une angoisse palpable. Celui-ci patienta quelques instants, semblant savourer la peur de la Gryffondor avec un sadisme qui me dépassait. Finalement, il reprit :

-Drago, elle n'a toujours pas parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

Je déglutis avec difficulté, la conversation prenait une mauvaise tournure. Je répondis, d'une voix rauque :

-Non, Maître.

Son regard était impénétrable, illisible, comme toujours. Ses colères étaient froides, il ne semblait pas énervé et c'était ce qui était le plus dangereux. Il était imprévisible, personne ne pouvait prévoir la moindre de ses réactions, c'était impossible.

Le regard couleur du sang du Seigneur des Ténèbres se posa à nouveau sur Granger qui, à part ses tremblements qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, était complètement immobile. Elle ne semblait même plus respirer, figée dans le temps telle une statue de marbre. Pâle comme la mort. Malgré moi, j'eus un pincement au cœur, ma poitrine se contracta douloureusement.

-Mais je suis sûre que la Sang-de-Bourbe de celui que qu'on surnomme l'Elu sait pleins de choses, n'est-ce-pas ?

La plupart des Mangemorts attablés rirent tandis que la sorcière se mordit furieusement les lèvres. Elle répondit, après un moment :

-Je … Ne vous dirais rien !

Son visage était devenu rouge et elle retenait sa respiration, cette fois tout son corps tremblait. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, elle ne semblait plus terrorisée à présent, c'était de la souffrance que je lisais sur ses traits. La même expression que lorsque qu'elle subissait le Doloris de ma main. Mon estomac se tordit et ma main se porta instinctivement sur mon ventre.

Un rictus qui devait être un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de craie du Maître. Mon incompréhension était totale, je ne réagissais pas, me contentant d'observer la scène.

-Si, tu sais des choses et tu parleras. Dis-nous ce que tu sais !

Elle semblait se débattre, tournant sa tête de droite à gauche sans se dépourvoir de son masque de douleur. Elle respirait avec difficulté et par brèves inspirations.

Un mot me vint soudainement à l'esprit, comme une évidence : le Véritasérum ! Elle était sous l'emprise de cette potion. Ca expliquait la souffrance et l'expression de victoire de mon Maître. Elle devait parler, elle devait arrêter de lutter contre les effets du sérum. Je savais pourtant qu'elle ne parlerait pas, j'en savais quelque chose désormais, ces heures de torture me l'avaient fait comprendre.

Le silence s'était installé, plein de menaces, lourdes et pesantes. Les regards étaient rivés sur Granger encore une fois, mais elle ne semblait plus les voir. Ma main se posa sur sa cuisse et j'enfonçai mes ongles dans sa peau. Parle pauvre idiote ! Parle, parle ! _Parle par Marlin !_

-Quels sont les plans de Potter ?

Soudain, elle agrippa ma main, me la broyant avec une force inouïe pour son état et débita à toute vitesse :

-Je-ne-sais-pas, nous-n'avions-pas-de-plan-avant-ma-capture !

Elle respira une grande goulée d'air et la douleur disparut de ses traits. Sa poigne sur ma main se fit beaucoup moins forte, mais je ne bougeai pas, bien trop étonné pour faire le moindre geste. Granger semblait épuisée, une mèche ébouriffée de sa tignasse était collée à son front par la sueur.

Le Mage noir était satisfait, bien que la réponse de la Gryffondor ne soit pas vraiment à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il demanda encore :

-Aviez-vous l'intention de vous rendre à Poudlard ?

Cette fois, elle n'opposa aucune résistance et répondit presque aussitôt, douloureusement :

-Harry avait dans ses plans de délivrer Poudlard mais ce n'était pas ses premières intentions.

Il hocha la tête, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse ou à sa prochaine question. Personne ne parlait ou même ne bougeait, j'osais à peine respirer.

-Sais-tu autre chose à propos d'Harry Potter ?

-Non.

Le regard de sang du Maître la quitta enfin et elle soupira de soulagement. Soudain, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il sortit sa baguette et prononça :

-Endoloris !

Le sort me heurta et la douleur apparue dans la seconde qui suivit. Ce Mal était partout, dans chaque cellule de mon corps. Ce n'était même pas descriptible, aucun mot existant n'était assez fort pour décrire cette sensation. Je me tordais sur le sol, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais tombé de ma chaise. Ce n'est que lorsque le sort fut levé que je m'en aperçu. Ma mère avait la main devant sa bouche et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Je déglutis avec difficulté, la respiration haletante et saccadée.

-Drago, je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance, mais tu m'as déçu toi aussi ! Ce n'était pourtant pas une mission difficile, mais tu ne sembles pas pouvoir exécuter l'ordre le plus simple. Votre faiblesse est-elle une gène des Malfoy ?

Je baissai la tête, fuyant les regards de toutes les personnes présentes. Celui impénétrable de mon Maître, celui plein de déception de mon paternel et les autres, pas plus flatteur. Je me rassis, pour dire, presque mécaniquement :

-Veuillez m'excuser Maître.

Je sentis une main chaude se poser sur ma cuisse, c'était Granger. Il y avait de l'empathie dans ses yeux, me donnant la nausée.

-Sortez !

Je me levai, agrippant durement le poignet de la sorcière, la traînant littéralement derrière moi. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas, je ne ralentis même pas. Dans mes veines coulait le plus dangereux des venins, la rage. La rage me contrôlait entièrement et elle allait payer ce que j'avais subi par sa faute.

Violemment, je la balançai sur le sol de la cellule. Sourd à ses cris, aveugle au regard terrifié qu'elle me lança, je sortis ma baguette. Cette fois, je ne me laisserai plus tromper par ses yeux noisette implorants. Elle devait souffrir à présent, pour l'honneur des Malfoy !

 **…** **Arg, ça sent mauvais pour Mione tout ça !**

 **Drago a toujours du mal à garder son calme et Hermione à se taire quand il le faut. Ca change pas de ce côté-là, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou pas, à vous de voir.**

 **Drago prend aussi pour son grade, que ce soit de sa faute ou pas, pauvre petit chou. Et Hermione prend en retour, tout dépend de l'humeur du petit serpent. Et son humeur devient de plus en plus désastreuse, ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant on dirait ^^**

 **Chapitre un peu long, je ne sais plus exactement le nombre mais le nombre de mots est de plus en plus grand au fur-et-à-mesure des chapitres.**

 **Je n'ai eu AUCUN retour pour le chapitre précédent. Je ne vous cache pas que ça m'a rendu très triste, c'était un peu décevant mais bon. Comme l'a dit à juste titre une amie, un chapitre prend au moins une heure a écrire alors qu'une review ne prend que quelques petites minutes. Alors j'en appelle à votre bon cœur, il n'y a rien de pire que de n'avoir aucun retour. Je compte sur vous, quelques mots suffisent, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je ne vous cache pas qu'un commentaire est toujours plus apprécié mais c'est toujours mieux qu'un silence radio.**

 **Je vous remercie d'avance et espère pouvoir compter sur vos âmes charitables !**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Choix et combats

J'étais épuisé. Allongé sur mon lit, je n'essayais même plus de trouver le sommeil. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, les événements des dernières heures défilant devant moi sans me laisser le moindre répit. J'entendais encore les cris de Granger, ses supplications, toutes ses choses qui ne m'avaient pas touchées au moment où je la torturais. Toutes ses choses qui m'avaient effleuré sans jamais m'atteindre.

La colère m'avait emportée, encore une fois. Je ne parvenais pas à la maîtriser, à me maîtriser. Lorsqu'elle me contrôlait, plus rien ne me touchait, je pense que j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi. C'était comme s'il existait un autre Drago, enfoui tout au fond de moi, qui attendait son heure, patiemment.

Ce n'était que, plus tard, que je me rendais compte des mes actes, aussi affreux soient-ils. J'avais beau me dire qu'elle l'avait mérité, je m'en voulais, malgré tout.

Toute la nuit, elle n'avait pas quitté mes pensées, pas une seule fois. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir ainsi, personne ne le méritait. Même si elle était de Sang Impur, même si je la détestais depuis presque sept ans. Même si, plus d'une fois, j'avais souhaité la voir se tordre de douleur sur le sol froid, la voire pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Même si j'avais voulu qu'elle se taise, une fois pour toutes, l'humilier, lui faire mal. Ces pensées, m'avaient quitté, elle ne devait plus faire parti de moi à présent. Pourtant, il y avait toujours ces moments où elles s'insinuaient en moi en même temps que la haine. Je redevenais le gamin colérique et vaniteux, comme si je n'avais pas grandi. Comme si, finalement, j'étais resté le même. Comme si, au fond, rien n'avait changé !

…..

Je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre de la matinée, les yeux ouverts fixés au plafond. J'avais la ferme intention de ne pas bouger de mon lit de la journée. Je ne voulais voir personne. Pas mon père avec sa déception et son semblant de dignité. Pas ma mère avec sa peur, sa tristesse, ses grands yeux larmoyants qui voyaient en moi pas plus qu'un enfant. Pas Granger, avec sa souffrance dont j'étais la cause, son corps meurtri et ses yeux dont la flamme ne s'éteignait lentement. Personne !

Mon vœu ne fut malheureusement réalisé puisque, en fin de matinée, un « plop » audible se fit entendre. Je fermai un instant les yeux, fortement, avant de me redresser. J'observai la petite créature au milieu de la pièce, aux grands yeux et à la carrure squelettique. Elle me dit, d'une voix suraigüe :

-Pardon de vous dérangez, jeune Maître, mais Maître Lucius a ordonné à Trinky de vous passez un message.

Je soupirai, je pouvais tirer un trait sur ma journée à l'écart de tous. Je l'encourageai après un soupir :

\- Oui, dis-le-moi !

-Vous devez vous rendre dans le salon, le Maître vous y attend.

J'hochai la tête et l'elfe disparut dans un nouveau bruit. Je n'avais aucune envie de quitter ma chambre, et encore moins de m'entretenir avec mon paternel. Néanmoins, je me levai à contrecœur, m'habillai soigneusement sans perdre trop de temps, la ponctualité était le maître-mot chez les Malfoy.

Je quittai donc la pièce et me rendis dans la pièce principale du Manoir. Comme l'avait dit Trinky, mon père m'y attendait déjà, installé dans l'un des grands fauteuils qui y trônait. Un verre d'alcool dans la main, il semblait songeur. Je me raclai la gorge pour signaler ma présence :

-Père.

-Ah, fils.

Il ne semblait pas décider à engager la conversation de lui-même. Ca risquait de durer longtemps comme cela. Je l'encourageais à poursuivre :

-Vous m'avez fait venir, qui y a-t-il ?

Il avait à nouveau reporté son attention sur son vin, faisant tourner le liquide bordeaux dans le verre. Il eut comme un sourire et je me dis que je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il allait me dire. Je pouvais bien imaginer le plus terrible, mais ce qu'il allait m'apprendre dans les prochains instants étaitt encore pire que ça. Je le sentais, j'en étais absolument certain.

-J'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable pour toi de savoir que …

Il marqua un temps, son regard rencontra le mien tandis que ce même sourire tordait toujours ses lèvres. Il semblait prendre plaisir à me faire languir, il devait se sentir puissant et je sais qu'il aimait ça.

-Que le Maître nous a autorisés à se débarrasser de la Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter !

Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pus masquer les émotions qui me frappèrent de plein fouet. La surprise était clairement lisible sur mes traits et je parviens à grand peine à la ravaler, en même temps que tout le reste. Il me fallut quelques instants pour accuser le coup. Je demandai, après avoir rétabli ce masque qui caractérisait :

-En avons-nous l'ordre ?

-C'est exact, et ce, dans les trois jours.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Le temps était compté, c'était si peu. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ne restait que trois jours à vivre à Granger. Trois jours, trois malheureux jours et la fin. Trois jours avant la mort …

-M-Merci de m'avoir averti, père.

J'esquissai le mouvement de quitter la pièce, mais la voix de mon géniteur m'arrêta avant que je puisse aller au bout de mon idée :

-As-tu l'intention de t'en occuper ou devrai-je m'en charger moi-même ?

Il n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de me rappeler mon incompétence, évidement. Je serrai les dents, avant de répondre :

-Je me chargerai d'éliminer la Sang-de-Bourbe et sous les délais donnés par le Maître.

Sur ses mots, je quittai la pièce à grands pas. Je m'arrêtai quelques mètres plus tard, justes devant l'escalier menant aux cachots. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, tout s'embrouillait dans mon esprit. J'aurais juste voulu un peu de temps, m'offrir le luxe de prendre les bonnes décisions. Mais existent-elles seulement, ses bonnes décisions ? Ces choix dont j'aurais à ne souffrir aucune répercussion. Non, ils ne faisaient pas partie de ce monde, ou, du moins, pas du mien. Il fallait choisir vite et bien, ne faire aucune erreur, ou sinon, il fallait payer trop cher. Tous ses choix, je les détestais !

La plupart du temps, ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu le choix, on ne me l'avait jamais laissé. Et aujourd'hui encore, l'avais-je vraiment ? Je pouvais tuer Granger de sang-froid, au nom des Mangemorts et au dépit de ce que j'étais réellement, de l'humain qui continuait à souffrir. Ou alors je l'aidais à s'échapper, ce qui incluait de risquer ma vie et de tout perdre. Tout semblait incertain, menaçait de s'effondrait à chaque instant. L'étau se resserrait autour de moi, comme une prise sur ma gorge qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. J'étouffais, j'avais besoin de temps, de réfléchir. J'avais peur.

Pourtant, c'était maintenant, maintenant qu'il fallait choisir. Instinctivement, mes mains agrippèrent une poignée de cheveux blonds, j'étais terrifié.

Ce que j'étais ou ce que je voulais être ? La sécurité même si, pour elle, il fallait commettre les actes les plus atroces. Ou le danger, pouvoir me racheter, changer celui que j'étais et enfin être libre de faire mes propres choix ? Oui, une nouvelle liberté, c'était ce que je souhaitais, pouvoir me reconstruire. Mais à quel prix ? Il y avait toujours un prix à payer, toujours.

Après une profonde inspiration, je descendis les escaliers. Il y avait trop de Mangemorts dans le Manoir pour que je puisse mener ma mission à bien.

J'ouvris la porte de la cellule sans hésitation, cette fois. Granger était assise au fond, son visage masqué par sa tignasse brune et la pénombre. D'un mouvement de baguette, un plateau apparu dans ma main. De l'eau, un bol de soupe chaude et une part de gâteau préparé par les elfes de maison. Je le posai devant elle et reculas d'un pas. Le tout fut engloutit en très peu de temps et je me retins de tout commentaire de mauvais goût.

Je sortis lentement ma baguette, me préparant à toutes sortes de réactions de la part de la sorcière. Elle ne se fit pas attendre, elle bondit en arrière, le dos collé au mûr sale. Je levai ma main libre, vaine tentative de démontrer que mes intentions étaient pacifistes. La réussite n'était pas au rendez-vous, mais elle ne bougea plus. Je passai ma baguette sur son visage, murmurant des sorts de guérison visant à effacer les dégâts que j'avais causés la veille. Elle se détendit et je finis mon travail sans un mot. Je dis, après un temps :

-Lève-toi, on sort.

Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda rapidement :

-Où ?

-Ne me pose pas de questions ! Lançai-je, je n'avais aucune envie de me justifier.

Heureusement, elle ne chercha pas à insister et se leva avec quelques difficultés. Nous traversâmes les couloirs sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Après un arrêt rapide aux toilettes, je bifurquai et empruntai un chemin que Granger ne connaissait pas. Elle regardait attentivement autour d'elle, scrutait chaque détail.

Finalement, j'ouvris une grande porte sculptée et la lumière du jour apparue. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi, Granger semblait émerveillée, une expression béate sur ses traits alourdis par le manque de sommeil. J'avançai de quelques pas et elle suivit le mouvement. Le soleil commençait à redescendre, mais brillait de tous ses rayons. Aucun nuage ne venait troubler la pureté du ciel bleu. Il faisait frais, sans que cela en devienne désagréable, une légère brise venait soulever la masse de cheveux de Granger qui, la bouche ouverte, ressemble ni plus ni moins à un enfant le jour de Noël. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire éclatant tandis qu'elle tournait sur elle-même, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle.

Je songeai soudain que, ainsi, le visage illuminé et cette joie qui s'émanait d'elle, Granger était belle. Que tous les risques que j'avais pris et les autres que j'allais prendre valaient bien ce sourire.

Je l'observais, inspirant l'air pur pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, caressant l'herbe grasse comme si c'était la plus belle chose dans ce bas monde. Des larmes de joie coulaient le long de ses joues amaigries. Je m'assis et la laissai profiter de cet instant. Un instant de répit, d'insouciance.

Le temps passait et le soleil déclinait vers l'ouest, lentement, il allait falloir rentrer. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de Mangemorts dans cette partie du Manoir, mais il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un remarque notre absence. A contre cœur, je l'apostrophai :

-Granger, il faut rentrer maintenant.

Il eut un petit sourire triste. Elle était intelligente, elle comprenait la situation, j'en étais certain. Après un dernier regard pour ce semblant de liberté, elle me suivit et le trajet du retour fut silencieux. Elle entra la première dans la cellule, et j'observai longuement son visage. Malgré sa maigreur, elle semblait aller mieux, elle semblait presque apaisée. Soudain, elle demandit, plongeant sn regard dans le mien :

-Ils vont me tuer, c'est ça ?

J'eus un mouvement de recul. J'aurais voulu éviter ses yeux, j'avais honte de pouvoir la regarder en face. J'hochai la tête, lentement, comme si chaque mouvement me faisait souffrir. Elle ferma les paupières, douloureusement et mon estomac se tordit. Cette expression, sur son visage, non, elle ne devait pas abandonner. Elle devait se battre, elle devait survivre.

Ma main se posait sur sa joue et repoussait une de ses très -trop- nombreuses mèches rebelles. Lentement, sans la quitter des yeux, je me penchai vers elle et effleurais ses lèvres d'un baisé. Une caresse, à peine un contact, si léger, si aérien, qu'il aurait pu être imaginé, rêvé.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, j'avais déjà quitté la petite pièce. Oui, pour elle, je me battrai !

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard (immense) de ce chapitre. De base je voulais publier toutes les deux semaines, mais voilà.**

 **Donc, un chapitre à la fois plus léger avec cette dose de menace supplémentaire, toujours plus présente. Je voulais offrir ce contraste. A partir de là, les choses vont changer et s'accélérer, le contexte aussi, bref quelques changements sont à prévoir ! J'espère que cette petite fin vous aura plus (petit bisous et tout :3)**

 **Comme d'habitude, laissez- moi votre avis (votes, commentaire, reviews), ça me fera très plaisir et m'encouragera pour la suite puisque cette fanfiction est très loin d'être terminée (elle comptera 30 chapitres alors accrochez-vous 3)**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Prendre sa décision

On dit souvent que la nuit porte conseil. Je pensais que c'était vrai. J'avais réfléchi, inventé un plan qui nous donnerait le plus de chances de nous en sortir. Une mission était organisée aujourd'hui, mission à laquelle je devais participer. Je ne savais pas encore en quoi elle consistait, rien d'important d'après ce que j'avais pu entendre. Dès mon retour, j'irai trouver Granger et lui parlerai de mon idée. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans le secret plus longtemps, elle devait savoir, je ne pouvais plus supporter la tristesse de son regard.

Je m'accordais toute la journée pour préparer notre départ, rassembler des affaires et régler quelques détails. Demain, avant l'aube, nous sortirions du Manoir et transplanerions en sécurité. Ca paraissait simple, trop peut-être. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, tout n'allait pas se passer sans accrochage. Il fallait imaginer le pire et toutes sortes de situations. Pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, pour ne pas laisser sa place au hasard, jamais !

Je descendis les escaliers, il était moins tard que d'habitude. Je ne me levais jamais aussi tôt. J'étais debout depuis des heures de toute manière. J'entrai dans la salle à manger où ma mère était installée, remuant pensivement son thé. Elle releva de grands yeux étonnés lorsqu'elle me vit :

-Drago chéri, tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui.

-Bonjour, mère. La saluai-je, ignorant de mon mieux sa remarque, pourtant parfaitement justifiée.

Elle entreprit de beurrer soigneusement mes tartines. Je me souvins que, peu après mon admission à Poudlard, je râlais contre cette vieille manie digne d'une mère poule. Elle n'avait jamais cessé, sourde à mes protestations. Maintenant, je ne m'en plaignais plus, j'aimais ce geste qui me rappelait une enfance trop lointaine. Un petit bout d'insouciance.

Je sentis ma poitrine se serrer. S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne pouvais laisser derrière moi sans sourciller, c'était bien elle. Ma mère était tout pour moi, depuis toujours. Elle était la seule à me soutenir, quoi que je fasse, peu importe la situation. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi. Et je savais que, même maintenant, elle allait me pardonner, elle accepterait mon choix. Je m'en voulais de lui faire ça, tellement, de la laisser au milieu de Mangemorts.

Je pouvais bien tourner le dos à tout, à toute ma vie, à ce destin qui semblait avoir été choisi pour moi, à cette facilité rebutante, à tout. Mais pas à ma mère, c'était comme si on arrachait une part de moi, qu'on me déchirait en deux.

Je savais qu'elle n'approuvait pas les actes des sbires du Mage Noir, autant de violence la répugnait. Bien que ses idées fussent celles d'une Sang-Pur, elle avait fini par être dégoûtée par autant d'extrémisme si bien que ses pensées s'étaient éloignées de celles qu'on lui avait inculqué. Aux yeux de tous, elle restait, envers et contre tout, la femme parfaite du Bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle restait droite et encaissait tout, derrière sa fragilité, celle de tous ses mouvements, se cachait une force incroyable !

Je pensais qu'elle approuverait mon choix, je le souhaitais en tout cas. De tout mon cœur. Tout restait flou dans mon esprit, bien que je venais de passer les dernières heures à me torturer les méninges. L'avenir semblait instable, tout pouvait basculer d'un moment à l'autre et je détestais ce sentiment. Ce tiraillement au niveau de l'estomac qui menaçait de se retourner, cette peur qui était née au creux de mes entrailles et qui ne me quittait plus.

La vue de mes tartines beurrées me donna la nausée et je me forçai à les avaler malgré tout le dégoût qu'elles m'inspiraient. Le regard attentif de ma mère me dissuadait de quelconques parades. J'avalai jusqu'à la dernière miette de mon petit-déjeuner sans le moindre mot, je quittai alors la table après un baiser soufflé sur le front de ma génitrice. Une marque d'affection infime, mais si rare qu'elle ne put masquer sa surprise. J'avais besoin de cela, de lui montrer qu'elle comptait pour moi, bien plus que tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien s'imaginer.

En quittant la pièce, je croisai mon père, parfaitement affairé, le visage froid, il m'accorda un sourire crispé, qui n'avait rien de vrai. J'osais espérer qu'il saurait prendre soin de sa femme lors de mon absence. Je n'en espérais pas trop, juste ça. Il ne lui avait jamais fait du mal, en tout cas, pas directement, alors je pouvais peut-être y croire.

Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, j'entrepris de me préparer, soigneusement. L'heure tournait, inexorablement, en dépit de tout. Mais j'étais prêt, il le fallait !

…

La mission était terminée et avait pris une grande partie de la journée. Le soleil commençait déjà à disparaître derrière l'horizon, colorant le ciel de toutes ses nuances orangées. Mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas, il y avait plus important, plus urgent à mes yeux.

Je passai les portes du Manoir à grandes enjambées, gardant à grand peine ce masque sur mon visage. Une sorte d'angoisse était née dans mes entrailles, je devais me dépêcher !

Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre, mon cœur résonnant au rythme de mes pas. J'arrivai devant la porte de la cellule en un temps record lorsque je m'aperçus que cette dernière n'était pas verrouillée. Mon cœur manqua un battement, se serra brusquement dans ma poitrine. Toute l'angoisse que j'avais portée tout au long de la journée se déversait. Les émotions se mélangeaient et menaçaient, elles aussi, de me submerger.

Doucement, j'entrouvris l'issue, ma baguette à la main et la peur au ventre. Les images qui se formèrent devant mes yeux, je ne pourrai jamais les oublier. Jamais ! Il fallut un temps avant que je ne réalise vraiment, le temps que je comprenne réellement. Et pour cause, malgré la faible luminosité, je pouvais très bien voir ce qu'il se passait. Au fond de la cellule, Dolohov était affairé à arracher les vêtements de la sorcière qui se défendait comme elle pouvait, avec une férocité remarquable. Les grognements qui pouvaient facilement être qualifiés de bestiaux se mêlaient aux cris et aux pleurs de Granger. Des mots se détachaient, des insultes bien plus cruelles que celles que j'avais pu prononcer.

Le poing du Mangemort atterrit durement sous la mâchoire de la Gryffondor dans un craquement sonore. Ce fut geste qui me fit reprendre mes esprits, ce son, c'était le déclencheur ! Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il se passa par la suite, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

C'était comme si quelque chose s'était réveillée en moi. Quelque chose que je ne contrôlais, contre qui je ne pouvais rien. C'était fort, j'en étais dépassé, noyé par tous ces sentiments qui coulaient dans mes veines. La haine n'avait jamais été aussi puissante, aussi dévastatrice. C'était comme un Feudymon, ça détruisait tout, cela me brûlait de l'intérieur. Les flammes me léchaient la peau, je les sentais et c'était grisant. J'étais comme coupé du monde, enveloppé par cette chaleur qui n'avait rien d'agréable.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres et après un regard à ma baguette, un temps, juste un moment, je sus qu'il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Le sort s'échappa de mes lèvres, si simple, tandis qu'en un instant, il frappa Dolohov. C'était fini, terminé. Le corps sans vie retombait mollement sur le sol sale de la cellule.

J'inspirais profondément, ne parvenant pas à réaliser. La haine s'échappait de mes pores, celle qui m'avait contrôlé. Je l'avais tué ? Déjà la culpabilité naissait et je sus que ce moment m'hanterait toute mon existence. J'avais volé une vie humaine pour la première fois … Je me sentais pas mieux, juste infiniment mauvais, l'image que j'avais de moi-même ne pouvait être pire. J'aurais voulu pleurer, mourir aussi. Alors je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux ? Que cette ordure qui gisait là, cet homme que tu avais tué sans même sourciller. Quel genre d'être étais-je ?

Les sanglots de Granger me forcèrent à mettre un terme aux remises en question qui étaient les miennes. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, le visage strié de larmes. Ses vêtements, initialement très abimés ne recouvraient qu'une infime partie de son corps. Le reste, en lambeaux, gisait par terre, témoignant de la violence qu'elle venait de subir. Sa peau était recouverte de griffures, du sang coulait de diverses plaies sur son visage. Je m'approchai d'elle, doucement, ne voulant surtout pas l'effrayer.

Son corps frêle semblait sur le point de se briser dans mes bras. Je serrais les dents, refoulant tous ces sentiments qui m'habitaient encore. Les questions aussi, je ne devais pas y penser, pas maintenant, il y avait plus important.

-Ca va aller Granger, c'est fini … C'est fini, tout va bien maintenant.

Je murmurais tout ce qu'il me passait par la tête, juste des mots pour l'apaiser. Les minutes défilaient et les pleurs de la sorcière restaient les mêmes, déchirants et terriblement douloureux.

Je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir, il fallait pourtant faire un choix et vite ! Il y avait une urgence dans les sanglots qui secouaient son corps, dans le temps dont la course était comme une menace. J'avais raison, les choses ne se passaient jamais comme prévues, jamais ! Il fallait pourtant s'en sortir, malgré ça, malgré tout.

Je pris ma baguette, un geste mesuré, à l'inverse de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Un mot soufflé, une excuse, et elle tombait dans mes bras, endormie. Je fermai les paupières, douloureusement. Un choix qui allait en engendrer des nouveaux, imprévus et peut-être des mauvais. Surement ! Qu'étaient-ils, quels seraient ces choix qui mèneraient à ma perte ?

Je quittais cette cellule, le poids de Granger dans mes bras n'était rien. J'avais tué un homme, aucun mot ne pouvait me décrire et rien ne pourrait réparer ça. Mais je pouvais l'aider, je pouvais sauver Granger et changer. Je tournais la page, et elle aussi, plus jamais elle ne reverrait cet endroit, je m'en faisais la promesse. J'avais fait mon choix !

 **J'ai perdu personne ?**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre peut choquer mais soit. Drago n'a pas été capable de tuer Dumbledore, mais pour moi, cette fois était différente. Comme souvent, il a agit sans penser aux conséquences, il s'est laissé emporté par sa rage. Et le regrettera surement longtemps, comme j'ai pu l'écrire dans le chapitre. Même si Dolohov était quelqu'un de mauvais et qu'il méritait peut-être son sort.**

 **Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, n'hésitez pas (juste, pas de scandale et de commentaires méchants dans le genre « mé c n'importe koi, Drago il feré jamet sa ! », je les prends très mal). Je me ferais un plaisir de répondre sur des points qui ne vous semble pas forcément clairs.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, il signe la fin du PDV Drago après ces cinq parties. Les choses vont s'enchainer plus rapidement maintenant et les sentiments vont évoluer aussi.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis (reviews, votes et commentaires), ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^**

 **Kiss !**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Pour un sourire

**/ ! \ Début du PDV Hermione**

Je m'éveillais. Je quittais le monde des songes avec regrets, cette douce pesanteur, ce grand rien si paisible. Reprenant lentement conscience de la réalité et de mes sens engourdis. Je me sentais nauséeuse, les informations ne me parvenaient que trop tard. Tout me revenait petit à petit, d'une lenteur autant exaspérante qu'alarmante.

La première chose qui me frappa fut le décor dans le lequel je me trouvais. Je ne le reconnaissais pas, j'étais certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu. J'étais allongée sur un lit aux draps de soie et de couleur verte. J'étais manifestement dans une chambre, immense et inconnue qui plus est.

Je tentai de me redresser, emportée par une panique qui prenait naissance entre mes entrailles. Ce fut un échec cuisant. Non seulement je retombai mollement sur le matelas moelleux, mais en plus ce geste réveilla une douleur aigue dans mon cerveau. Il se décidait enfin à fonctionner, mais pas de la manière que j'espérais. Mes mains formant un étau autour de mon crâne, je serrai les dents de toutes mes forces. Heureusement, ce début de migraine ne tarda pas à s'estomper.

Ce fut à cet instant que je remarquai les hématomes sur ma peau. La douleur dans tout mon corps se réveilla en même temps que les souvenirs réapparaissaient. Devant mes yeux défilaient les événements de la veille, aussi horribles et insoutenables soient-ils. Je me recroquevillai sur moi –même, enroulée dans la couverture verte. Je me sentais tellement mal, au-delà des blessures physiques, il y avait bien pire. Ma souffrance allait bien plus loin que tout ce qui pouvait être visible, que tout ce que mon corps meurtri pouvait bien donner à voir.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, me tirant de toute trace de réflexion. Draco Malfoy se tenait sur le seuil. Pour aucune raison apparente, ma haine se dirigea vers lui, presque instinctivement. Peut-être parce qu'à ce moment, j'en voulais à la Terre entière, parce qu'il était la seule personne que je pouvais détester autant que je le voulais.

Pourtant, à ma vue, son expression s'était adoucie. Il semblait plus doux, plus compatissant, plus humain. Je pouvais lire comme de la souffrance dans les lames acérées de ses prunelles. Il était mal à l'aise, je pouvais le voir à son regard fuyant, à cette moue bien particulière. Je ne faisais rien pour l'aider, rien du tout. Il parvint à trouver ses mots puisqu'il lança avec moins d'assurance qu'à l'accoutumée :

-Tu as faim ? Je t'ai apporté à manger.

Il tenait en effet dans ses mains un petit plateau en argent rempli de victuailles des plus alléchantes. Je ne le quittais pas les yeux, sans pour autant prononcer un seul mot. Il posa mon petit déjeuner sur le lit juste devant moi avec un petit sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas, mon estomac grognait et je ne pouvais pas résister. Je me jetai sur la nourriture et engloutis tout ce qui me qui tombait sous la main. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé des viennoiseries, je mis un point d'honneur à les déguster. C'était délicieux, vraiment !

Je finissais le contenu du plateau, même si je n'avais plus faim. Je ne voulais rien laisser, même si je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à me goinfrer, j'en avais besoin. Malfoy m'observait, légèrement en retrait, il vint ramasser le plateau sans faire de commentaire. Il avait perdu son arrogance, sa méchanceté gratuite et déplacée. Où étaient ses remarques froides et inutiles ?

Après un dernier regard, il allait quitter la pièce, mais je le retiens presque empressée :

-Malfoy ?

Il se retourna, visiblement étonné de mon initiative. Je me raclai la gorge avant de poursuivre, sans le regarder :

-Merci !

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un rictus dépourvu d'ironie, de la moindre mauvaise intention. Un vrai sourire. Et il quitta la pièce, sans rien ajouter.

J'ignorais la raison, mais le voir aussi sincère m'avait fait chaud au cœur. Je voulais le détester, le haïr pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, pour toute cette douleur que je ressentais. Mais je n'y arrivais plus, plus lui, plus maintenant. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Et qui détester à présent ? Que pouvais-je faire de toute cette souffrance, de cette rage qui étaient nées ? Je ne pouvais pas la garder pour moi, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour la supporter.

Les questions se multipliaient tandis que l'instabilité de ma situation s'ouvrait à mes yeux. Combien de temps allais-je rester ici à attendre ? Ce n'était que provisoire, je le savais. Malfoy m'avait sauvé la vie, mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir se passer ?

Au fond de moi quelque chose avait changé, je n'aurais su dire quoi. Un rien sans doute. Mais tout avait basculé, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Malfoy n'était plus l'être inhumain, je pouvais entrevoir en lui la personne qu'il était réellement. Le vrai Draco qui se cachait derrière son masque d'ivoire et ses propos venimeux. Qui se dévoilait dans un sourire.

 **Un chapitre un peu court mais ma bêta l'a corrigé très rapidement (tellement fière d'elle *^*), alors je le poste même pas en retard.**

 **Un chapitre très transitif, à l'image du changement de PDV. Du coup, pas vraiment d'action ou de révélation de fou, je garde ça pour les prochaines parties. C'est le temps de se poser un peu avant que les choses deviennent réellement sérieuses.**

 **J'en ai profité pour poser les sentiments d'Hermione (il le fallait bien, vu ce qu'elle a vécu) et une mini altercation entre les protagonistes. Les états d'âmes seront encore développés dans le prochain chapitre avec une petite symbolique, j'en dis pas plus ^^**

 **J'espère que cette partie, bien que pas hyper intéressante du point de vu de l'histoire, vous aura plu. Comme d'ordinaire, j'encourage quiconque lira ces lignes à laisser un quelque chose pour l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence). Votes et commentaires pour les Wattpadiens et reviews pour ceux qui lisent plutôt sur . Merci et à très bientôt !**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Une nouvelle Hermione

**/ ! \ Chapitre non corrigé, grande possibilité de fautes**

J'avais dormi une grande partie de la journée, jusqu'au lendemain matin. Un sommeil sans rêve, aussi reposant que possible et que rien ni personne n'était venu troubler. Ni les cauchemars qui me hantaient, ni les questions qui ne me laissaient aucun répit. J'en venais même à croire que Malfoy avait mis une potion dans ma nourriture. Je m'étais endormie peu après le petit-déjeuner et je venais à peine de me réveiller alors que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je ne me sentais pas fatiguée et, dans ce sens, j'allais mieux !

C'était avant que les souvenirs me reviennent, les uns après les autres, tous plus douloureux. Des flashs courts, qui disparaissaient un instant plus tard. Ils restaient pourtant là, bien que brefs, je ne pouvais rien oublier, rien de tout cela ! Ce qui c'était passé était indélébile, une plaie qui ne guérirait pas avant longtemps et dont je porterais la cicatrice pour toujours. Les blessures diverses qui striaient mon corps n'était presque rien, finalement. Elles partiraient bientôt, je le savais.

Je me sentais souillée, tellement sale à présent. Ce fut surement cette sensation qui me poussa à m'extirper de la douce chaleur des draps. Mes muscles protestaient au moindre de mes mouvements, mais je tachais de les ignorer. J'entrais dans la salle de bain de Malfoy, prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte derrière moi. La pièce était grande et lumineuse, résumant à elle seule le luxe de ces lieux, bien au-delà du raisonnable.

Je m'approchai du miroir immense, l'appréhension se mêlant à la curiosité. Qui était-ce ? Qui était cette fille en face de moi ? Je ne la connaissais pas, non j'en étais certaine ! A qui appartenait ce reflet abominable ? Pas à moi, c'était impossible ! Je parcourrai chaque détail, pour me convaincre que cette jeune femme n'avait rien à voir avec Hermione Granger. Un corps décharné où les os semblaient près à percer la peau à tout moment. Cette fille était si frêle, je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle s'écroule. Des hématomes et des griffures recouvraient en grande partie son épiderme. Du sang séché maculait encore ses vêtements déchirés et recouverts de saletés. La lèvre fendue, le visage creusé, un bleu s'étendait au dessus de son sourcil et sur toute la hauteur du front. Les yeux marron me fixaient avec un mélange d'horreur et de milliers d'autres choses. Ils n'avaient plus aucun éclat, plus rien, plus rien de vivant. Les cheveux formaient comme un nuage autour de ses traits émaciés, sales et complètement indomptables. C'était moi ! Cette fille dans le miroir que je ne reconnaissais pas. C'était elle, c'était moi. C'était Hermione Granger !

Je brisais le contact, m'ôtant à cette vision que j'aurais préféré éviter. J'aurais voulu ne pas voir cette nouvelle fille, celle que j'étais devenue. J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir !

Je me dévêtis rapidement, laissant tomber mes vêtements qui ne m'avaient pas quittée ces deux dernières semaines. Il n'en restait presque plus rien, des lambeaux usés et couverts de sang. Optant pour le bain plutôt que pour la douche, je laissai couler l'eau pendant de longues minutes. J'entrai dans l'immense baignoire, m'y émergeant complètement. La chaleur piquait ma peau et toutes mes plaies, mais je ne bougeais pas, l'appréciant malgré tout. Je dus changer l'eau deux fois, avant même de commencer à me laver réellement. Je frottais alors énergiquement ma peau, faisant fi de la douleur que cela occasionnait. Je ne sais combien de temps je m'acharnai ainsi. A mon sens je n'étais jamais assez propre, même si toute la saleté avait disparue. Je n'étais pas assez propre, je ne le serais jamais assez !

Je finis par sortir l'eau devenue froide, la peau rougie et flasque. Je ne pouvais décidément pas remettre mes vêtements … Sur une petite chaise avait été déposé une tenue, fraichement repassée. Je les enfilai rapidement, bien que bien trop grand pour moi, ils étaient propres. Le tissu était agréable à porter et devait sûrement coûter une petite fortune. Jamais je ne pourrais m'acheter de tels habits ! Malfoy allait certainement faire un infarctus en les voyants sur moi, je n'osai même pas imaginer sa réaction.

Prise d'un élan de courage, j'attrapai une brosse et entrepris de démêler ma tignasse dégoulinante. Je parvins à venir à bout de tous les nœuds au bout d'un temps qui ne devait pas être bien loin d'une heure. Mes cheveux étaient encore plus volumineux après cela et toujours aussi indisciplinés, mais c'était mieux ainsi.

Je sortis alors de la salle de bain, remarquant que trop tard la présence de Malfoy, assis sur le lit et occupé à faire tournoyer un bout de papier en l'air. Pendant un instant, j'eus envie de faire demi-tour, de m'enfermer dans la petite pièce adjacente. J'avais pourtant tellement de questions à lui poser, toutes celles qui me torturaient et auxquelles il avait la réponse.

Il se tourna vers moi, me dévisagea alors que je m'efforçais de reprendre une quelconque contenance. Je lançai la première chose qui me passa par la tête, aussi idiote soit-elle :

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas remettre les autres …

Je triturai le tissu nerveusement entre mes doigts. Je m'en voulais de m'excuser aussi facilement et de dire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Mon manque d'assurance était tout aussi écœurant.

-Ils étaient pour toi de toute façon. Ils sont un peu grands, mais c'était tout ce que j'ai pour le moment.

J'hochai la tête alors qu'il reprenait la parole :

-Je t'ais ramené à manger.

Sur le lit était posé le même plateau que la veille. Sans prendre le temps de formuler une réponse, je me jetai sur la nourriture et engloutis le tout en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Cela fait, je rassemblai ce qu'il me restait de courage ainsi que toutes mes idées et demandai :

-Malfoy ?

-Ici présent. Répondit-il, on ne peut plus sérieux

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvée ?

Il fronça les sourcils et le bout de papier qu'il faisait léviter retomba mollement sur le sol.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Tu veux dire que tu as agis sur un simple coup de tête, que tu as fait ça sans réfléchir ? Je ne te crois pas ! Tu risques gros s'ils t'attrapent et tu le sais très bien. Tu y as forcément pensé à un moment ou à un autre. Tu ne peux pas simplement risquer ta peau comme ça, et encore moins pour une Sang-de-Bourbe !

J'appuyai bien sur les derniers mots, faisant tiquer le Serpentard. Je voulais des réponses et je savais qu'il pouvait me les donner. Mon emportement était sans doute exagéré, mais je ne supportai plus de ne pas savoir.

-Décidément Granger, tu parles trop.

Je serrai les dents, attendant la suite. J'étais bornée, nous le savions tous les deux et je pouvais attendre longtemps comme cela. Le temps qu'il fallait.

-Tu as raison, j'y ai réfléchi. Mais ne me demande pas pourquoi je t'ai sauvé parce que je ne le sais pas. Ce qui s'est … passé à précipité les choses, c'est tout ! Ne chercher pas à en savoir plus, c'est fait et ça n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance

Je déglutis difficilement. Ca faisait mal, de l'entendre parler de _cela._ Pour une raison que j'ignorais, j'étais déçue. Peut-être attendais-je une autre réponse de sa part, mais laquelle ?

-Et maintenant ?

-Quoi « maintenant » ?

-Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ?

Je le vis prendre son visage entre ses mains, pousser un soupir, réfléchir un moment avant de répondre :

-Ca non plus je ne sais pas. Tous les Mangemorts te croient morte et c'est une bonne chose. Je vais essayer de te faire sortir du Manoir le plus vite possible !

J'ingérai l'information lentement. C'était un répit, un sursis qu'il m'avait octroyé en mettant sa propre vie en danger.

-Je ne comprends pas …

-Il faut croire que tu n'es pas aussi intelligente que l'on peut le prétendre.

Je me retins de peu de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante au visage. Il esquivait ma véritable question, je le voyais bien.

-Alors c'est tout ?

Le visage du Serpentard se tourna vers ma direction, son expression en disait long. Je poursuivais :

-C'est tout ! Tu me sauves la vie après m'avoir frappée, insultée et torturée pendant des jours et je devrais trouver ça normal d'après toi ? Et je ne prends même pas en compte le fait que tu me détestes depuis que tu m'as rencontré, à notre entrée à Poudlard, pour la simple raison que je ne suis pas née dans la bonne famille. Désolée, Malfoy, mais je ne comprends pas !

Il sera les points, visiblement contrarié. Je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me frapper, juste pour que je me taise. Il ne le fit pourtant pas, passant sa main dans ses cheveux presque blancs dans un soupir.

-Ecoute, Granger : oui, tu as raison de trouver mon comportement anormal, de mon vouloir à mort ou que sais-je ! Mais les choses ont changées, d'accord ?

Il s'était levé, me toisant de toute sa hauteur, la mâchoire serrée. Je détestais le ton qui employait, comme si j'étais une sombre idiote, comme s'il s'adressait à une attardée. Cette impression était bien désagréable !

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Granger, non ? Arrête de ne penser qu'à ta misérablement personne et ouvre un peu les yeux une bonne fois pour toutes !

Il allait quitter la pièce, faisant voler sa cape derrière lui, de la même manière que son parrain. Je pestai déjà contre lui, retenant le moindre commentaire du mieux que je le pouvais. Il s'arrêta pourtant, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il se retourna, me regarda bien en face et me cracha à la figure :

-Moi, j'ai changé !

Et il disparut, me laissant tout le loisir de mûrir ses paroles. J'aurais pu les ignorer, fulminer sur son comportement, le traiter de tous les noms. Mais je ne le fis pas et ce, pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement. Je voulais comprendre et ce besoin dépassait ma soif de connaissance, un désir qui venait tout juste de naître. Quelque chose d'inconnu, d'autrement plus puissant. Celle que j'étais devenue pouvait peut-être comprendre … Le comprendre ! Celle que l'on avait fait de moi pouvait peut-être apprendre à connaître ce nouveau Malfoy. Puisqu'il disait si sûrement avoir changé !

 **Comme dit plus tôt, ma bêta est à nouveau surchargée et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai choisi de poster quand même. Je mettrai en ligne la version corrigée dès que je l'aurais, mais je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes. J'ai relu plusieurs fois, histoire qu'il y en ait le moins possible, mais bon.**

 **Il y a du changement chez nos héros, dans ce chapitre ! Un changement moral que j'ai essayé de mettre en avant, de manière « illustrée » avec le moment où Hermione se lave (ouais bon XD). J'ai eu une journée difficile et je sens que je dis n'importe quoi, désolée pour ça aussi.**

 **Je ne vais pas en parler plus longtemps, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements, ça m'aide à continuer, et c'est ce qui m'a incité à publier sans attendre. Je suis déjà bien avancée dans l'écriture alors j'ai à cœur de vous faire partager tout ça !**

 **Une petite intention pour l'auteur, ça lui fera très plaisir (l'auteur, c'est moi, chais pas pourquoi je parle à la troisième personne XD).**

 **Bisous sur vos fesses !**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Issues et changements

Le jour se levait à peine et pourtant j'étais réveillée depuis des heures. Rien que pouvoir se fier au soleil avait quelque chose de réconfortant à mes yeux.

Dans ma cellule, le temps était impossible à calculer et j'avais alors perdu rapidement la notion de celui-ci. Les allers et venus des gardes et de Malfoy me permettait tout juste de garder quelques repères temporels. Je ne savais même pas combien de temps j'étais restée dans cette petite pièce sombre.

Le soleil réchauffait lentement la pièce, les rayons m'éblouissaient. Je restais devant la fenêtre, sans jamais me lasser des arbres immobiles qui se dessinaient jusque derrière l'horizon. Les couleurs hivernales se mariaient joliment avec ce décor, comme figé par le froid. Moi qui pensais ne jamais revoir un tel paysage, c'était une chance que je parvenais à apprécier désormais, à sa juste valeur. Je savais que ma situation était encore compliquée, mais elle me paraissait moins désespérée qu'il y a quelque jour.

Les courbatures dues aux tortures de ses derniers jours avaient presque entièrement disparues. Les traces commençaient lentement à s'effacer. Les hématomes viraient du bleu à des nuances moins visible, disparaissant pour les moins importants. Le reste cicatrisait aussi, pas aussi rapidement que je l'aurais souhaité, néanmoins.

Les cauchemars étaient toujours là et je savais alors que cette blessure serait la plus longue à guérir, peut-être même la garderai-je au côté pour toujours. La nuit qui avait précédée avait été mouvementée, plus que ça même. Les souvenirs que j'en gardais ne pouvaient être plus clairs, bien qu'une part de moi aurait préférée les oublier.

 _Je me réveillais en sursaut, les souvenirs de mon cauchemar se perdaient déjà. Assise dans le lit, je faisais mon possible pour calmer les battements irréguliers de mon cœur. La peur ne me quittait pas pourtant, bien que l'objet de mes tourments restait inconnu. Des larmes dévalaient le long de mes joues alors que les souvenirs refaisaient surface. J'étais comme submergée, perdue dans ses images que je savais pourtant fausses. Au milieu de tout ça, la voix de Malfoy me parvenait :_

 _-Granger ! Granger ! Reprends-toi Granger !_

 _Evidemment qu'il était là, puisque j'étais dans sa chambre et dans son lit. Je sentais sa main qui me secouait l'épaule, sans trop de ménagement. C'est pourtant ce geste qui m'arracha aux images de mon cauchemar. Je restai ainsi, hébétée, les sanglots restés bloqués dans ma gorge. Il faisait sombre, je parvenais à peine à distinguer la silhouette du blond à ma droite. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai dans ses bras et laissai libre cours à mes larmes. Malfoy ne savait pas comment réagir, le sentait à sa raideur, mais il ne me repoussait pas alors ça m'était bien égal._

 _Je pleurai sans retenue, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, sans même me rendre compte que c'était bien mon pire ennemi de toujours que je tenais dans mes bras. Ce contact ne m'avait pas dégoûté, j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de réconfort._

 _Malfoy, la surprise passée me serrait légèrement contre lui dans une étreinte à la fois intime et pudique. C'était étrange, mais ça me faisait du bien, plus que ce que ma fierté me permettait d'avouer. Il murmurait quelques paroles, des mots lancés comme ça, parfois sans suite._

 _Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi. Une heure, peut-être même deux. La patience du Serpentard m'étonnait, sa gentillesse du moment certainement encore plus. Je m'endormais, épuisée par mes pleurs. Avant de me laisser aller aux bras de Morphée, je pus encore sentir les lèvres de Malfoy sur mon front, un léger effleurement. Et une parole, à peine soufflé, si bas que je pensais l'avoir rêvée :_

 _-Bonne nuit, Hermione !_

J'étais presque persuadée avoir rêvé ces quelques mots ainsi que le baiser. Ca me semblait tellement irréaliste, improbable. Ma propre conduite m'avait étonnée, je m'étais jetée dans les bras de Malfoy et j'y étais restée, bien plus de temps que nécessaire. Je peinais aussi à y croire, à réaliser.

Une part de moi était complètement dégoûtée, me détestait pour la nuit derrière. C'était l'une des personnes que je haïssais le plus dans ce monde. Il m'avait fait souffrir, il m'avait détruite et je l'avais détesté tellement souvent. Les souvenirs de la torture remontaient en moi, le dégoût qu'il m'avait inspiré. Pourtant, l'autre part me rappelait les paroles de Malfoy, celui que je commençais tout juste à connaître. La personne qui n'avait plus rien d'inhumain, le sorcier doué de sentiments et tiraillé par cette guerre qu'il ne souhaitait pas plus que moi. Ce Malfoy m'avait ouvert les yeux, avait réussi à me faire changer de position là où je pensais cela impossible.

Je balayais toute cette haine que je savais désormais infondée, ces souvenirs douloureux. Oui, aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître, je lui avais pardonnée !

….

Malfoy entrait dans la chambre en début d'après-midi, apportant avec lui mon repas de midi. Après avoir soigneusement verrouillé la porte derrière lui, il déposa le butin sur le matelas.

-Merci !

Ca aussi, je pensais ne jamais avoir à le dire. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je remercierais Malfoy pour quoi que ce soit, je lui aurais certainement rigolé au nez. Encore maintenant, ce petit mot sonnait étrange, presque faux.

Je mangeais en silence, non sans remarquer la gêne de mon vis-à-vis bien qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour la cacher. Il semblait moins sûr de lui qu'à l'ordinaire et ça suffisait pour le démasquer à mes yeux. Aucun mot ne fut échanger et je ne faisais aucun effort pour meubler ce silence.

C'est trois coups distincts frappés à la porte qui le brisa. Mon cœur rata un battement alors que je cherchais désespérément à croiser le regard de Malfoy. Il maîtrisait bien mieux ses émotions et m'intima simplement le silence alors que je retenais ma respiration. Les secondes s'allongeaient au-delà du possible, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève de derrière la porte :

-Draco ? C'est moi, Severus.

Mon soulagement était immense, j'inspirai une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Malfoy déverrouilla la porte sans attendre et sans hésitation, m'accordant un bref regard. Le professeur Rogue apparut dans l'embrassure, fidèle à lui-même autant que possible. Vêtu entièrement de noir, la peau blafarde et les cheveux gras retombant lourdement sur ses épaules. Il paraissait à peine plus fatigué qu'à l'ordinaire, des cernes violettes soulignaient son regard profond.

-Miss Granger, comment allez-vous ? Vous semblez en meilleur forme ! le lança-t-il en guise de salutations

-Mieux qu'il y a quelques jours, c'est certain. Et vous ? Je répondis, acide

Mon ton sec ne semblait pas le déranger, il ne tiqua même pas. Il reprit, de sa voix doucereuse :

-Je crains que votre pseudo évasion n'est déclenchée quelques problème supplémentaire à ma liste déjà bien longues. Alors ma santé n'est pas ma priorité présentement.

Le silence s'imposa à nouveau. Lourd et pesant. C'est finalement Malfoy qui le brisa, au bout de longues secondes de flottement :

-Parrain, est-ce que vous avez du nouveau ?

Ce n'était pas terrible comme entrée en matière et le blond, grimaçant, semblait être de mon avis. Le Mangemort ne releva pas, soupira et se lança :

-La situation devient de plus en plus instable, c'est compliqué, vraiment ! Tu as de la chance que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas eu de soupçons, Drago. Tu dois faire attention, encore plus qu'avant. Il faut qu'elle parte le plus vite possible !

-Que je parte ? Mais il ne vient pas avec moi ?

Mon exclamation fut accueillit par des visages défaits et un nouveau silence. Je bouillonnais, il me paraissait évident que Malfoy vienne avec moi !

Le Serpentard après un temps dit alors, à peine plus haut qu'un chuchotement :

-Bien-sûr que je pars avec elle.

Cette façon de communiquer comme si l'autre n'était pas là aurait pu me faire rire, dans d'autres circonstances. La décision de Malfoy ne semblait pas ravir Rogue qui faisait un gros effort pour ne faire aucun commentaire. De toute évidence, il la désapprouvait profondément.

-Dans deux jours, le Manoir sera vide toute l'après midi, vous pourrez alors vous enfuir. D'ici là, préparez-vous, prenez que le strict minimum et pensez à toutes les possibilités. Une fois sortis, vous pourrez transplaner en sécurité, mais même s'il devrait n'y avoir personne, restez prudent !

Sur ces mots et sans rien ajouter, il quitta la pièce dans un bruissement de capes. Je m'affalais lourdement sur le lit, me remémorant les informations reçues. Malfoy m'apostropha alors à son tour :

-Granger, je m'occupe des préparatifs. Toi, tache de faire fonctionner tes neurones pour trouver un endroit sécurisé !

Je ne relevais même pas la pique lancée par mon vis-à-vis, elle m'arracha même un maigre sourire. Il me tapota l'épaule, presque hésitant derrière son visage fermé.

Malfoy quittait tout, sa famille et son camp, il prenait des risques énormes. Je savais que derrière son air indifférent, il en souffrait, que tourner le dos à tout lui était difficile. Plus que ça même, impossible surement. Maintenant, je pouvais le voir. Je pouvais voir ça en lui, ce conflit, cette peur et tout un tas d'émotions qui se mêlaient et avaient de quoi rendre n'importe qui fou. Je pouvais le voir !

 **Le chapitre n'est pas corrigé, ma bêta est surbookée avec ses exams. Je suis désolée pour les erreurs que vous trouverez.**

 **Du rapprochement à l'horizon ouiouioui et Drago partira avec Hermione. Moi je trouve ça beau *^***

 **Les sentiments évoluent encore et vont se concrétiser réellement dans les prochains chapitres (j'en dis pas plus, mais y'aura du concret ;3). Fallait bien que ça commence quelque part. Je suis actuellement sur l'écriture des dernières parties de la fic (j'ai de l'avance XD) et avec l'action, je ne peux pas trop développer les émotions. J'en profite maintenant, c'est plus calme pour le moment (mais pas pour longtemps). Du coup, je pose la situation avec Hermione, avec ce qu'elle a vécu aussi, ses souvenirs et ce qu'elle en garde.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu malgré mes fautes et n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Je compte sur vous les poneys !**

 **Bisous sur vos deux joues (et n'abusez pas de chocolat !) :3**


	19. Chapitre 19 : Lâcher prise

La journée avait bien commencée, calmement, d'une douceur agréable. Malfoy était déjà parti et j'avais profité longuement de l'immense lit, la couverture de soie faisait comme un cocon protecteur autour de moi. Je ne réfléchissais plus, ne pensais plus, je laissais simplement mon esprit divaguer à sa guise, sans même m'en soucier. C'était d'une simplicité enfantine !

J'avais fini par m'arracher à cette perte de temps aussi reposante soit-elle. Je m'étais habillée rapidement, Malfoy avait réussi à retrouver ses anciens vêtements qui s'avérait être à ma taille. Jamais je n'avais porté d'habits aussi chers et je n'en aurais surement plus jamais l'occasion, d'ailleurs.

Je réfléchissais à un endroit sûr, un endroit que les Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas connaître et où ils ne pourraient jamais nous trouver. Un endroit Moldu, obligatoirement. Je cherchais dans mes souvenirs un lieu perdu au milieu de nulle part, un lieu que personne ne pourrait trouver par hasard. Je revoyais mon enfance, une bouffée de nostalgie me submergea alors complètement. Mes parents … Penser à eux, revoir leurs visages si familier faisaient toujours aussi mal. Je faisais mon possible pour écarter leurs traits de mon esprit, de les laisser à l'écart de tout ça encore un moment. C'était les endroits qui avaient bercés mon enfance, dont les souvenirs se mélangeaient, dont les images n'étaient plus aussi nettes qu'autrefois défilaient à une vitesse folle. Ces lieux étaient imprégnés de l'enfant que j'avais été, ils avaient tous une saveur particulière, le bon goût de l'insouciance et de l'innocence. Le goût amer et envoutant du passé !

Je me tirai de mes réflexions, je devais m'éclaircir les idées, ne pas laisser la nostalgie gâcher cette journée. Je remarquai seulement le plateau de nourriture déposé sur la table de nuit. Du pain beurré, une tranche de cake, un fruit et une tasse de café fumante, je souris. Je mangeai lentement cette fois, appréciant le goût de chaque aliment.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Quelques coups portés à intervalle régulière, légers mais insistants. Je gardais le silence, la main crispée autour de ma tasse brûlante, le cœur battant à mes oreilles si fort que je craignais que l'on puisse l'entendre. J'attendais patiemment que l'intrus s'en aille, une terreur sourde naissant à l'intérieur de mes entrailles.

Soudain, une voix féminine provenant de l'autre côté de la porte s'éleva, claire et douce :

-Hermione, ouvre s'il te plait.

Je songeai à un instant à l'ignorer, faire la sourde d'oreille et attendre gentiment qu'elle parte, qu'elle me laisse tranquille. La venue de quelqu'un, quelle qu'elle soit ne pouvait qu'être synonyme que de mauvaise nouvelle. Pourtant, malgré ça, je déverrouillai l'issu d'un mouvement vif, non sans peur. La silhouette fine et délicate de Narcissa Malfoy se dessina dans l'embrassure. La ressemblance avec son fils ne pouvait pas décemment remise en doute. Elle arborait les mêmes cheveux blonds aussi pâles que la lune, fins et ordonnés. Des yeux à peine moins gris, mais infiniment moins cassant, incroyablement plus doux. Les traits étaient semblables, réguliers et aristocratiques, d'une harmonie parfaite.

Je refermai rapidement la porte derrière la femme qui me dépassait de plus d'une tête. Elle se tenait droite, empreinte d'une dignité qui lui était propre, d'une élégance peu commune.

-Excuse mon intrusion, mais je souhaitais te parler.

J'hochai la tête, l'encourageant à ma manière à exprimer le fond de sa pensée alors que je regagnai ma place sur le lit où l'aristocrate s'installa à son tour, toute en retenue. Malfoy ne lui avait apparemment caché ma présence ici et j'espérai qu'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix. Elle se lança après un bref moment :

-Je sais ce que mon fils et toi projetez de faire, demain.

Une sueur froide se fraya un chemin le long de ma colonne vertébrale, entrainant un frisson qui parcourut mon épiderme.

-Et vous comptez nous empêcher de quitter le Manoir ? Demandais-je, d'une voix que j'aurais voulue plus sûre.

-Non. Evidemment que non, Hermione, je ne compte en aucun cas vous nuire d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Bien que je préférais qu'il ne quitte pas le Manoir, pour sa propre sécurité …

Je ne pouvais que comprendre la femme qui se tenait en face de moi. L'instinct maternel était plus fort que n'importe quoi, Narcissa en était la preuve vivante.

-Non, ce que je voudrais de votre part, c'est une simplement promesse.

-Laquelle ?

Elle semblait chercher ses mots, un courage manquant ou peut-être totalement autre chose, une chose qui m'échapperait. Finalement, elle dit :

-J'aimerai que vous me promettiez de veiller sur mon fils. Il n'est pas celui que les autres pensent, il n'est pas aussi fort qu'il le voudrait. Pour moi, il restera mon petit fils …

Ses mains fines serraient légèrement les miennes, à la fois délicates et pleines de détermination. Je réfléchissais rapidement : pouvais-je seulement lui refuser cette faveur, en avais-je seulement l'intention ? Après un moment, je répondis, avec toute la conviction que faisait naître ces pensées en moi :

-Je le ferais, Madame Malfoy, je le ferais. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je ferais tout mon possible.

Et c'était vrai. Si nous survivions tous les deux à cette guerre, je me ferais un devoir d'assurer ces arrières pour qu'il n'ait pas à souffrir des choix de son père.

Le sourire de l'aristocrate se peignait doucement sur son visage, illuminant ses traits fins et pâles. Elle serra une dernière fois mes doigts entre les siens, se leva, me salua poliment et quitta la pièce. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir bien agis, d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, d'avoir fait le bon choix.

…..

Le bruit des clés dans la serrure et je sus sans même me retourner de qui il s'agissait. La porte s'ouvrit et je me levai du lit où j'étais allongée depuis une bonne heure. Il était là, Malfoy, fidèle à lui-même au-delà du possible. Il enlevait son écharpe et son manteau, les joues encore rosies par le froid. Je tentai d'oublier la petite voix en moi qui me murmurait qu'à cet instant plus que n'importe quand, il était beau. Incroyablement beau.

Il s'affala lourdement sur le matelas, faisant fi de son éducation et des bonnes manières. Je demandai finalement, d'une voix que je voulais légère et après un moment de flottement :

-Dure journée ?

Il se redressa lentement tandis que je m'asseyais à nouveau. Son expression semblait indéchiffrable mais tel que je connaissais, il devait trouver ma tentative de meubler une conversation complètement pathétique.

-Tu n'imagines même pas ! Et la tienne ?

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il me retourne la question, c'était plutôt étonnant de sa part.

-Ta mère est venue me voir … je répondis, volontairement vague.

Il se tendit, la mâchoire serrée, il rétorqua, moins détaché qu'il l'aurait souhaité :

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

-Elle voulait que je lui promette de veiller sur toi lorsque nous aurons quitté le Manoir !

Ma franchise eut le don de sortir Malfoy de se mutisme, l'étonnement se lut clairement sur son visage pendant quelques instants, avant qu'il reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions. Il grogna :

-Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on « veille » sur moi.

Je souris, c'était ça, la fierté masculine, celle que je côtoyais depuis plusieurs années et que je retrouvais à ce moment.

Malfoy semblait avoir rajeuni de plusieurs années, avec sa moue boudeuse et contrariée. Alors, instinctivement et sans réfléchir, la distance entre nous disparut et mes bras se refermèrent autour de ses épaules. Il se raidit à mon contact et je songeai à faire marche arrière, à me détacher de lui avant qu'il me repousse. Je m'attendais à un rejet de sa part, violent et blessant, mais il n'en fit rien. Il me rendit mon étreinte, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. C'était agréable et je ne m'en voulais pas, la chaleur qu'il me procurait m'apaisait. Je murmurai :

-Non, tu n'en as pas besoin, Draco.

Son nom sonnait étrange dans ma bouche, j'avais prononcé ces paroles sans méchanceté, juste normalement. Ca changeait tout. Lentement, il se détacha de moi et je rencontrai son regard gris. L'acier incroyablement de ses prunelles n'avait jamais semblé si réel, je pouvais en distinguer chaque éclat. Je ne pouvais pas quitter ces nuances du regard, j'en étais comme prisonnière.

Draco Malfoy ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi vivant, aussi humain, aussi magnifique. Je me fis la réflexion que c'était certainement la plus belle chose qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. A la seconde qui suivit, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes et j'oubliais toutes formes de pensées. J'oubliais tout.

 **Chapitre plutôt long et toujours pas corrigé. Sincèrement, je ne saurais pas quand vous aurez droit à un chapitre corrigé … J'en suis désolée !**

 **Ca se rapproche cette fois concrètement et le prochain chapitre, je l'annonce par avance, sera un lemon. Ouioui, le premier de cette longue fic en 20 chapitres, il était long à venir celui-là XD Petite appréhension et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. A partir de là, les sentiments seront plus concrets et plus sûrs aussi. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose et il était temps, à mes yeux. Après, je ne sais pas non plus ce que vous en pensez ^^'**

 **Désolée pour l'attente encore une fois, j'ai honte (je suis hyper ponctuelle pour tous mes autres projets). Je vais essayer de publier la suite rapidement, tant pis pour la correction :3**

 **Info : J'AI FINI L'ECRITURE D'AUBE ET CREPUSCULE HIER ! *rigole et pleure en même temps* Ouais, bah après un an et demi … De l'émotion, je poste plus régulièrement maintenant (ouais, avec plus de dix chapitres d'avance, j'ai de la marge XD)**

 **Bises les ponyy**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Sentiments amoureux

**/ ! \ Cette scène contient un lemon (scène de sexe détaillé). A tous ceux que ça peut gêner, les innocents ou autres, je ne vous conseille pas ce chapitre. Pour les autres : bonne lecture ^^**

A cet instant, quelque chose changea en moi. Je ne saurais dire quoi, même s'il y avait une part de certitude. Au moment où j'affleurai les lèvres de Malfoy des miennes, je crus que mon cœur allait exploser. Il battait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'avais le sentiment qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

Mon corps était en proie à des centaines d'émotions, de sensations dont je ne m'en saurais jamais crue capable. J'oubliai ce qu'il m'avait fait et qui il était, pourquoi ce geste m'était interdit. J'oubliai tout, la guerre, les Mangemorts, l'instabilité dans laquelle nous nous trouvions tous les deux.

Le baiser avait quelque chose d'instinctif, le désespoir s'y mêlait en même temps que l'incertitude. Ses lèvres avaient le goût du danger, de l'inaccessible, de la perfection. Je me perdais au milieu de tout cela, je lâchai prise en même temps qu'il s'abandonnait lui aussi. C'était étrange, je peinai à y croire. Comme entre rêve et réalité, où même l'impossible était permis, même l'irréalisable.

Nous nous écartâmes un instant et je me sentis tomber dans l'acier profond de prunelles du Serpentard. M'y noyer, m'y perdre, y mourir. Je pouvais le voir, le comprendre. Ses yeux me livraient tous ses secrets, tout ce que la fierté faisait taire, tout ce que les mots ne disaient pas. La vérité. _Rien n'est vraiment que ce que l'on ne dit pas._ L'acier ne coupait plus, ne blessait plus, il n'était plus froid pour moi. Les yeux de Malfoy étaient comme un miroir, ils reflétaient son âme, la nature véritable d'un être que le mensonge avait détruit. Je voyais l'humain, celui que les Mangemorts voulaient voir disparaître. Ainsi plongée dans l'infini de son regard, je le voyais tel qu'il était réellement, un homme fait de chair et de sang, d'émotions et de faiblesses. Et je sus que cet homme là, je l'aimais !

J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ce que je ressentais à cet instant, à quel point tout cela me bouleversait. Mais les mots ne venaient pas et j'espérai de toutes mes forces que, lui aussi, comprendrai. Qu'il parvenait à lire dans mes yeux ce que je peinais à formuler.

Malf- Draco, sourirait. Pas grand-chose, juste assez pour que je le remarque. Doucement, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et cueillis le léger rictus sur ses lèvres fines. Après un court moment, je sentis les doigts du Serpentard se mêler à ma chevelure, juste à la naissance de ma nuque. Du bout des doigts, je caressai les traits de son visage et sa joue, la peau douce sous mes doigts.

Le baiser se fit plus pressant, plus profond, plus intense aussi. J'y perdais la raison, ainsi que toutes pensées cohérentes. Le désespoir et une passion qui m'échappait encore. Tous ses sentiments nouveaux qui nous submergeaient tous les deux.

A bout de souffle, Draco s'écarta légèrement, son front contre le mien et j'admirai une fois encore la beauté de ses prunelles pâles. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, sans échanger un mot. Au fond de moi, la peur qu'il me rejette, que l'acier de ses yeux retrouve leur froideur était encore bien présence. Mais le Serpentard arborait une expression nouvelle, qui lui était comme étrangère. Le masque était tombé juste après s'être fissuré. Je caressai ce visage parfait, doucement, avec toutes les précautions du monde. Draco était comme nu, vivant et bien humain, aucun doute n'était permis. J'en étais émue, au-delà des mots.

Le contact visuel fut brisé, son visage disparu dans mes mèches brunes. Je sentis ses lèvres contre mon oreille, son souffle chaud s'échouait sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner. Le murmure s'éleva, si bas que je crus un instant avoir rêvé ces mots :

-Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal, Hermione.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Est-ce les paroles, la manière dont il les a prononcées ou simplement mon nom dans sa bouche ? Peut-être les trois réunis. Les bras forts de Draco s'enroulèrent autour de moi et il me serra contre lui. L'étreinte avait quelque chose d'incroyablement libérateur, de protectrice. Je savais qu'il ne lèverait plus la main sur moi, que je pouvais oublier notre passé commun. Les coups et la douleur. La torture et l'humiliation. C'était la fin d'une époque, de longues années de haine réciproque. Draco n'était plus le gamin arrogant de Poudlard, ni l'être inhumain que la guerre avait créée.

Nous restâmes ainsi encore un long moment, je profitai de la chaleur de son corps laissant mes pensées divaguer. Un bonheur envahissait mon être alors que l'espoir renaissait.

Le Serpentard s'empara une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres. C'était rien qu'un effleurement, d'une douceur irréelle. Il parsema mon visage de baisers, aussi léger qu'un papillon, sur mes paupières, sur mes joues, au coin de ma bouche, sur ma tempe et sur mon front. Je sentais naître en moi un sentiment nouveau : le désir. Celui que je voyais poindre dans les prunelles d'acier, que je peinais à envisager, à comprendre.

Les baisers progressaient, descendaient le long de ma mâchoire et de ma gorge. Comme de légères brûlures sur mon épiderme. Je croisai le regard de Draco, ses yeux superbes brillaient d'une requête, il semblait me demander l'autorisation. Les images de cette fameuse journée, de Dolohov et de ce qui avait failli se produire me revenaient, par flashs. Je m'efforçai de ne pas y penser, ce n'était pas lui, en face de moi se tenait quelqu'un qui m'était cher désormais. Ca faisait toute la différence.

Draco ne me quittait pas des yeux, spectateur du combat interne qui venait de prendre fin. J'hochai la tête presque imperceptiblement, pour ne rien gâcher du moment. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres fines du Serpentard, sa beauté était incroyable. Après cela, sa bouche ne me quitta plus, irradiant ma peau d'un plaisir inconnu.

Les yeux clos, j'oubliai totalement Dolohov, la peur qui me nouait le ventre quelques instants plus tôt. Les doigts habiles défaisaient les boutons de mon haut, découvrant ma poitrine. Je faisais mon possible pour ne pas rougir, mais je sentais déjà mes joues s'enflammer. Merlin, si même mon corps me trahissait … Bien-sûr, cela n'avait pas échappé à Draco qui pouffait déjà, les yeux rieur et de toute évidence, de très bonne humeur. Je lui adressai un regard noir, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Je ne pouvais plus le haïr, même s'il l'aurait fallu, je ne pouvais plus le détester.

En un instant et sans que je ne réalise, je me retrouvais allongée sur le lit. Le regard de l'homme au dessus de moi me cloua sur les draps de soie. C'était si puissant, il semblait pouvoir lire en moi et je me sentais mise à nue. Il retira mon soutien-gorge et cette fois, je parviens à soutenir son regard sans faillir.

-Tu es belle …

La voix roque résonnait dans mon esprit et j'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. L'étonnement passé, je me retins de justesse de lui rire au nez. Je n'étais pas belle, je le savais depuis bien longtemps et personne ne s'était jamais gêné pour me le rappeler. Encore moins lui. Je ravalais un commentaire et mes vieilles rancunes. Je vis dans ses yeux que c'était vrai, qu'il ne mentait pas. Et ce fait me laissa stupéfaite, mais indéniablement heureuse. J'aurais pu en pleurer, je ne parvenais pas à trouver les mots justes, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Le remerciement était bien trop simpliste, alors faute de mieux, je gardais le silence.

La chaleur de Draco m'envahissait et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien. Ses baisers parsemaient ma poitrine, accordant une attention toute particulière à mes tétons. Je tentai en vain de refréner les soupirs et gémissements qui me venaient naturellement.

La bouche du Serpentard descendait lentement. C'était une torture bien agréable ! La meilleure jusqu'à présent, la plus délicieuse. Arrivé à la hauteur de mon pantalon, Draco m'accorda un regard et fini de me dévêtir avec une facilité étonnante. Je n'étais pas sa première partenaire et je le savais, mais y penser m'irrita bien plus que prévu. Pansy Parkinson ? Sans aucun doute. Qui d'autres ? La réputation de Draco n'était pas à refaire du temps de Poudlard, et je ne me faisais aucune illusion.

Des doigts frais me ramenèrent à la réalité, alors que le Prince me soulageait de mon dernier vêtement. Prise soudain d'un accès de courage, je me redressais et entreprit de dévêtir mon vis-vis à mon tour. D'accord, c'était aussi une bonne excuse pour masquer la gêne avait refait surface. Je bataillai avec les boutons de son haut pendant un long moment, jurant intérieurement. Draco se retenait visiblement de rire et je pestai encore davantage. Il eut finalement pitié de moi et déboutonna le reste.

-La prochaine fois, j'opterai pour un tee-shirt simple si tu y tiens !

Je virai au cramoisi et dévisageai son visage hilare. Mais où étais passé Malfoy ?

-Ou tu m'apprendras à déboutonner une chemise correctement.

-Comme tu préfères.

Je retirai le vêtement et apparu un torse pâle qui ferait verdir de jalousie n'importe quel homme. Si la nudité d'un homme ne m'était pas familière, je faisais mon possible pour masquer mon trouble. Du bout des doigts, je retraçais les muscles fins de son ventre. Plus que jamais il ressemblait à une statue grecque, bien qu'il soit plus proche d'un dieu à cet instant. Sa peau diaphane avait quelque chose de lunaire, d'irréel, comme sortie tout droit d'un rêve. Une telle perfection était alors de ce monde ?

-Merlin. Tu es magnifique.

Les mots m'avaient échappés et le sourire qu'ils arrachèrent à Draco n'avait rien d'humble. Je m'attaquai cette fois au pantalon, avec la ferme intention d'arriver à mes fins rapidement. Heureusement, la boucle de la ceinture céda rapidement et je parviens à ôter le vêtement. Le tissu sombre disparut, laissant apparaître des jambes pâles recouvertes d'un duvet blond presque blanc. Je me retrouvai alors devant un nouvel obstacle qui réduit à néant toute la confiance que je venais d'acquérir : un boxer. La bosse qui le déformait colora immédiatement mes joues.

J'imaginai déjà un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Drago et je rassemblai mes idées, ne me laissant aucune occasion de tergiverser. J'abaissai lentement la dernière barrière de tissue nous séparant, puisant dans l'envie qui naissait en moi. Le sexe apparut devant mon visage et je sentis clairement mon bas ventre se contracter. Mon inexpérience me rattrapait et j'avais le sentiment d'être étrangement pathétique.

-Hermione.

La voix de Draco me ramena à la réalité et je plongeai dans ses yeux. La luxure s'y lisait, comme rendu liquide par un feu qui brûlait en lui et qui me consumait. Le baiser qui s'en suivit était puissant, fort et je ne pouvais simplement pas y rester indifférente.

-Je ne te force à rien.

Et c'était vrai, je le savais. Les paroles du Serpentard avaient quelque chose d'étrangement doux, comme s'il tentait de me rassurer.

-Je le sais.

Je sentais qu'il allait me tenir les propos que la situation rendait d'usage. Non, je ne le regretterai pas. Non, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Et oui, j'en étais absolument certaine. Je vis ces discours dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable mourir sur ses lèvres. Fallait-il vraiment y réfléchir ? A cet instant, je n'étais sûre que d'une chose : je le voulais ! Tant pis pour les remords et pour la morale, il n'existait plus à mes yeux.

Je me retrouvais allongée à nouveau, les lèvres de Draco se mouvant contre les miennes, confirmaient toujours plus ce que je considérais désormais comme une certitude. La main de l'homme que j'aimais trouvait mon intimité et j'oubliai toutes mes angoisses. Un doigt me pénétrait doucement, alors que je me perdais dans le baiser. Un deuxième suivit, occasionnant un léger inconfort. Ce n'était pas de la douleur, c'était juste inhabituel, un peu gênant tout au plus. Il entama alors de petits mouvements alors que le plaisir montait en moi.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent alors et j'haletais sous les doigts talentueux de Draco.

-Dr-Draco !

Les mots étaient sans suite et s'échappaient de ma bouche sans même que je les remarque.

Le Serpentard cessa bien trop vite à mon goût sa délicieuse torture. J'en restai tremblante sur les draps que je maltraitai déjà. Un dernier regard échangé, et c'est son sexe qui me pénétrait. Je retins ma respiration, sans parvenir à me détendre. Je m'accrochai à la première chose que je vis : les prunelles indescriptibles qui me faisaient face. Je m'y perdais, m'y noyais. La douleur qui suivit semblait alors bien secondaire, bien plus supportable. La brûlure aiguë qui parcourrait mon bas ventre m'arracha un cri que j'étouffai de ma paume.

La voix de Draco résonnait dans mon esprit, je n'en comprenais pas le sens mais le son me rassurait. Il embrassa mes paupières humides et m'interrogea du regard. La douleur était devenue moins cuisante et je lui adressai un maigre sourire. Il entama alors un léger mouvement, sous les grimaces que je tâchai de refouler. L'inconfort laissa bientôt sa place à une autre sorte de sensation, bien plus agréable. Les coups de butoirs se faisaient plus puissants alors que le plaisir grossissait. Je le laissai prendre des proportions phénoménales, je le laissai m'envahir. Les soupirs et les gémissements ne me parvenaient plus, je ne voyais que le visage de Draco et les sensations qui me submergeaient.

-Oh, M-Merlin !

Je n'avais jamais ressenti chose pareille. J'avais le sentiment que la Terre venait de s'arrêter de tourner, il n'existait plus rien d'autre en ce monde. Le temps ne s'écoulait plus, nous avions quitté ce lieu pour un nouveau, bien meilleur.

Bientôt, je regagnai ce monde juste au moment où Drago le quittait à son tour, dans un cri de jouissance véritable. Sa chaleur m'emplit entièrement et j'observai ses traits. Le plaisir les rendait encore plus beau si seulement c'était possible, leur donnant une douceur nouvelle. C'était une autre sorte de beauté, et un autre Draco Malfoy qui se tenait là.

Je profitai de ce calme, de cette plénitude. Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'aurais voulu ne plus le quitter, rester contre lui jusqu'à ce que la guerre prenne bien, et pour bien plus encore.

-Merci.

Par ce simple mot, j'avais peur de briser ce moment. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, Drago me dévisagea longuement. Puis il sourit, et j'eus l'impression de voir le rictus d'un enfant. Celui que le Mal avait détruit, avait forcé à grandir. C'était le pouvoir de croire, d'espérer, de vivre. Une pureté qui se cachait au fond de lui, une beauté intérieure que je savais bien réelle. Plus que jamais, il était magnifique, avec ce sourire d'enfant et cette lueur qui illuminait son regard. J'embrassai ses lèvres et ses paupières, son bonheur était mien.

-Je t'aime Draco.

 ***retient sa respiration***

 **Tout le monde est encore là ?**

 **Bon, j'avais une certaine appréhension concernant ce chapitre XD Il n'est pas corrigé, encore une fois, désolée. J'espère que ce tout premier lemon vous aura plu, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire (j'écrivais plus du yaoi à ce moment :')). Un très long chap en plus (plus de 2500 mots), je ne me facilite pas la tâche.**

 **Avec cette partie, nous avons attient les deux tiers de cette histoire. La fin se profile doucement, mais il y a encore de la marge.**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre ? J'attends vos retours dans l'espace commentaire (vos votes) ainsi que les reviews.**

 **Bises ;3**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Adieux et fuite

C'était la douceur qui accompagna mon réveil. Une chaleur bien agréable, une sorte de cocon bienfaiteur. Un sourire s'étirait sur mes lèvres et je ne cherchais même pas à le masquer. J'étais heureux, pourquoi en avoir honte ? C'était rare, à tel point que je peinais à y croire et que je voyais déjà cette joie nouvelle m'échapper.

Je me décalais légèrement, juste assez pour contempler celle qui se tenait à mes côtés. Hermione Granger. Pas la Sang-de-Bourbe, la Gryffondor collée au Survivant, l'abomination qu'elle était aux yeux des miens. Non. C'était juste Hermione. Et elle était belle ainsi, endormie. Les yeux clos, elle semblait paisible, un léger rictus étirait ses lèvres et ses traits étaient comme apaisés.

Doucement, mes doigts parcouraient son visage qui avait perdu toutes les rondeurs de l'enfance. Je me perdais dans les boucles brunes qui formaient comme une auréole autour d'elle.

Je ne regrettais rien, absolument rien. De lui avoir fait l'amour ou de l'avoir sauvé. C'était sans doute les plus belles choix de mon existence, les plus fous aussi, mais puisqu'il le fallait ! J'avais tué pour elle. J'avais assassiné un être humain de sang froid et sans même sourciller. Je savais que je porterai cette culpabilité pendant longtemps encore. Je repensais sans cesse à cette fameuse nuit, les conséquences et le poids des souvenirs. Je revoyais le corps de Dolohov s'écrouler, ses yeux fixés sur son assassin et tellement plus loin. Je me sentais monstrueux, j'avais le sentiment de ne pas valoir plus que ces Mangemorts.

Je m'efforçais de me rappeler la raison pour laquelle j'avais agis. Le traumatisme qu'avait subi Hermione n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle aurait vécu si je n'étais pas intervenu. C'était un bien piètre réconfort mais il avait le mérite d'être sincère. Est-ce que je l'aimais ? Surement !

C'était le grand jour. J'étais partagé entre le soulagement et la terreur sourde qui me rongeait les entrailles. Soit nous quittions définitivement le Manoir sans possibilité de retour et nous obtiendrons un répit supplémentaire. Soit nous échouions, et je préférai ne pas imaginer la suite.

Tous pensaient Hermione morte, comme ordonné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A leurs yeux, je m'étais simplement débarrassé du corps, puisqu'elle n'était plus d'aucune utilité. Seule la disparition d'un fidèle Mangemort suscitait quelques bribes d'intérêts. Si certains s'imaginaient qu'il s'était enfoui comme tant d'autres, tandis que d'autres pensaient à une prise d'otage de la part des l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mon Maître était trop occupé pour s'en préoccuper réellement et je me devais dire que c'était une bonne chose pour nous.

Un soupir et je rassemblai mon courage pour me lever. Un dernier regard pour la Gryffondor plongée dans les limbes du sommeil et je quittai la pièce.

….

-Je t'en prie, Draco soit prudent !

Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu ma mère aussi paniquée. Elle parvenait d'habitude à contrôler ses émotions, à ne rien laisser paraître. Mais pas aujourd'hui et comme je la comprenais !

-Je le serais, mère. Ne vous vous inquiétez pas pour nous, on s'en sort toujours !

Un maigre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées. J'admirai son visage, sa beauté aristocratique, les années ne pouvaient rien faire contre sa beauté. Narcissa Malfoy était d'une rare beauté, et remplissait son travail de mère du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et pour ça, je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant.

L'étreinte qu'elle me donna était maternelle, elle me fit du bien. Je respirais l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux, mes souvenirs d'enfants refaisant surface. Je la serrai fort dans mes bras, c'était ma mère, celle qui avait été pendant longtemps mon seul soutien.

-Je suis si fière de toi mon fils, tellement fière !

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux soudain et il me fallut puiser dans tout mon contrôle pour ne pas y laisser libre court. Je murmurai :

-On va y arriver, je vous le promets. Elle … Elle n'est pas comme les autres et je peux le faire pour elle. On va s'en sortir, mère, croyez-moi !

Je me détachai de cette chaleur presque avec regret alors que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en grand. Bellatrix était là, sur le seuil, ses yeux roulant dans leur orbite alors qu'elle parcourait la pièce du regard, s'attardant sur nous. Ma mère s'était redressée et était parvenue à retrouver une forme d'impassibilité. J'arborai l'expression la plus neutre possible, feignant l'indifférence et un naturel inventé de toutes pièces. Ma tante nous scrutait, soupçonneuse derrière quelques mèches folles qui lui masquaient une bonne partie du visage.

-Bella ! Qui a-t-il ?

Les deux sœurs nées Black se dévisageaient, comme à la recherche d'un élément de réponse. Les narines frémissantes, le regard de l'ainée déviait parfois vers moi, j'y lisais des doutes derrière la folie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? Seuls dans la cuisine alors que tu n'y mets jamais les pieds, Cissy. Qu'est-ce que vous préparez tous les deux qui ne mériteraient pas d'être transmis au Maître ?

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma poitrine alors que je luttai pour paraître détaché.

-Mais voyons, Bella, qu'est-ce que tu me dis là ? Je parlais simplement à mon fils, où vas-tu chercher ces balivernes ?

Pas entièrement convaincue, ma tante n'ajouta rien, tournant les talons et quittait la petite pièce. Tous les muscles de mon corps se relâchèrent d'un coup. Merlin !

…..

Lorsque je rejoignais ma chambre, Hermione était bien réveillée. En vérité tout était prêt. Elle avait rassemblé quelques affaires dans un petit sac soumis à l'un des sorts dont elle avait le secret.

Nous nous retrouvâmes face à face. Le temps semblait s'allonger, le silence s'installait entre nous deux. Je lisais la crainte dans ses yeux automnaux et un espoir fou, complètement fou. Je partageai ces sentiments. Les souvenirs de la veille me revenaient, la douceur et la beauté de cette nuit-là. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier, ou pire, avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Alors je fis mourir l'espace entre nos deux corps et l'enlaçais. Comme j'avais pu le faire avec ma mère plus tôt dans la journée. Oui, c'était pour elle que je faisais tout cela et même si c'était risqué, même si tout pouvait mal se terminer, je n'avais aucun regret.

Je respirai l'odeur d'Hermione, ce parfum fruité que je connaissais bien maintenant. Je profitai de ce moment de calme, de plénitude, pour la simple raison que je savais qu'il ne durait pas. Je serrai le corps frêle de la Gryffondor, aussi fort que je le pouvais et ses maigres bras m'entouraient avec la même vigueur.

Finalement, nous nous séparâmes. Je fis taire cette irrépressible envie de rester contre elle, de l'embrasser encore et encore. Sans un mot, je lui tendis sa baguette devant ses yeux ébahis :

-Elle était dans le bureau de mon père, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais la récupérer.

Je la sentais émue et j'étais plutôt fier de ma surprise. Hermione prit l'objet dans ses mains et le sourire qui s'étendit sur ses lèvres valaient toutes les peines du monde. Elle balbutia :

-M-Merci, Draco. T-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est …

La fin de sa phrase mourut alors qu'elle peinait à contenir ses émotions. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, mais déjà elle me serrait contre elle. Une nouvelle étreinte bien plus furtive. Je demandai alors, pour la forme :

-Tu es prête ?

-Tout est en ordre. Et toi ?

Je déglutis. J'avais appréhendé ce moment, au moins autant que je l'avais espéré. Mon regard balaya la petite pièce, s'y attardant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Cette chambre qui avait bercé mon enfance, remplie de souvenirs de toutes sortes. Je ne la reverrais sans doute jamais ! Résolu, je chassai ces sinistres pensés et répondis, d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée :

-Tous les Mangemorts ont dus quitter le Manoir, la voie est libre pour nous. On devrait y aller, il est l'heure !

Elle opina du chef et je vis dans ses yeux cette détermination qui la définissait. Je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai, doucement, avec toute la passion qui m'animait, cette volonté de vivre et de s'en sortir. Si nous devions mourir aujourd'hui, je n'aurais aucun remord. Les lèvres d'Hermione contre les miennes ne laissaient aucune place pour le doute, seule notre conviction commune subsistait.

Nous passâmes la porte et soudainement, mon cœur prit un rythme bien plus soutenu. Le couloir était désert et je jetai un regard derrière moi. La Gryffondor tenait sa baguette bien dans sa main, prête à réagir au moindre pépin. Nous avançâmes lentement, traversâmes le couloir et les escaliers, sans faire le moindre bruit.

Je savais que je ne serrais pas soulagé avant que nous soyons en sécurité. Pourtant, quand nous la porte d'entrée fut dans mon champ de vision, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Nous étions si proches du but, si proche ! Encore quelques pas, une petite poignée de seconde et nous serons dehors, nous pourrions alors transplaner. Je tendis le bras vers la poignée, une douce euphorie me gagnait alors que nous étions presque libres. Presque !

Mais un rire retentit. Un son que je connaissais par cœur et qui me fit frémir d'horreur. Un rire de dément, cristallin et bien trop aiguë. Je me retournai, la silhouette de ma tante se dessinait à ma droite. Un sourire n'exprimant que sa folie la défigurait.

-Draco, mon petit Draco. Tu es si mauvais, si prévisible ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? La libérer, la laisser s'enfuir alors que mon Maître la croit morte ? Je savais que tu ne valais pas mieux que ton père. Un traître de plus dans la famille Malfoy, quoi d'étonnant ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Instinctivement, je lui lançai le premier sort qui me vint à l'esprit alors que je sentais la terreur d'Hermione derrière moi. Un déluge de couleur s'abattit sur nous, incantations les plus terribles de ce monde. Je les parais du mieux que je le pouvais alors que la Gryffondor en envoyait d'autres. Je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir correctement, mon instinct de survit avait pris la relève.

Bellatrix ne faiblissait pas et je réalisai que nous ne pourrions pas nous en sortir de cette manière. J'hurlai en direction de la sorcière à mes côtés :

-Sors Hermione, je te rejoins ! Cours !

Sans s'arrêter de riposter, elle semblait peser le pour et le contre, ses capacités intellectuelles en parfait état de fonctionnement. Finalement, elle recula encore, ouvrit la porte en grand pour faciliter l'accès et passa l'issue.

J'inspirai profondément et entrepris de me décaler vers la sortie. Ma tentative n'avait pas échappée à ma tante qui en plus de me jeter des sortilèges, s'avançait dangereusement de moi. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma poitrine, alors que j'abandonnai tout semblant de stratégie. Je me jetai le plus rapidement possible sur la porte, esquivant les incantations lancées à répétition. Hermione semblait paniquée, la main tendue devant elle. Nous devions transplaner et je me précipitai sur elle. Mes oreilles sifflaient et le vacarme assourdissant des sorts qui frappaient les murs étaient insupportables.

A l'instant où j'atteignis la Gryffondor, je sentis une douleur émergée sans que je parvienne à la localiser. Un dernier sort venait de me frôler et je ne pouvais en constater les dégâts. Le cri de rage de ma tante se fit encore entendre, et dans un son sinistre, nous transplanâmes.

 **Pas mal d'action pour chapitre, ils quittent définitivement le Manoir Malfoy cette fois-ci. Les « adieux » entre Drago et sa mère. Apparition surprise de Bellatrix, toujours là quand il ne faut pas XD**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu. Je poste beaucoup plus souvent et j'essaie d'être un peu près régulière. Il n'y a pas de correction par contre, je m'en excuse ^^**

 **Vote, commentaire et review, je compte sur vos avis. J'ai eu très peu de retour sur le lemon, vraiment. Est-ce qu'il vous a déplu ? Vous avez décroché de l'histoire ? Mon imagination fait le reste et je pars très loin dans mes théories. Laissez-moi votre point de vu, ça ne prend que quelques minutes et c'est tout ce que j'y gagne (à part le plaisir d'écrire, bien évidemment). C'est important pour moi et mon moral alors je compte sur votre générosité ;3**

 **Jade**


	22. Chapitre 22: Nostalgie d'un temps perdu

L'instant d'après, un nouveau paysage se découpait devant mes yeux. Je n'y fais même pas attention alors que mes oreilles sifflaient encore du transplanage. Mais c'est une autre douleur qui se distingua alors, me vrillant le flan gauche. La main d'Hermione me soutenait sans quoi je me serais surement écroulé.

Tout était allé trop vite sans que je parvienne à distinguer chaque chose. Mes sens étaient comme embrumés et seule l'élancement aiguë de mon côté était bien identifiable. Mon regard y dévia lentement, avec la peur de ce que j'allais découvrir. Sur le tissu pourtant foncé, un tâche plus sombre si étalait. Du sang …

-Merlin ! Drago, tu …

Elle s'étranglait sur la fin de ses propos mais je n'eus aucun mal à imaginer la suite. Je grimaçai sans vraiment chercher à masquer ce que je ressentais. Putain, cela faisait un mal de chien !

Hermione, observa la blessure, les sourcils froncés de concentration et d'inquiétude. Etrangement, cette inquiétude me réchauffa le cœur et aurait presque pu m'arracher un sourire. Je me sentais horriblement pathétique à être heureux pour cela. La Gryffondor, après un moment, déchira le vêtement à l'endroit de la blessure. J'eus un hoquet, songeant un instant à la valeur du tissu et à son prix. Je baissai les yeux, prêt à découvrir l'étendu des dégâts. Une méchante entaille de plusieurs centimètres s'étendait sur mon flan gauche. Le sang s'écoulait lentement, mais je découvrais avec soulagement que le sort n'avait pas d'autres effets.

Je m'efforçai de garder mon calme, inspirant profondément. Hermione sortit sans attendre sa baguette, et je l'observai, me crispant imperceptiblement. Elle murmura un sort élémentaire et la douleur diminua sensiblement. Ensuite et à l'aide d'une nouvelle incantation, la plaie se referma et semblait dater de plusieurs semaines. Je soupirai, soulagé.

-Tu devrais faire Médicomage, Hermione.

Elle me lança un regard étonné, perplexe même. Elle me dévisageait, longuement et je poursuivais maladroitement :

-Je - Enfin, pas maintenant bien-sûr. Quand la guerre sera terminée, et qu'on sera libres !

Je choisis de ne pas poursuivre, sentant que je m'aventurai sur un terrain miné. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais le sujet semblait sensible pour elle.

-Merci pour ça.

Elle hocha la tête, pinça les lèvres et se redressa. Je pris alors un moment pour regarder autour de moi. Nous étions dans une forêt dense que le froid rendait sans vie. Les sapins étaient partout et jusqu'à perte de vue. Une petite maisonnette en bois, un véritable taudis, sortait de terre à quelques pas. J'eus un regard dégoûté pour cette cabane avant de demander à l'égard de la sorcière :

-Où sommes-nous ?

Elle fit quelques pas, comme plongée dans ses pensées et ma question semblait idiote, inappropriée. Elle observait longuement les arbres, avec une mélancolie bien lisible sur ses traits. J'aurais aimé pouvoir connaître la teneur de ses réflexions. Si je songeais un instant à la Légilimencie, cette possibilité fut vite écartée. Je refusais simplement d'être encore cet homme, d'être comme ses Mangemorts. Parce qu'en quittant le Manoir, j'avais mis un terme à cette vie, à tout ce que l'on avait fait de moi. Et il n'était pas question de trahir la confiance d'Hermione !

Finalement, et après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles ma patience fut mise à rude épreuve, elle se tourna vers moi. Elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres et la nostalgie que je lus dans ses yeux remua quelque chose en mon for intérieur.

\- Une forêt d'Allemagne. Avec mes parents, nous voyagions souvent dans des endroits perdus. J'ai toujours apprécié ça, pas de touristes en masse et de pollution sonore. C'était calme et ça me plaisait. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier cet endroit, malgré toutes les années …

Elle eut encore un regard autour d'elle. La forêt, puis la petite maisonnette en bois. Elle sourit, les yeux humides, perdue dans une époque douloureusement lointaine.

-Un vieil homme vivait dans cette cabane, loin de tout. Je me souviens avoir été étonné d'abord, comme mes parents. Mais il avait été gentil, trop surement. Nous nous étions un peu perdus et il nous a proposé son aide. En attendant que nous puissions repartir, il était venu me voir. J'avais peur, la nuit commençait à tomber et j'étais fatiguée. Il m'a raconté des histoires, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve le sourire. Il n'avait rien à y gagner, mais ça semblait lui tenir à cœur. Nous sommes partis un peu plus tard et je ne l'ai jamais revu.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Elle luttait contre ses larmes, je pouvais le sentir. Sa voix était secouée de trémolos, vibrante d'émotions qui menaçait de la submerger.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me rend si triste … Ce n'est qu'un souvenir comme un autre.

Je m'avançai, doucement, alors que les feuilles gelées soulignaient mes pas. Je m'arrêtai seulement lorsque je fus suffisamment proche de la Gryffondor, sans toutefois l'être trop. Le cœur aux bords des lèvres, elle poursuivit :

-Je pense que … Peut-être que c'est parce que tout ça me semble si lointain. Le bonheur, l'innocence et l'ignorance ne sont que des mots maintenant et … ils me sont comme étrangers !

Elle fuyait mon regard, s'attardant sur une motte de terre sur le sol. Je ne pensais pas un instant à la railler, à contre dire ses propos. Elle était à fleur de peau, et la pression accumulée était sur le point de refaire surface. Je comprenais cela. Elle avait été assez forte et il fallait qu'elle craque à un moment, elle en avait besoin. Ma main se perdit dans ses mèches que je plaçai derrière son oreille, attendant la suite. Finalement, elle se lança et ses yeux noisette rencontrèrent les miens :

-C'est aussi parce que je … j'ai repensé à mes parents. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer qu'ils n'ont aucun souvenir de moi. J'essaie de ne pas y penser, je n'ai pas le droit d'oublier le sort d'Oubliette que j'ai lancé. Je les ai protégés mais … Ils me manquent tellement !

Sur ses dernières paroles, Hermione éclata en sanglots. Je fis mourir le petit espace entre nous et la serrai dans mes bras, de toutes mes forces. Ses pleurs étaient amers, la souffrance du passé ressurgissait et elle ne parvenait plus à garder la tête froide. Je pouvais le comprendre, le concevoir pour elle bien que ma situation soit bien loin de la sienne. Cette mélancolie m'était familière. L'enfance avait pris fin si vite pour nous, au profil de combats aux enjeux bien plus importants. C'était la guerre pour tout le monde, même pour les adolescents tels que nous. Au cœur du conflit et du côté opposé, il y avait-il pire scénario ?

Et au milieu de tout cela, la nostalgie d'une ère révolue apparaissait pour ne jamais nous quitter. L'innocence et les rêves déchus. Il y restait à peine de la place pour les états d'âmes et les sentiments partagés.

 **Un chapitre assez court en soi, qui sert plus à placer le nouveau décor. Une partie plus transitive pour remettre tout à sa place.**

 **J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plu, j'aime bien écrire ce genre de texte. En réalité, je ne suis pas très branchée action et dialogue, mais plus émotions et sentiments. Mais bon, il ne faut pas rester bloquer sur ses facilités et négliger les lacunes.**

 **Toujours pas de correction, désolée pour les fautes. J'essaie d'y faire attention pour vous évitez une perte momentanée de la vision. J'espère aussi que ça ne gâche pas trop la lecture et que cette longue histoire vous plait toujours, bien que l'on s'approche doucement de la fin.**

 **Oui, les sentiments évoluent mais j'ai fait en sorte que leur relation ne soit pas trop gnangnan (avec des « je t'aime mon amouuuuuuuuuur » et des « mon poussionnou adoré, je t'ai fait la cuisine »). Je mets au clair les sentiments qui les lient et ceux qui en concernent d'autres. Ils restent assez pudiques, ils ont été ennemi pendant six ans et je ne l'oublie pas. Un Drago romantique et une Hermione complètement soumise, c'est non XD**

 **Et bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Le vingt-troisième chapitre sera court, mais plus rythmé et basé sur le couple. Une petite pause dans la guerre et ce qu'elle apporte. On rentrera quand même bientôt dans le vif de l'action, pas d'inquiétude ;3**

 **Bises les poulets,**

 **Une Jade KO mais toujours en vie ^^**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Effusion et promesse

La vieille maison était certainement inhabitée depuis des années déjà. La poussière s'était accumulée sur le mobilier pour former des couches inquiétantes. Les toiles d'araignées s'accrochaient à tous les angles, aux fenêtres, aux coins de la table et surtout au plafond. L'odeur de moisie était à peine supportable. Tout cela me dégoûtait au-delà du possible et je n'avais qu'une envie : quitter cet endroit !

Hermione s'était directement mise à l'œuvre. C'était dans ces moments que je reconnaissais le courage des Gryffondor … Elle m'avait très vite fait comprendre que si je ne mettais pas très vite la main à la pâte, j'allais le regretter. Si j'avais songé à l'ignorer, je rejetai rapidement cette idée et c'est à contre cœur que je rejoignis la sorcière.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous passâmes à nettoyer cette minuscule cabane pour lui redonner un aspect habitable. Malgré l'usage de la magie, la tache prit bien plus de temps que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Le Soleil avait déjà disparu derrière l'horizon lorsque ce bien piètre objectif fut atteint. Les draps restaient usés, la pièce unique n'en était pas pour le moins minuscule. Tous les vieux meubles semblaient s'entassés les uns sur les autres, tous identiques dans leur misérable état. Je m'affalais sur la couche dure dans un soupire las. Une toile d'araignée était restée accroché dans mes cheveux blonds et je la retirai presque rageusement.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

Hermione se tourna vers moi, les cheveux en bataille et visiblement, d'une humeur exécrable.

-Comment ça ?

Je pris un instant avant de répondre. Je rassemblai quelques idées, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres, la situation était tellement risible !

-On pourrait très bien rester ici, qui le remarquerait ? Peu importe l'issu de la guerre, personne ne pourrait nous trouver ! On aurait qu'à attendre quelques temps dans ce trou, ou ne jamais en sortir.

Le dégoût que je vis dans les yeux d'Hermione me blessa, mais je me levai et poursuivis, plus fortement encore :

-On ne serait pas les premiers à fuir la guerre ! Et qui nous en voudrait ? On n'est que des enfants, Hermione, rien de plus !

Quelque part, je pensais les mots qui s'échappaient de ma bouche. Ils étaient simplement attisés par cette fatigue plutôt synonyme de lassitude. Je m'en voulais, sans trop m'en vouloir. J'avais besoin qu'elle le sache et je savais qu'elle pensait pareille, sans toutefois réussir à se l'avouer. La vérité blessait et elle m'avait que trop longtemps atteint.

Je repris, plus doucement, conscient des mots qui m'étaient arrachés et de ce qu'ils représentaient :

-Ou on peut décider de prendre part une dernière fois à ce conflit. De combattre avec les risques que ça implique, de mettre un terme à cette guerre !

Hermione hocha la tête, soudain plus calme elle aussi. Mes paroles n'étaient pas vaines et l'atteignaient à leur manière.

-Mais on doit faire notre choix maintenant et tous les deux. On ne fait que gagner du temps depuis le début et … Il faut que ça cesse !

Je la vis clairement déglutir. Chacun de mes mots étaient pensés mais sonnaient clairement mieux dans ma tête. Ces paroles symbolisaient toute ma lassitude, celle de fuir éternellement, de n'être certain de rire. Je voulais savoir où aller, pourquoi me battre et en quoi croire. J'avais besoin d'Hermione pour cela, pour me dire où aller et me conforter dans mes choix passés.

Elle s'approcha de moi, lentement. Puis, elle dit, pesant visiblement ses propos :

-Tu as raison, c'était idiot de ma part. Je- Est-ce que tu te battrais aux côtés de l'Ordre ?

Elle semblait contenir ses larmes, et je sentais que cette question renfermait bien plus que son essence même. Une interrogation masquée qui en entrainait d'autres encore, et ne pouvait me laisser indifférent. Doucement, en pleine conscience de sens de mon geste, je pris ses mains dans les miennes. Je la regardai, et c'était dans ces instants que je la voyais réellement, telle qu'elle était. Et elle était belle !

J'eus un sourire, et je le sus sincère. Je sentais sa peau douce sous ma paume et son regard ne s'arrêtait pas au mien, il allait bien plus loin que cela. Vers un futur commun en lequel nous placions tous nos espoirs. Je la serrai dans mes bras, avec force et délicatesse à la fois. Comme l'être le plus précieux et le plus cher à mes yeux. A son oreille, je murmurai :

-Oui, Hermione.

C'était assez, suffisant pour nous deux. La tension était tombée, mon agacement ainsi que ma lassitude. Ces émotions me semblaient dérisoires à présent et comparées à ce sentiment qui prenait un sens nouveau. J'embrassai Hermione et j'aurais très bien pu en pleurer. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de sel, celui des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Je séchai le liquide né de l'émotion et mes mains trouvèrent leur place au milieu des boucles brunes.

Je me battrai pour elle. C'était tout ce que voulait bien signifier ma réponse, tout ce qu'il y avait bien à comprendre. Ce que mes baisers devaient porter, lui donner comme toute preuve. Et son nom dans ma bouche sonnait comme une promesse :

-Hermione …

 **Court chapitre mais nécessaire, pour le lemon qui va suivre principalement XD**

 **Pas grand-chose à dire, à part qu'il fallait mettre aussi du piquant dans la relation (pas de gnangnan et de surnoms mignons ^^).**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience et ils m'ont à nouveau un peu manqués alors je compte sur vous (votes, commentaires, review).**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Actes et abandon

**/ ! \ Contenu mature durant une bonne partie du chapitre / ! \**

Je m'écartai d'elle après un long moment. Avec douceur, j'essuyai les quelques larmes qui restaient sur son visage. Elle souriait à présent, un rictus presque enfantin se dessinait sur ses lèvres. La lumière que les Mangemorts avaient fait disparaître renaissait à nouveau dans son regard. Même si je ne cesserai jamais de m'en vouloir pour ce que je lui avais fait subir. C'était un bien étrange soulagement.

J'aimais la manière dont elle me regardait, sans cette haine qui l'avait si longtemps caractérisée. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle ne voyait plus en moi le Mangemort, mais juste Drago. L'image néfaste que j'avais de moi, elle pouvait bien l'effacer.

Les souvenirs de notre première nuit ressurgirent. Le bonheur et le plaisir. L'euphorie qui m'avait prise lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots refit surface. Je t'aime. Ses propos avait l'air tellement sincère, tellement vrai qu'ils m'avaient bouleversés. J'avais l'habitude d'attirer le sexe opposé et ce, depuis des années, et ce genre de paroles n'avait alors aucun poids, pas la moindre valeur. Peut-être était-ce parce que ces dires ne venaient pas d'une personne chère. Mais venant d'Hermione, les choses étaient totalement différentes … Et je ne pensais songer à prononcer ces mots à mon tour !

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, avec toute la passion qui m'avait jadis effrayée. Le ballet de nos langues réchauffait mon être et faisait disparaître tout le reste. La lassitude, la peur et l'urgence. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans mon monde où une place toute particulière lui était réservée.

Je la renversai sur le lit, cherchant du regard un quelconque accord de sa part. Les vêtements sonnaient de trop, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Je la soulageai donc de ceux-ci, ignorant mon impatience au profil de l'intégralité du tissu.

Bientôt, Hermione se dévoila à moi, nue et absolument magnifique. La perfection existait bien pour moi et peu importait les critères qui la qualifiait d'ordinaire. Du bout des doigts, je retraçais ses courbes fines et féminines. Je me sentais comme honoré. Heureux de pouvoir la toucher ainsi, quelqu'un comme moi. Je voulais me prouver et lui montrer que j'avais changé, rien que pour être digne de poser mes mains sur son corps. J'avais été son premier homme, et Merlin savait à quel point je m'étais senti honoré de cela !

J'embrassai sa peau, et sa saveur en était délicieuse. J'aimais ses soupirs, j'en tirai une fierté presque sadique. Savoir que c'était moi qui lui procurais ce plaisir ne pouvait que me donner le sourire.

Je retrouvais le chemin de ses lèvres et j'y cueillis son sourire. Ce rictus que nous partagions, cela et bien plus encore ! Elle profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour me faire rouler sur le dos. J'étais à la fois surpris et heureux, je la reconnaissais bien là. Ses cheveux éternellement indisciplinés retombaient en cascade dans son dos et sur ses seins. La malice de ses traits offrait un contraste avec son corps nu, c'était superbe !

-Elle est là, ma Lionne !

Et elle sourit, se penchant sur moi. Son audace masquait chacune de ses maladresses, son inexpérience en devenait presque un atout. Elle entreprit de défaire les boutons de mon haut, avec application. Elle susurra :

-Le Serpent est bien trop vêtu.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Répliquais-je avec un sourire.

Elle se débattit quelques instants avec le tissu et je me retins de le retirer moi-même, sans le moindre égard pour sa valeur. Finalement, Hermione réussit à venir à bout de la dernière attache dans un sourire triomphal. Je m'offris le luxe d'une petite remarque :

-C'est déjà mieux que la dernière fois, tu progresses Hermione.

Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tirer la langue, mais elle se contenta d'une moue vexée. Son regard quitta le mien pour mon torse et je la laissais profiter de la vue. Je fis taire mon égo alors qu'une jolie couleur rosée colorait les joues de la sorcière. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa la cicatrice encore bien visible sur mon côté. La blessure ne datait que de quelques heures et semblait vieille de plusieurs semaines. C'était impressionnant ! Le touché d'Hermione semblait soulager ma peau et la tendresse du contact avait de quoi émouvoir n'importe qui.

La caresse se poursuivit, à la fois aérienne et délicate. Lorsque les doigts d'Hermione s'arrêtèrent, je rouvris les yeux sans avoir remarqué les avoir fermés à un moment. La confiance que j'avais pu lire dans le regard d'Hermione s'était totalement éteinte. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, incertaine devant mon bas ventre. Je tentai de me redresser :

-Hermione, é-écoute, tu n'es pas obligée de …

-Non. T'inquiète pas, c'est juste nouveau pour moi …

Et elle sourit, rassurante, sa main sur mon torse me força à me rallonger sur la couverture rapiécée. Cette part d'elle ne me déplaisait pas, bien que je ne souhaitais pas la forcer en quoi que ce soit. Après un court instant, Hermione défit la boucle de ma ceinture d'un mouvement plus ou moins hésitant. Avec un peu d'aide de ma part, le vêtement fut retiré au même titre que les autres, formant un petit tas flasque à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne restait qu'une dernière barrière entre nos deux corps, et les doigts de la sorcière restèrent bloqués sur l'élastique de mon caleçon. D'un mouvement rapide, je le retirai et le jetai à son tour.

Je décidai de laisser ma fierté de côté, et de lui donner un contrôle total de la situation. La vision de la Gryffondor me surplombant était une véritable torture et je dus user de tout mon sang-froid pour rester immobile. C'était une Lionne juste en face de moi ! Malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu, le naturel refaisait surface et l'éviter était purement impossible !

Les mains caressèrent un moment mes hanches, si légèrement que je dus me concentrer pour en être certain. C'était agréable et empreint d'une rare délicatesse. Le toucher dévia finalement vers le centre de mon anatomie et je fermis automatiquement les paupières. La main enroulée autour de mon sexe se fit bientôt plus ferme et moins hésitante. Je serrai les dents, bien résolu à ne pas laisser échapper un seul son. Lorsqu'Hermione esquissa quelques mouvements, je tirai un trait sur la moindre résolution :

-Merlin, H-Hermione ! Oh, putain …

Je pouvais presque sentir le sourire de la sorcière à travers mes paupières closes. Au bout de longues minutes, je lui intimai de cesser sa torture, usant de tout mon calme. Devant son expression étonnée, je crus utile de me justifier :

\- Si tu continues, je ne tiendrai pas !

Opinant, elle embrassa mes lèvres et je partageai avec elle tout mon désir, toute cette passion nouvelle. Lorsque mon pénis trouva le chemin de son antre, je crus perdre la tête. Mes mains se détachèrent de son visage pour trouver leur place aux hanches d'Hermione. Le plaisir se construit progressivement, alors que les mouvements se faisaient en parfaite harmonie. Nos corps semblaient n'être entier qu'ensemble. Je n'entendais pas les soupirs, que ce soit les miens ou ceux de ma Gryffondor. Ce n'était que la résonnance de cette félicité qui se concrétisait juste là, pour elle et moi.

L'apogée était presque douloureuse, au seuil d'un monde inconnu. Le plaisir était partout, même en dehors de mon corps. Je pouvais sentir celui d'Hermione, aussi proche que moi de la libération. Nous atteignîmes cette terre nouvelle au même moment, dans un cri commun.

L'état étrange qui suivit la jouissance était indescriptible. Une descente lente de ce nuage que j'avais atteint, ne laissant qu'un sourire béat sur mon visage. Hermione s'était allongée à mes côtés, la respiration courte et le même rictus sur les lèvres. Je ne m'étais rarement senti aussi bien, aussi serein. La guerre et le danger semblaient loin, enfermés loin d'ici. Cette sensation étrange … Le ciel sans le moindre nuage à l'horizon, tel que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant !

Soudain, un éclair de douleur me traversa, détruisant avec lui tout ce petit bout de paradis. Je me redressai directement et portai ma main à la marque sombre de mon avant-bras.

-La marque des Ténèbres ?

-Evidemment, quoi d'autre ? Je répondis, aussi sec et sans réfléchir un seul instant à mes propos.

La brûlure était de plus en plus vive et je regrettai déjà ma réponse idiote. Les muscles bandés, je faisais mon possible pour garder mon calme.

-Il t'appelle ?

J'hochai frénétiquement la tête avant d'ajouter, d'une voix roque que je ne reconnus pas :

-Il est en colère, et pas seulement à cause de nous !

Je sentis un filet de sueur se frayer un chemin le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors que je plaquais ma main contre ma bouche. C'était comme si le tatouage bougeait sous ma peau, mu d'une vie propre et avide d'une douleur bien réelle.

La main d'Hermione se posa sur mon épaule, d'une douceur apaisante. La fraicheur de son toucher était agréable et je m'efforçai de garder un semblant de calme.

-Ca va aller, Drago. J-Je suis là, t'inquiète pas.

Malgré la banalité apparente de ses propos, entendre mon nom dans sa bouche me soulageait.

-Je t'aime !

Je déglutis péniblement, fermant les yeux sur la brûlure intense de ma peau. C'était bon, ces quelques mots d'apparence banaux. Le pouvoir qu'il renfermait était à ma portée à présent, quoi que j'en dise.

La douleur diminuait progressivement, laissant la place à un soulagement bien net. La fatigue me rattrapait déjà, et je me laissai sombrer dans un sommeil total. Seule la voix d'Hermione me parvenait encore, murmurant inlassablement ces quelques lettres :

-Je t'aime Drago.

 **Et voilà xD**

 **Bon, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire (j'écris plus de yaoi actuellement). Je ne voulais pas d'une Hermione passive, ni trop vulgaire pour autant. Que l'on retrouve son caractère, la fille qui ne se laisse pas faire même face à un Dragounet x3**

 **Un petit moment de tendresse à la fin de chapitre, parce qu'il en faut bien de temps à autre. Surtout qu'ils n'auront plus le cœur à ça dans les chapitres qui vont suivre ^^**

 **On se rapproche progressivement de la fin, puisqu'il ne reste que 6 chapitres avant la fin de cette longue fanfiction (la plus longue jamais écrite de ma main). Ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'attends plus vos avis, ils me restent toujours primordiaux. J'en ai besoin pour la suite et ça me tire par le haut. Je remercie ceux qui prennent un moment pour voter, commenter ou laisser une review.**

 **Bisous les poneys :3**


	25. Chapitre 25 : Le Grand départ

Le premier réveil fut rude et accompagné d'une seule envie, retrouver mon lit au Manoir. Quitter cet endroit à n'importe quel prix. Cette couche affreuse et l'humidité permanente de l'air.

Pourtant, un détail suffit à me faire changer d'avis. A rendre mon éveil moins pénible, plus agréable. Lorsque mes yeux s'étaient ouverts, la première chose que je vis fut Hermione. Paisiblement endormie, les traits détendus et une expression comme lumineuse. J'en tirais une sorte de satisfaction, dont mon égo profitait sans autre forme de procès.

En fait, cela me rendait bêtement heureux. Merlin, on croirait entendre un Poufsouffle ! Ce sourire d'idiot collé à mes lèvres et le cœur débordant de bonheur inexplicable. Si le Serpentard qui sommeillait en moi s'en voyait offenser, je ne fis rien pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Ces moments rares de répit étaient bons, et je me devais de les apprécier à leur juste valeur !

Mes mains pâles se perdirent dans la masse brune de boucles emmêlées. Je les caressai doucement, avec une tendresse non feinte et que je savais nouvelle. Il me semblait construire quelque chose, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Je réalisais en cet instant à quel point j'avais changé, à quel point elle m'avait changé ! Je voyais la douceur dont j'étais capable et j'en étais encore tout étonné.

Si un vieil homme avait pu lire en moi, prédire celui que je suis maintenant ... Je lui aurais sans doute ri au nez, crus fou et aurais eu vite fait de balayer ce présage improbable. L'idiot prétentieux et bourré de préjugé n'aurait pu y croire, tout simplement !

Tout cela suffisait à mon bonheur. Ce petit rien, cette lumière belle et fragile, que je protégeai plus que tout. Ce que je construisais avec elle était ce que j'avais de plus précieux, et bien que je le savais éphémère, je pouvais bien l'oublier. Le chemin que j'empruntais, invisible et pourtant bien là, était incertain, mais je n'étais plus seul ! L'incertitude, la peur et même la douleur en était que plus supportable à mes yeux. C'était bien peu, mais cela pouvait bien me suffire !

J'embrassai le sommeil de son crâne. C'était bien chaste, mais la tendresse valait bien plus qu'une quelconque passion matinale. Un léger mouvement m'indiqua son réveil et ma main ne quitta pas ses mèches brunes. Je pouvais presque voir son brillant cerveau se mettre en marche, à grands réconforts de mécanismes compliqués. Rien n'était réellement simple avec Hermione Granger. La difficulté se cachait partout et c'était ce que j'avais compris, d'elle et de moi !

Elle se redressa péniblement et j'imaginais que je ne devais pas avoir meilleur allure au réveil, bien que mon orgueil refuse de me le laisser admettre. Encore endormie, le regard vague, le sommeil ne l'avait pas encore complètement quitté. Je dégageai son visage en coinçant une mèche derrière son oreille, faisant fi de l'ancien moi qui hurlait son désaccord. Je déposai mes lèvres sur celles de la sorcière, presque pudiquement, une manière bien à moi de la saluer.

-Bien dormi ?

-Ca allait. Dit-elle, avant de poursuivre, plus prudemment. Et toi ?

Je pris un moment avant de répondre, rassemblant cette bonne humeur que ne m'avait pas quittée :

-Bien. Merci pour hier soir ! Enfin ... Je veux dire, avec la Marque et ...

-Ne crois pas que j'ai fait ça juste parce que tu allais mal !

Elle semblait indignée, comme insultée par mes propos sans que je ne comprenne exactement pourquoi. Je m'empressai de renchérir :

-J'ai bien compris, Hermione et je l'espérai bien !

-Qu'est-ce que tu « espérais » ?

Je secouai la tête, exaspéré. C'était tout juste ce genre de dialogue de sourd qui m'énervait le plus. Inutile de surcroit.

-Que tu ne dises pas ça à la légère, juste sur un coup de tête ou pour me rassurer.

-Parce que tu penses réellement que c'est le genre de mots que l'on dit sans réfléchir ? C'est peut-être le cas de Pansy, mais ce n'est pas le mien. Dire « Je t'aime » n'est pas quelque chose que je prends à la légère, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète !

Cette fois, elle semblait furieuse. Hors d'elle. Je faisais des efforts inconsidérés pour ne pas exploser à mon tour. Pour prendre un minimum de recul sur la situation, faire preuve de calme bien que la patience ne soit pas mon fort dans ce genre de situation.

-Je le sais bien. Je ...

Mon agacement menaçait de prendre le dessus, malgré les bonnes intentions. J'inspirai un grand coup et me lançai :

-Merde ! J'en ai jamais douté, d'ailleurs. Merlin ! Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose, c'est que tu n'avais rien en commun avec Pansy.

Je me sentais autant offensé qu'Hermione. Par le simple fait qu'elle est pue penser une telle chose de moi. La tension présente dans la pièce redescendait difficilement et une apparition inattendue aida considérablement. Une sorte de spectre se dessina sur le seuil de la porte pourtant close. L'ombre bleuté de l'animal ne laissait aucun doute quant à son origine. Un Patronus ! Je le reconnus immédiatement, et son possesseur s'imposa sans attendre à mon esprit.

-Professeur Rogue ...

Les mots susurrés auraient tout aussi bien être mien, puisque le même nom flottait à mes lèvres. C'était une biche qui se tenait juste devant nous et les questions pouvaient bien m'envahir ! Une voix que je reconnaissais entre toutes s'éleva dans le silence :

-Drago, Miss Granger. Je ne sais pas où vous avez trouvé refuge et n'essayez surtout pas de me le faire savoir. Au Manoir, la situation est de pire en pire ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres puni autant qu'il peut, il sent que tout est en train de lui glisser entre les doigts. Tes parents ont fui, Drago, je ne sais comment Narcissa a réussi à convaincre ton paternel, mais ils ont disparu peu après vous. Ils ont en sécurité, tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis pour eux !

Nous échangeâmes un regard entendu, un brin inquiet aussi. Nous savions que Severus n'avait pas pris le risque d'envoyer un Patronus simplement pour donner des nouvelles aussi simplistes.

-Harry Potter a été aperçu à Près-au-Lard tard cette nuit.

La voix trainante de mon parrain marqua une pose après ces quelques mots. Comme pour nous laisser le temps d'en saisir la portée.

-Lui et Weasley ont échappé aux Mangemorts et personne ne sait où il se trouve maintenant. Des bruits courts dans le Château, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut plus l'ignorer !

Mon cœur battait jusque dans mes tempes. Le silence fut court mais sembla durer des heures. J'avais inconsciemment peur de ce que j'allais entendre. La main d'Hermione trouva la mienne et nous nous comprîmes sans un seul mot. Une terreur commune et légitime !

-Les choses bougent et ça ne sera plus très long maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que Potter et l'Ordre prévoient, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. Il y a de l'agitation autant ici à Poudlard qu'au Manoir et le Seigneur des Ténèbres perd peu à peu le contrôle. Quoi que vous comptiez faire et où que vous soyez tous les deux : faites attention, le danger est partout. Miss Granger, j'imagine que vous avez l'intention de prendre une fois de plus part à cette guerre ?

Ce n'était pas réellement une question, en vérité, et Hermione le savait aussi bien que moi. Un léger sourire triste se peignit sur ses lèvres et un soupir las se fit entendre avant que mon parrain ne reprenne la parole :

-Quoi qu'il se passe, ce sera bientôt, très bientôt. Potter n'a pas quitté Près-au-Lard, il est peut-être même déjà à Poudlard à l'heure qu'il est ! Il y aura un combat bientôt, ce n'est qu'une question d'heure et les deux camps s'y sont préparés. Il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur et chacun de nous sait le risque encouru. Je ne compte pas vous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, je souhaite simplement que vous soyez bien certain de votre choix. Poudlard sera le théâtre de tout ça, quoi que l'on puisse penser !

Les informations m'atteignaient de plein fouet, et je retenais ma respiration sans même m'en apercevoir.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Les choses sont toujours incertaines et beaucoup dépendent de l'humeur de Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi que de celle de Potter. Quel que soit votre choix, je vous souhaite d'y survivre, quoi qu'il advienne !

Je n'avais jamais douté de l'intelligence du Maître des Potions, mais ses paroles touchaient un point sensible en moi. La biche semblait savoir, elle me rappelait une certaine mélancolie, un sentiment inexplicable. Je ressentais une profonde affection pour mon Parrain.

Le Patronus disparut subitement, laissant un vide immense derrière lui. Les dires de Severus résonnaient encore une fois à mes oreilles, comme s'il se trouvait en face de moi. Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi humain, aussi émotif. Et ses informations ne me quittaient pas.

Le regard de la sorcière croisa le mien et j'y lus tellement de choses. Une détermination que j'avais appris à connaître, une terreur que je ne pouvais que partager. Une Gryffondor, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour moi. Etrangement, la voire face à moi, fidèle à elle-même, me réchauffa le cœur, y créant la certitude.

C'était l'heure du choix, pour tous les deux. Une décision qui avait déjà été prise mais que l'urgence rendait atroce. Nous allions nous jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans la moindre protection. Et qui savait ce que nous trouverions une fois là-bas ? Le combat était proche, Potter n'était peut-être même pas à Poudlard. Rien n'était moins sûr ! Où nous nous rendions, le danger était partout et la Mort sans la moindre pitié. Comment ne pas douter ? Comment ne pas s'effondrer de terreur ? Il me semblait revivre ma sixième année, une angoisse perpétuelle dont je ne croyais pas voir la fin.

Mais un regard pour Hermione me rappela la chose la plus importante. Je n'étais seule ! Elle était là, à mes côtés et c'était ma seule certitude, l'unique élément dont je n'avais pas à douter. Elle demanda simplement :

-Maintenant ?

J'acquiesçai, presque mécaniquement. Et cela suffit, nous nous comprîmes en un regard. Je ramassai nos quelques affaires alors qu'elle semblait être en proie à ses propres réflexions. Je m'efforçai de laisser les miennes de côté et de me concentrer sur le reste.

Nous nous retrouvâmes face à face, une nouvelle fois. Il y avait tant de chose à se dire, à échanger encore. Me dire que tout pouvait prendre fin ainsi me déchirait le cœur, mais que pouvais-je à y faire ? Je lui faisais confiance sur toute la ligne, sur notre destination et je pouvais lui confier ma vie s'il le fallait. C'était sur cette dernière pensée que je pris sa main, après un dernier regard entendu, nous disparûmes dans un bruit sonore. Nous quittions le calme de ce taudis contre l'horreur de la guerre. Et formulé ainsi, cela semblait presque simple, léger.

Chapitre plutôt long puisque nos deux loulous vont rejoindre la guerre. Ca leur pendait au nez depuis leur départ de Manoir et même avant ça. Les choses sérieuses vont commencer !

On se rapproche doucement de la fin de l'histoire malgré tout et les prochains chapitres vont être chargés (autant pour ce qui est de l'action ou de l'émotion). J'ai pris des libertés quant au scénario original (celui du film, je parle) mais je garde les grandes lignes. Il n'y aura pas de morts supplémentaires, je préviens directement.

Voilà pour cette partie, encore 5 chapitres et cette histoire sera définitivement bouclée. La suite patiente au chaud :3 J'attends vos avis avec impatience sur ce départ, ça m'est très important ^^

Bisous les lapins ~


	26. Chapitre 26 : Appréhension et aveux

Un décor bien familier se dessina devant moi. Bancal et légèrement flou, mais bien reconnaissable. Les rues désormais sombres de Pré-au-Lard s'étiraient jusqu'à la silhouette de Poudlard.

La journée n'était pas très avancée et pourtant une obscurité morbide régnait partout. Une tension étouffante qui ne pouvait être naturelle. Les nuages masquaient le Soleil derrière leurs volutes sombres et inquiétantes. Les allées étaient désertes, les ordures jonchaient le sol irrégulier et un silence de mort pesait. J'eus un regard pour la sorcière qui se tenait à mes côtés. Cela devait faire des mots qu'elle n'avait pas vu Pré-au-Lard et je pouvais difficilement imaginer le choc causé. Cet endroit n'avait plus rien en commun avec ce qu'elle avait pu connaître !

Une angoisse sourde ne me quittait plus. Les Mangemorts pouvaient surgir à tout moment et je gardai ma baguette bien en main. Hermione semblait sur le qui-vive elle aussi, prête à faire usage de sa magie à tout moment. Pourtant rien ne vint et nous progressions prudemment dans les rues. Qu'attendions-nous ? Une attaque ? Un bain de sang ? C'était certainement le plus probable et même si je préférais ne pas y penser, cela me semblait inévitable !

-On doit aller à Poudlard.

Je ne sais pas si les paroles d'Hermione m'étaient adressées mais je partageais cette pensée.

-Bien pensé. Répliquai-je, sarcastique de part mon stress

Pourtant, nous ne pouvions simplement pas toquer à la porte de Poudlard. Nous n'avions aucune idée de comment les événements avaient évolués et notre arrivée pourrait bien changer la donne. En bien ou en mal.

Soudain, un craquement caractéristique déchira le silence l'espace d'un instant. Je me retournai immédiatement, prêt à employer le premier sort qui me viendrait à l'esprit. Je n'en eus pourtant pas le loisir puisque c'était la silhouette d'un de mes anciens professeurs qui se tenait là. Lupin … Cette saleté de Loup-garou ! Je retins toute trace de remarque désagréable son égard, mesurant leur gravité.

-Professeur !

Le concerné semblait sincèrement étonné de voir Hermione et encore davantage pour ce qui est de ma personne. Je fronçai les sourcils à la vue de son expression changeante.

-Hermione, que fait-il avec toi ?

Il semblait sur le point de me lancer un sort, un mélange de surprise, d'incompréhension et de dégoût peint sur son visage. J'étais sur mes gardes, préparé à me défendre si la situation venait à dégénérer. La Gryffondor leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, et s'expliqua sans doute un peu trop rapidement :

-Il est avec nous. Il m'a aidé à m'enfuir du Manoir Malfoy et a définitivement changé de camp. Il se battra à nos côtés s'il le faut. Il n'est pas un danger pour l'Ordre, tu as ma parole Remus !

L'adulte ne semblait pas convaincu et m'accorda un regard rempli de questions qu'il allait devoir remettre à plus tard. Sa réaction était compréhensible, mais elle m'agaçait au plus haut point. Ce mépris que mon nom seul pouvait raviver.

-J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas sur son compte Hermione.

Je serrai les dents. J'avais envie de lui hurler que j'étais là, qu'il n'était pas forcé de s'adresser à la sorcière. Mais je me retins, ce n'était pas le moment d'aggraver ma situation. Ce genre de réaction … J'aurais du mieux les prévoir ! Elles étaient légitimes, j'étais l'ennemi en personne, le plus jeune partisan du Mage Noir et le tatouage dans ma chair suffisait à le rappeler. Une petite voix me rappelait que ma place ne devrait pas être ici, que tout était là pour me le signaler. Un regard pour Hermione suffisait à faire taire ces sombres pensées. Quelle place avait ces foutaises ? Celle que je voulais bien leur offrir ! J'avais tout intérêt à n'y prêter aucune attention et de garder celle-ci pour un tout autre combat. Celui qui se préparait pas si loin d'ici !

-L'Ordre est appelé à Poudlard. Harry a réussi à pénétré dans le château et nous devons nous rassembler. Les Mangemorts ne vont pas tarder à arriver eux aussi et Merlin sait qu'ils seront nombreux. Il n'y a plus un moment à perdre !

Le message était clair et ne tarda pas à se forger un sens dans mon esprit. Nous transplanâmes ensemble aux portes de Poudlard qui s'élevaient, immenses et infranchissables. Lupin s'avança et elles s'ouvrirent, instantanément. Nous entrions dans l'enceinte du château alors que l'agitation était déjà perceptible.

Encore une fois, l'envie de fuir revient se fondre en moi, y retrouva l'importance qu'elle occupait autrefois. Je déglutis. Je ne devais surtout pas perdre mes objectifs de vu ! Mon objectif … La lâcheté ne pouvait rien y faire, elle était impuissante contre _elle_. La peur pouvait bien être de la partie encore une fois, me contrôler jusqu'à ce que la paralysie totale. Je ne fuirai plus !

Les jeunes sorciers de tout Poudlard étaient rassemblés, la terreur sur leurs visages et pourtant une volonté tenace d'en finir avec un règne de terreur. Les regards s'accrochaient à moi, inquiets et pleins de remords. Je gardai la tête haute malgré ça, laissant leur ignorance excuser leurs réactions. Des gens que je connaissais et que j'avais côtoyés durant des années sur les bancs de cette école. Je les méprisais toujours, pour n'avoir pas pu voir en moi l'adolescent perdu que j'étais. De n'avoir sur lire que mon nom et pas l'humain qui s'effaçait alors, au profil d'un monstre qui naissait seulement. Ils avaient été aussi aveugles que ceux qu'ils accusaient sans la moindre pensée, sans une once de pitié. L'erreur humaine ne pouvait que me dégoûter, malgré qu'ils soient tous là pour se battre au nom d'une cause juste. C'était dérisoire !

-Hermione, tu dois aller retrouver Harry et Ron le plus vite possible !

Elle acquiesça rapidement et m'accorda un rapide regard. Mon cœur se serra. Elle allait le rejoindre et puis quoi ? Ce serait comme si rien n'avait existé ? Je m'en voulais de m'octroyer de telles pensées envers elle. Hermione avait toujours été sincère, mais le passé ne pouvait être effacé. Ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Potter et Weasmoche tout particulièrement. Ce dernier avait osé poser ses mains sur elle et cela suffisait à attiser ma haine. La jalousie était bien là, bien que je refuse de l'admettre complètement.

-Drago, je suis désolée mais je dois …

-Vas-y, ne t'occupe de moi !

Malgré mes efforts les émotions qui ne me soulevaient étaient encore audibles. Elle hocha la tête pourtant et nous accusâmes un dernier regard. Elle tournait déjà les talons. Je serrai les dents. La guerre pouvait bien l'enlever moi, tout ce que nous avions construit pouvait bien s'effondrer. Je refusai de laisser sa place à la culpabilité si le pire arrivait, pas pour cela du moins !

Je m'élançai et la rattrapai en quelques enjambées. L'intérieur du château n'était pas plus calme que le reste, les élèves y pullulaient comme des fourmis. Ils n'étaient pas importants, tous autant qu'ils étaient ! J'attrapai Hermione par le poignet sans violence et elle se retournait vivement. Les sentiments aux bords des lèvres, je me faisais violence pour trouver une once de courage en moi. Elle semblait étonnée, mais pas contrariée. Je devais me jeter à l'eau lui avouer ce qui aurait du être fait depuis bien longtemps. Le malaise que je ressentais en cet instant ne m'était pas familier, mais je faisais mon possible pour l'ignorer.

J'embrassai ses lèvres, comme si cela devait être la dernière fois. Partageant avec elle tous mes sentiments à son égard, tout ce que je peinais à lui avouer. Je lui donnai une part de moi, la meilleure, la part de bien qu'elle avait appris à connaître.

-Je t'aime, Hermione.

C'était dit. Pas grand-chose en soit, pas étrangement que des mots. Le sens venait de la bouche de celui qui les prononce. Et pour moi, ces quelques lettres signifiaient énormément de chose. Elle souriait et le calme était tombé autour de nous. J'étais heureux à l'aube d'un combat atroce et qui pourrait bien me tuer. C'était un petit bout de bonheur simple mais intense, de ceux qu'elle m'avait fait découvrir il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Je relâchai mon étreinte, avec regrets. Elle m'offrit un regard brillant et s'en alla à nouveau. Je n'avais pas de culpabilité à ressentir cette fois, je lui avais tout dit. Tout ce que je refusai jusqu'alors d'admettre. La peur d'un sentiment qui nous submerge sans attendre.

Le bruit revenait comme s'il n'avait jamais cessé, mais j'avais le souvenir d'une paix qui ne pouvait me quitter. La peur autour de moi pouvait bien redevenir mienne, je savais à quoi m'attendre ! Les professeurs s'activaient, l'appréhension et la peur les animaient eux aussi. Leur sagesse n'y pouvait rien, ils étaient aussi impuissants que les élèves.

Les Mangemorts étaient proches, je pouvais le sentir, et ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les événements nous échappaient à tous, l'incertitude et la Mort. J'observai le château, si ce lieu reposait bien des souvenirs, celui qui était sur le point de se forger sera sans doute le pire. La bataille de Poudlard était sur le point de commencer !

Chapitre très facile à rédiger pour moi, une journée alors que je mets parfois une semaine pour certaines parties XD Pas de grosses difficultés, quoi.

Ca ne va pas être simple pour Drago par contre et ce chapitre le montre bien. Tout le monde le voit comme un Mangemort alors le voir débarquer avec Hermione, bah c'est l'incompréhension totale.

La bataille est sur le point de commencer et c'est elle qui va rythmer les quatre derniers chapitres de cette fanfiction. Et oui, ça sent la fin pour Aube et crépuscule ...

J'espère que ça vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ;3

Bisous les licornes ~


	27. Chapitre 27 : Le Feudeymon

Fuir était désormais impossible. Je voyais cette résolution dans chaque regard. Ils étaient tous prêts à se battre, à mourir s'il le fallait !

Je me sentais étranger à cela. Je me dressais contre mes convictions, contre toute ma vie. Comment réagirait les Mangemorts en me voyant combattre aux côtés de « l'ennemi » ? Ma trahison n'était pas à secret, mais je ne pouvais que m'imaginer la rage de ma tante et des autres sous-fifres.

Les regards m'accrochaient toujours, alors que je restais là, devant l'entrée du château. La vieille MC Gonagall s'arrêta un instant devant moi, avant de poursuivre son chemin sans rien ajouter. Elle avait certainement des problèmes plus importants à régler.

J'attendais le combat. Le jour déclinait et l'obscurité déposait son voile sur le théâtre de la bataille. A l'issue de cette dernière, il aurait un vainqueur et un perdant. Cette journée déciderait de bien des destins, des vies dont le terme arrivait déjà. Une sorte d'urgence incompréhensible qui accompagnait chaque battement de mon cœur. Celle qui m'avait poussé à avouer mes sentiments à Hermione, qui me soufflait d'aller la rejoindre. La vie semblait alors bien fragile, prête à nous quitter à tout moment et sans que l'on s'en doute.

En un clin d'œil, tout commença. J'entendis d'abord un cri, long et effrayant. Et puis un vacarme assourdissant le remplaça, et je sus qu'ils étaient arrivés, avant même de les voir !

Comment décrire ce qui se déroulait alors sous mes yeux ? Des sorts qui s'échangeaient, la Magie Noire sous toutes ses formes et j'en découvrais les pires aspects. Les pertes étaient déjà là, des deux côtés. Je voyais des sorciers de tous âges tomber, des étudiants qui se battaient sans même savoir pourquoi. La terreur, la douleur et la Mort. Partout. L'horreur si elle devait être de ce monde !

Je murmurai des sorts, à l'occasion. Je sauvai une Poufsouffle des assauts d'un Rafleur dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. La Belette fille qui se débattait farouchement contre Mulciber. Les éclairs coloraient l'obscurité de la plus cruelle des façons. Alecto Carrow s'élançait dans ma direction, la baguette levée et baragouinant en ma faveur :

-Sale traître ! Tu mérites de crever, chien !

-Stupéfix !

J'observai une dernière fois son visage immonde avant de tourner les talons. C'était prévisible ! Ce genre d'insulte à mon égard était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus logique. C'en devenait presque légitime, bien que cela n'inspirait que mon dégoût. Ces personnes étaient bien incapables de comprendre mes motivations !

Poudlard était déjà en proie aux flammes. Je montais les escaliers sans savoir exactement ce que je cherchais. Des blessés se tenaient là, sur les marches, épaulés par leurs amis. Je les dépassai, sans leur porter trop d'attention. L'humanité et les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place ici. Je les réservai à une seule personne et je crevais d'envie de la rejoindre.

Je croisai Lovegood dans un des nombreux couloirs du château. Fidèle à elle-même, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés et ses grands yeux bleus, une expression rêveuse vissée au visage. Je ne comptais en aucun cas m'attarder sur sa personne, quand sa voix m'arrêta :

-Malfoy.

C'était simplement mon prénom. Sans rien de plus, sans rien de ce dont je m'attendais. Pas d'intonation particulière. Pas d'attente, de colère, de mépris, de haine ou de compassion. Non. Juste sa voix enfantine et ses yeux clairs. Je ne sus quoi répondre ni comment réagir. C'était inattendu. Elle poursuivait :

-Hermione est avec Ron, ils allaient tous les deux vers les toilettes des filles. Harry est à la recherche du diadème perdu d'Helena Serdaigle.

Je restai ainsi, interdit. Pourquoi me dire cela maintenant ? Une lueur particulière brillait dans son regard. Ce que j'aurais pris à l'époque pour de la folie alors qu'elle n'était à mes yeux qu'une pauvre fille dérangée. Elle savait pour Hermione et moi. Elle semblait même avoir connaissance de ce que j'ignorais encore. L'existence des Horcruxes m'avait été révélée par la sorcière, il y a quelques jours de cela.

-Il pourrait avoir besoin d'aide, tu sais.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Je voyais en ces quelques mots une proposition cachée. C'était pour moi l'occasion de le rendre utile et même s'il s'agissait de Potty, cette idée ne me déplaisait pas. Je pensais à Hermione et la savoir avec la Belette suffisait à m'énerver. Il fallait absolument que je pense à autre chose, sinon j'allais les rejoindre et pas pour faire figuration !

-Tu sais où il est ?

-Il est allé voir Helena Serdaigle mais je pense qu'il a reçu les informations qu'il recherchait. La Salle-sur-demande me semble correcte.

Je ne sais d'où elle tirait ses informations mais je ne doutais pas de sa parole. J'hochai la tête et m'apprêtai à tourner les talons lorsqu'elle ajouta :

-Bonne chance, Malfoy.

-Bonne chance à toi aussi. Répondis-je après une brève réflexion.

Elle était définitivement quelqu'un de très étrange et je ne parvenais pas à la cerner. Elle s'en allait déjà, d'une démarche sautillante, inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait à quelques mètres de là. C'était incompréhensible !

Je montai encore d'un étage, sans trop me presser. Il y avait de ces moments que l'on ne voulait pas voir venir. Que l'on craignait, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Même ici, je pouvais entendre le bruit ambiant et les sorts qui ne cessaient jamais. Une crainte sans précédant s'était emparée de moi et ne me laissait aucun répit.

Deux silhouettes massives s'imposèrent à mon regard. Je les reconnus immédiatement : Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle ! Je me collais immédiatement au mur le plus proche, jugeant plus prudent de ne pas révéler ma présence. Ils étaient idiots mais leurs parents étaient des Mangemorts, j'étais certainement un traître, à leurs yeux. Discrètement, je les suivais, avec un pressentiment étrange.

-Tu es sur qu'il est allé à la Salle-sur-demande ?

-J'ai entendu l'autre folle le conseiller et je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Lovegood avait vu juste alors, et ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment. Les choses en devenaient presque trop faciles grâce à elle et aux deux Serpentards. Les suivre jusqu'au but, sans encombre ? Il fallait être fou pour y croire, et je ne l'étais pas. J'attendais sans que je ne formule cette pensée que la situation m'échappe. Que la guerre me rattrape de sorte à ce que j'en comprenne tout l'horreur. Que les atrocités soient réelles pour moi aussi !

Une porte se dessinait devant mes yeux et devant ceux de mes anciens alliés. L'entrée de la Salle-sur-demande apparaissait, née de rien et pourtant d'une grandeur impressionnante. Des sourires ahuris s'étaient peints sur les visages des deux imbéciles. Un dégoût bien perceptible remonta dans ma gorge, un mépris que je leur vouais désormais. Je ne parvenais pas à faire preuve de compassion pour ces fils de Mangemorts.

Grégory ouvrit la porte, sans la moindre délicatesse, et avec une brutalité complètement aberrante. Je les laissai entrer, le cœur battant si fort que je craignais que cela me trahisse. Je me sentais proche d'un danger, alors que je passais le seuil de la Salle. Comme s'il m'était désormais impossible de faire demi-tour et que je signai là mon destin. C'était à la fois étrange et effrayant.

Un désordre sans nom s'étalait à perte de vue. Des meubles entassés là, par centaine, formaient des tas indistincts. J'avais tout juste la place de circuler alors que je masquais toujours au mieux ma présence. Je devais trouver Potter et avant les deux crétins ! Je déambulai entre les amas de bois informes, sans un son et ma baguette toujours bien en main. J'étais prêt à me défendre, à jeter le premier sort qui me viendrait à l'esprit. Une tension incroyable s'était prise de moi et, une angoisse.

Soudain, une silhouette que je connaissais bien se distingua du décor uniforme. Celui que tous appelait le Survivant, Potty ! Je baissai sans attendre ma baguette alors qu'il se retournait vivement. Je dis, simplement ;

-Potter.

-Malfoy.

Contrairement à ma neutralité, le sorcier qui me faisait face ne cachait pas son animosité. Il était sur la défensive, et son expression trahissait une sorte de dégoût, un mépris certain. Cela me blessa plus que de raison, alors que mon égo Malfoyen en prenait un coup. Je gardai pourtant mon impassibilité, la jugeant plus approprié.

-Ecoute, Potter. Je ne suis pas là pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. Hermione ne t'as rien dit ?

-Hermione ? Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis qu'elle s'est fait enlevée et qu'elle a été emmené dans ton Manoir. Je ne sais pas où elle est et ce serait plutôt à toi de me le dire !

Sa baguette était pointée sur moi, en véritable menace. Il ne savait rien, vraisemblablement et les chances pour qu'il me croit était minimes, peut-être même nulles.

-Potter. On n'a pas vraiment le temps pour les explications, parce que crois-moi : elles seront longues. Hermione doit être avec Ron et elle va bien, tu as ma parole. Et je ne suis plus une menace, ni pour elle, ni pour toi !

Je lui laissai quelques instants mûrir mes paroles, alors que je voyais un conflit intérieur dans l'émeraude de ses prunelles. Je pouvais lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, Hermione même masquait mieux ses pensées. J'ajoutai, alors que la précarité de notre situation me rattrapait :

-Tu dois faire vite, nous ne sommes pas seuls. Il y a …

-Endoloris !

Un réflexe me sauva du sort qui filait vers moi alors que je le bloquai d'un geste. Une rage inouïe s'éveilla dans mes cellules. Vincent avait osé m'attaquer dans le dos, au summum de la lâcheté. Potter était complètement abasourdi, la baguette brandit devant lui. Je lançai, à mon ancien acolyte :

-Tu ne salues pas ton vieil ami, Goyle ? Je serais déçu si ton attitude m'étonnait ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je reconnais bien là ta faiblesse !

Le Serpentard verdit instantanément de colère alors qu'il cracha à mon égard :

-Sale traître ! On n'a pas tout abandonné pour se casser avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Le faible ici, c'est toi, Malfoy !

J'avoue avoir été surpris : je ne pensais pas cet idiot capable d'une phrase aussi longue et construite. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, de tels propos m'auraient blessé, mais ce n'était plus le cas. J'avais tout sacrifié en m'enfuyant du Manoir et ce n'était pas une pauvre merde de son espèce qui me ferait douter de ma décision. Je remarquai à peine l'absence Grégory alors que je fulminai.

-Venant de celui qui m'a léché les pieds pendant toutes ses années, je ne me sens pas plus offensé que ça !

-Enculé ! s'exclama l'autre, le visage cramoisi.

Les sorts pleuvaient sur Potter et moi alors que nous les parions les uns après les autres. De la Magie Noire, des incantations à la fois puissante et dangereuse dont je m'étonnais qu'il en ait la connaissance. _Ne jamais sous-estimer un adversaire._ C'était là les mots de mon père et j'en prenais conscience.

Soudainement, la baguette de Vincent s'envola pour atterrir plus loin dans un bruit mat. L'expression de son possesseur se décomposa alors que je me retournai. Hermione et la Belette. Je retiens de justesse un sourire alors que le rouquin à ses côtés suffit à me faire désenchanter. Elle m'adressa un léger rictus et je compris que les explications devraient attendre. Il y avait plus important, plus urgent, bien que je crève d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras.

-Drago, tout va bien ?

Son inquiétude me toucha comme à chaque fois bien que je refuse d'en montrer quoique ce soit. Ron me dévisageait, sans cacher le mépris que je lui inspirai, un sentiment tout réciproque. Je reportai mon attention sur Hermione mais n'eus pas le temps de répondre. Un craquement résonna dans toute la pièce alors que, instantanément, une chaleur intense se propagea. Les sens en alerte, je ne sus que trop rapidement la source de cette fournaise. Grégory courait comme si sa vie en dépendait en hurlant à pleins poumons. Derrière lui, des flammes immenses aux formes de dragon se profilaient. Je compris avec épouvantes de quoi il était question : le Feudeymon !

-Courrez !

La voix de Weasmoche me tira de ma léthargie. Je me jetai en avant, suivant le mouvement des autres sorciers. Je me faufilai entre les amas de meubles qui s'embrassaient les uns après les autres. J'avais perdu les autres de vu, trop absorber dans ma fuite. J'étais désormais seul au milieu des flammes ! La chaleur en devenait insupportable et rendait ma respiration difficile. Je connus le véritable Enfer !

Le Feudeymon était partout, engloutissant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. L'espoir de m'en sortir se réduisait de seconde en seconde alors que j'envisageai pour la première fois ma fin. Encerclé par les flammes, je grimpai frénétiquement à l'un des nombreux tas de bois. Je savais pourtant que tout cela était peine perdue et que je m'accordai par là qu'un sursis, bien dérisoire. Je priais tous les dieux, mes ancêtres et tous les grands sorciers de l'Histoire. La panique me consumait alors que les flammes étaient toutes proches, prêtes à lécher ma peau, à la réduire à néant !

Je vis à peine les balais tant mon désespoir était grand. J'avais certainement perdu tout espoir, en cet instant. Lorsqu'une main ferme attrapa mon bras, je crus à un miracle. Merlin m'avait-il entendu ? Je fus hissé derrière une silhouette que je reconnus comme celle de Potter. Mon ennemi de toujours venait de me sauver la vie et réaliser n'était simplement pas possible. Une brûlure enflammait mon mollet mais le véritable brasier, je le laissais derrière moi. Hermione volait, accrochée à Ron et ma jalousie caractéristique ne s'éveilla pas, l'état de choc me l'empêchait.

J'osai un dernier regard derrière moi, pour les flammes qui occupaient désormais tous l'espace. Je risquai un ultime coup d'œil pour l'Enfer auquel j'avais échappé avant d'en être définitivement tiré. Nous quittions cette fournaise dans un grand bruit. J'avais survécu au Feudeymon !

 **Intense ce chapitre, une vraie plaie à écrire XD Quelques petites vulgarités et des visages familiers font leur apparition.**

 **On approche considérablement de la fin et le rythme s'accélère lui aussi. Les trois derniers chapitres seront tout aussi intenses et le prochain … pas mal triste. J'en dis pas plus mais préparez vos mouchoirs les enfants :3**

 **Votes et commentaires pour les Wattpadiens et reviews pour les petits lecteurs de . Je compte sur vos réactions et soutiens ^^**

 **Bisous les glaces fondues ~**


	28. Chapitre 28 : Ultime lutte

Je mis plusieurs minutes à reprendre mes esprits, à retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Malgré mes efforts, je m'étais effondré contre le mur alors que mes jambes ne portaient plus. Je ne vis même ma que Potter s'était lui aussi écroulé.

Hermione était face à moi, une main réconfortante posée sur mon épaule. Elle lançait également des regards furtifs au Survivant, quelques mètres plus loin. L'adrénaline quittait lentement mes cellules, la terreur suivait elle aussi, laissant mon organisme vidé de toute énergie. Je pouvais encore sentir la chaleur sans équivalant du Feudeymon, ses flammes léchant ma chair. Je n'étais jamais passé aussi proche de la Mort et ce souvenir ne pouvait me quitter. J'en frissonnais encore !

Nous étions seuls. Aucune trace de Crabbe et Goyle, dans les alentours et la Salle-sur-demande était définitivement close. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il leurs était arrivé. Avaient-ils réussis à s'en sortir ou avaient-ils péris ? Un léger pincement au cœur et je me morigénai immédiatement : des questions aussi futiles n'avaient pas leur place ici !

Potter haletait, sans toutefois faire le moindre mouvement. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, écarquillé par une terreur qui nous échappait. J'articulai silencieusement, à l'intention de la sorcière :

-Voldemort ?

Elle hochait la tête, à regret, une lueur sombre dans son regard noisette. Je comprenais, il venait de détruire un Horcruxe, quelles en seraient les conséquences ? Potty semblait souffrir, sa tête basculant de droite à gauche par intermittence régulière. Nous attendions son retour dans le monde des vivants, plus ou moins patiemment.

Finalement, le Balafré se redressa avec lenteur. Une lueur étrange tout au fond du regard. Un mélange de détermination et de … peur ? Je ne saurais le dire. Il dit, sans le moindre trémolo dans la voix :

-Je sais où il est.

Si Hermione et Weasmoche semblèrent s'accommoder de cette brève répartie, ce ne fut pas mon cas. Suivre mon pire ennemi m'était suffisamment difficile pour en plus n'avoir droit à aucune explication. J'étais à bout de nerfs, et ce qui se jouait en ces lieux n'aidait pas. Je m'enquis, non sans ironie :

-Et tu voudrais bien nous faire l'honneur de quelques détails ?

Il planta immédiatement ses prunelles dans les miennes et je sus que son humeur à lui était bien pire. Saint Potter était d'une humeur exécrable et si je l'haïssais moins, j'aurais sans doute pu le comprendre. La guerre pouvait se sentir même ici, entre les murs de Poudlard qui ne formaient aucune protection. Une sorte d'urgence oppressante qui me donnait simplement envie de serrer Hermione dans mes bras et de m'enfuir avec elle.

-Ton très cher Maître est dans la Cabane Hurlante accompagné de Rogue, ton parrain.

La voix doucereuse employée me donnait envie d'exploser sa petite tête à coup de pierres.

-Tu vois que tu es capable d'une phrase construite, Potter. Tu progresses, tu m'impressionnerais presque.

J'aurais sans doute prendre sur moi et ne rien ajouter. La main d'Hermione qui serrait mon bras me le conseillait certainement. La mâchoire du Survivant se contracta au même moment, comme un avertissement. Le rouquin répliqua :

-On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ça, Malfoy.

La sorcière semblait sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais Potty ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

-On est plus sur les bancs de Poudlard. Si Hermione me dit que l'on peut avoir confiance en toi, je la crois. Maintenant, tu fais ce que tu veux mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire que discuter gentiment avec toi.

Une certaine sorte de maturité ? Le petite Balafré tremblant sur les bancs de l'école était bien loin. Je me retins d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, et hochai simplement la tête, froidement. Mon choix était fait depuis bien longtemps et un regard pour la Gryffondor suffit à me le rappeler.

Tout s'accéléra à nouveau, l'adrénaline signa son grand retour alors que Potter se mettait en route, suivi de près par nous autres. J'avais toujours haï être dépendant d'une personne, ne pas diriger n'était pas réellement habituel pour moi. Mais les circonstances excusaient largement et je n'étais même pas capable d'y songer. Les éclats lumineux et colorés s'imposèrent à ma vue, de sorte à ce que je ne puisse pas les fuir ! Le danger à nouveau et mes pires angoisses, la Mort tout proche qui imprégnait ces murs. Il n'y avait rien de plus, la moindre pensée correcte m'était interdite et je n'agissais que par réflexe. Les sorts devenaient un automatisme macabre alors que je ne reconnais même pas mes assaillants. Il me fallait rester en vie, c'était la seule vérité !

Nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt aux portes de Poudlard, sans que je ne puisse décrire notre parcours avec précision. Un regard pour les autres et je compris que nous partagions cet état indescriptible. L'esprit avait laissé sa place à quelque chose de bien plus redoutable, un instinct des plus primitifs !

Je me rappelai soudain la raison de notre présence, et une bouffée d'angoisse submergea tout mon être. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La Cabane Hurlante. Mon parrain. Je frissonnai dans la nuit sans que la fraicheur n'en soit coupable. Rien que cet endroit ne m'avait jamais inspiré confiance. En fait, c'était plutôt la peur que ce taudis rappelait aux élèves par ici.

-Drago ?

C'était la voix d'Hermione et malgré l'obscurité, je pouvais lire une tension sur ses traits. Je les parcourus avec lenteur, inscrivant au fer rouge son visage dans mon esprit. Pour que jamais, jamais je ne l'oublis. Je replaçai distraitement une mèche folle derrière son oreille. Geste empreint de plus de tendresse que ce que je ne voulais bien l'admettre. Je répondis, d'une voix rauque :

-Je vais bien, Hermione.

Un effort surhumain avait été nécessaire pour masquer les tremblements de ma voix. J'en oubliais presque la brûlure de ma jambe, restée inaperçue jusqu'alors.

Des ombres sombres rampaient sur le sol irrégulier alors que nous progressions en silence. Les clameurs du château en paraissaient presque lointaines, venues d'un autre monde. Elles me parvenaient comme par écho, celui de la douleur qui sonnait encore à nos oreilles. Je suivais Potter et je n'étais même pas en état de relever à quel point la situation était inédite et improbable. Je courrai droit vers le danger, le sentant se rapprocher à chacun de mes pas. Je manquai à chacun d'eux de trébucher sur le sol humide et froid, ravivant l'élancement de ma chair.

Bien trop à mon goût nous arrivâmes devant la Cabane Hurlante. Je sentis clairement mes poils s'hérisser sous le tissu. Derrière Hermione, je longeai l'abri sans le moindre bruit. J'étais à fleur de peau, seule l'adrénaline me permettait de ne pas m'effondrer alors qu'elle quittait lentement mon organisme.

Je retins ma respiration qui se bloqua immédiatement dans ma poitrine. Un bruit sinistre résonna longuement dans le silence béant de la nuit. Une silhouette percuta durement la vitre épaisse dans un son mat. Je la reconnus à la seconde où je la vis, sombre et décharnée. Severus … Un hoquet m'échappa alors que la main de la sorcière se plaqua sur ma bouche sans attendre. Je comprenais que trop tard ce qui se déroulait dans la Cabane. Avec toute l'horreur imaginable, me heurtant sans la moindre pitié. Sans réfléchir, puisque j'en étais incapable, je me jetai en avant. Deux bras m'immobilisèrent et étouffèrent un cri de rage. Le Rouquin m'interdisait le moindre mouvement alors que je l'insultai intérieurement, bouillonnant de rage. Mon parrain était en train de se faire tuer et on m'empêchait d'intervenir. C'était un cauchemar !

Les bruits écœurants ne cessaient pas. Celui des multiples morsures de Nagini et du sang qui giclait. Jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne, enfin. Pesant sur nos épaules, empli de douleur. J'avais cessé de me débattre et l'emprise de Weasley se faisait moins forte. Je n'osai pas faire le moindre geste, paralysé par l'horreur de la situation. Réaliser était alors trop dur, l'espoir inutile et factice en devenait bien plus doux.

Potter se mit en route en premier et je le suivis, la mâchoire serrée. Une faiblesse immense me hurlait de m'arrêter, de ne pas affronter ce qu'il m'attendait de l'autre côté du mur. Je l'ignorai, je ne sais par quelle force. Et la pire atrocité s'ouvrit à mes yeux, et j'eus tout le loisir de regretter.

Mon parrain se tenait là, affalé sur la vitre sale. Sa pâleur d'origine en était que plus affolante, offrant un contraste inquiétant avec ses robes sombres. Une tache vermeille s'élargissait au niveau de son cou, et mon cœur ratait un battement. L'impensable, l'inimaginable se déroulait sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Impuissant et je ne pouvais que m'en blâmer. Severus Rogue s'éteignait à l'aube du plus grand des combats !

La surprise passée, je me précipitai vers mon parrain. Il posa un regard saturé de souffrance sur moi dans un râle presque animal. J'y lus une telle douleur que j'en fus pétrifié. Une mélancolie immense accompagnée d'un Mal qui le rongeait. J'en fus transpercé !

Une voix rendue rocailleuse d'éleva et fit disparaître ce lourd silence en un instant :

-Drago.

Je réprimai un profond frisson, un sanglot qui menaçait de m'ébranler tout entier. Je me repris instantanément et lançai à mon tour, sans masquer ma peine :

-Parrain.

Je sentais la présence de Potter toute proche et celles, plus discrètes, d'Hermione et Weasley. Je ne m'en préoccupai pas, mon regard se perdait dans celui de Severus dont la vitalité en était douloureuse. Une main tremblante vint se poser sur ma joue au prix d'un grand effort et d'une nouvelle plainte. Un contact plein de sens, m'émouvant au-delà des mots.

-Tu as fait le bon … choix, Drago. Et … je suis fier de mon … filleul.

Sa respiration se faisait toujours plus laborieuse, et l'urgence se présentait à nouveau. Une panique malsaine, qui me rongeait alors que la Mort s'approchait, inexorablement. Une main masculine, que je reconnus comme étant celle de Potter, se pressa sur la carotide de Severus. Je me maudis encore une fois pour mon impuissance alors que mes lèvres formaient ces mots :

-Oh, Merlin.

Un sourire triste se peint sur celles, grises, de mon parrain. Je tremblai moi aussi, retenant les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux. La voix soyeuse se fit entendre encore, alors que je sus que mes faiblesses allaient ressurgir :

-P-Promets-moi … d'être … heureux, Drago.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, les points serrés pour ne pas hurler. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux, me refusant ce geste. Je pleurai, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Et ce n'était pas libérateur, cela faisait mal. Un putain de mal !

J'osai un regard furtif pour Hermione, en retrait, et elle hocha gravement la tête. Je murmurai alors, avec toute la force que ces mots renfermaient :

-Je te le promets, Severus.

Il semblait de plus en plus faible et, en cet instant, j'aurais fait absolument n'importe quoi pour gagner de précieuses secondes. Du temps contre la Mort qui s'invitait déjà, toujours trop tôt.

Le Maître des potions parla encore, mais s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre désormais :

-P-Prenez-les ! Prenez … mes larmes …

La situation rendait ces paroles insensées mais personne n'osa poser de question. Je me retournai vers la sorcière qui sortit instantanément une petite fiole de son sac. Elle murmura alors, certainement plus pour elle que pour moi :

-La Pensine, bien-sûr.

J'ignorai sa remarque et me précipitai en direction de mon parrain pour recueillir le liquide transparent. Qu'espérai-je ? Gagner quelques secondes tout en les sachant inutiles. Le calvaire et l'agonie ne pouvaient plus durer et pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à me résoudre à cette idée. Un égoïsme pur et qui me dégoûta immédiatement.

La vie quittait lentement le corps de Severus, je pouvais le sentir alors que je serrai sa main dans la mienne. Sa souffrance m'était insupportable, la regarder dans les yeux me fit presque honte. J'aurai tant voulu l'aider, dans l'espoir de sauver cet homme à qui je tenais tellement.

-Vous … avez … les … yeux … de votre … mère.

Le regard d'obsidienne quitta Potter, balaya rapidement l'assemblée, étrangement trouble, pour se poser sur moi. Je retins ma respiration, la vue brouillée par les larmes. La Mort était là, je pouvais sentir la froideur qui l'accompagnait, cette tristesse glaciale qui ne pardonnait pas. Je m'effondrai à mon tour, secoué par les sanglots, alors que la réalité m'heurta sans préavis. C'était douloureux, inhumain, insupportable. L'âme s'envolait dans un soupir et sonnait comme un soulagement. La lumière s'éteint dans les prunelles sombres et je ne pus l'éviter. La Mort posait son voile sur toute une existence, la réduisant à néant juste devant mes yeux. La plus terrible des vérités !

Severus Rogue n'était plus.

 **Nouveau chapitre très, très triste. J'ai dû regarder à nombreuses reprises les deux derniers films pour rester cohérentes. C'était pas facile pour moi, surtout arrivée à ce moment …**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'ai intégré Drago au mieux sans pour autant modifier les événements originaux. C'est pas évident de ne pas détruire ce que l'on connait tout en ajoutant notre Serpentard adoré ^^**

 **Laissez-moi vos avis, c'est toujours encourageant à mes yeux. Je vous en remercie d'avance ;3**

 **Bisous les bambous ~**


	29. Chapitre 29 : Le crépuscule

Le temps semblait ne plus avoir d'impact sur moi. Je m'enfonçai dans une torpeur qui n'avait rien d'agréable. Un lieu où les cauchemars les plus effroyables prenaient vie. Je peinais à réaliser et c'était mon esprit qui tentait de me protéger des pensées qui me submergeaient. Les images défilaient sous mes yeux à une vitesse affolante alors que j'étais témoin des pires horreurs.

J'entendis à peine les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui résonnèrent dans tous les esprits alentours. Les mots ne m'atteignaient pas bien que j'en devinai le sens. Je pouvais sentir mes membres trembler et ma main serrer compulsivement celle de mon parrain. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer sa perte, malgré tous les scénarios atroces qui m'avaient un jour effleuré. L'impensable qui se matérialisait, au paroxysme de la cruauté ! Je me sentais perdu, indéfiniment seul, comme si toute volonté m'avait quitté. Un vide profond dans mon cœur, comme un courant d'air, glacial.

Une main ferme sur mon épaule me reconnecta avec la réalité. Une soudaine chaleur dans un univers fade et sans couleur. La Cabane Hurlante se redessina, dans le moindre détail. Je fus frappé par le décor macabre, une gifle cuisante sur ma peau nue.

Hermione était là, juste derrière moi. Je vis son visage, empreint d'une tristesse que je savais réelle. Elle semblait aussi mal à l'aise, une pointe de pitié au fond du regard. Elle cherchait ses mots et je ne pus rien faire pour l'aider. Finalement, elle murmura :

-Drago … Je suis désolée, mais il faut y aller.

Dans d'autres circonstances, je me serais insurgé face à ces foutus Gryffondor, toujours à prendre les horreurs des autres pour leurs et à s'en excuser. Mais je n'en fis rien, un rictus déforma mes lèvres, bien trop triste. J'essuyai d'un geste presque rageur les larmes qui maculaient mon visage. J'accordai un dernier regard pour Severus, une plaie béante à la poitrine.

Je me relevai plutôt péniblement. Potty et la Belette étaient là, eux aussi, j'en fus presque étonné ! Le visage impassible mais une lueur commune et étrange dans les prunelles.

La main chaude d'Hermione accrocha la mienne, avec tendresse. Je la serrai à mon tour, appréciant ce bien faible contact. Nous nous remîmes en route et je ne cherchai même pas à connaître la suite des événements. J'étais comme dépourvu de volontés, seule la sorcière me faisait garder pied, m'empêchait de sombrer totalement.

Nous revenions sur nos pas et regagnâmes lentement Poudlard. L'école de sorcellerie n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Les combats avaient défiguré le château, ne laissant ici qu'un cadavre immense. Un corps meurtri proche de sombrer pour de bon, de s'écrouler lui aussi. Vestige d'une grandeur passée et révolue, objet de tant de rêves et de désillusions. Les flammes mouraient et la cour était recouverte de gravas. Les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était retiré et les mots se répercutaient en moi, bien trop tard. Je comprenais avec difficulté alors que je foulai les cendres d'un lieu familier.

Un silence de mort planait partout, paralysant cet endroit dans la nuit dense. Mon regard parcourait tout cela, cette horreur où le temps semblait même s'être arrêté.

-Où est tout le monde ?

La voix pourtant basse d'Hermione résonna longtemps, alors que je serrai la mâchoire. L'endroit était totalement désert, c'en devenait presque angoissant !

Weasmoche ouvrit les portes immenses qui émirent un grincement bien audible. Au milieu de la Grande Salle, les blessés et les morts étaient rassemblés. Un bout d'horreur que la guerre dévoilait, à ceux qui pensaient y avoir échappé. Je reconnaissais vaguement quelques visages alors que les autres avançaient lentement. Hébété, je mis quelques instants supplémentaires à en faire de même. Je me sentais plus que jamais de trop, ma présence faisait tâche et je le sentais au regard qui l'on me portait. Une méfiance au mieux, de la peur et du mépris pour la plupart.

J'évoluai à pas comptés, sans pouvoir éviter le désastre qui me faisait face. Le sang partout, sur des élèves comme sur les Aurors qui pullulaient. Mon estomac se retourna alors que je pinçai les lèvres. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire cela !

Les civières jonchaient le sol, et je risquai que des courts regards. J'avais été l'ennemi, il y a peu. J'aurais pu, être de ces Mangemorts aujourd'hui, sans ce concours de circonstances et l'événement le plus inattendu de ma vie. Hermione Granger. J'y pensais alors, au milieu des murmures pour les défunts et le réconfort que tous savait inutile.

La famille était là, au grand complet. Et je ne parvenais plus à les haïr comme autrefois, une douleur commune pouvait bien relier. Ils pleuraient la mort d'un des leurs, sans que je puisse savoir lequel. Je restai en retrait, Potty également. La douleur de la mort de mon parrain s'éveillait à nouveau, plus vivace encore. La guerre découvrait son vrai visage !

Le Balafré tournait les talons et je ne bougeai pas. J'observai ce spectacle déchirant. Je pensais à mes parents, une pointe de nostalgie au cœur. C'était un répit que le Mage Noir nous octroyait, un semblant de sécurité qu'il ne tarderait pas à détruire. Quelle était la solution ? Livrer « l'Elu » pour sauver sa peau ? J'y avais songé, sans prêter attention à cette idée folle. Cela ne règlerait rien, je le savais mieux que personne. Potty allait combattre, cela ne faisait aucun doute et il nous restait plus qu'à espérer.

Le temps passait et Hermione s'éloignait lentement de la famille Weasley. Nos regards se croisèrent et j'y vis une peur refoulée, une plaie partagée. Nos doigts s'entremêlèrent, de la plus intime des façons. Nous étions vivants et même si le danger était proche, j'en étais heureux. L'angoisse se résorbait alors que je sentais sa chaleur contre ma peau. Nous nous éloignâmes de la Grande Salle, sans réel but.

Finalement, nous nous mettions un terme à cette balade improvisée pour nous asseoir sur les marches d'un des innombrables escaliers. Tout était calme ici. Pas de ce silence morbide qui sonnait assourdissant. Non, une sorte de quiétude volée au milieu des gravas. C'était insensé.

Je tenais la main d'Hermione bien dans la mienne, prêt à me satisfaire d'aussi peu. Sa voix s'éleva alors, d'une étrange douceur :

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Malgré ses efforts, les trémolos étaient encore audibles. Cette interrogation en cachait bien des nouvelles, dues à l'incertitude permanente. Je passai mon autre main sur sa joue où une goutte de sang avait séchée. Je m'enquis à mon tour, plus sourdement :

-Tu attends vraiment une réponse ?

-Non. Répondit-elle, sans même y réfléchir.

Un sourire m'échappa, sincère à défaut de résulter d'une véritable joie. Il valait mieux ne pas savoir, ne pas chercher à deviner l'avenir dans ces moments. Elle était suffisamment intelligente pour le savoir. J'embrassai ses lèvres, goûtant à la pulpe de celles-ci. Ce moment rêvé que je n'imaginais pas et qui illuminait cette sombre journée. J'appréciais cela à sa juste valeur, comme quelque chose de simple mais indispensable.

-Merci d'être là. J'avais besoin de ça !

Et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, lourdement. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi. J'avais ravalé toute remarque égocentrique, ne profitant que de l'instant. Il s'allongeait sans que je m'en doute.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi et je sus de qui il s'agissait avant même de me retourner. Potty était de retour, le regard trouble souligné de cernes violettes. Je me levai, instinctivement et lançai, à l'égard d'Hermione :

-Je vous laisse.

Je n'avais aucune envie de jouer les arbitres dans un débat qui ne me regardait d'aucune manière. Je croisai Weasmoche qui allait certainement les rejoindre, les yeux rougis. Je fis taire l'élan de jalousie qui s'éveillait en moi et poursuivis ma route. Etonnamment, je savais déjà l'échange qui allait suivre. Le Balafré n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. A commettre le premier des sacrifices, aussi idiot soit-il. Les Gryffondor et leur bravoure inutile !

Je m'assis plus loin, sur les marches d'un autre escalier. J'étais fatigué de cette guerre et j'en venais à espérer sincèrement la réussite de Potter. C'était égoïste puisque ses chances de survie étaient minces, mais je souhaitais qu'il se rende dans la Forêt interdite !

Au bout de longues minutes, Hermione me revint, le visage strié de larmes. Je pouvais comprendre et j'avais raison. Le « Survivant » allait faire ce que l'on attendait de lui, même s'il devait en mourir ! Elle s'accrocha à moi presque avec désespoir. Je refermai ma prise sur elle, avec chaleur.

-I-Il va y aller … I-Il n'a pas voulu … nous écouter. I-Il va …mourir …

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, les sanglots secouaient sa poitrine et la mienne. Je murmurai sans réfléchir alors que les premières lueurs du jour apparaissaient derrière l'horizon. Le calme était revenu, celui qui sonnait le début de la tempête, qui précédait l'horreur et la douleur. Un goût amer dans la bouche.

-O-On doit tuer le serpent !

Sa voix s'était faite bien plus certaine, les trémolos avaient presque disparu. Je l'écartai doucement et parcourrai ses traits. Ceux que je connaissais maintenant si bien mais dont je ne pouvais me passer. La détermination se lisait dans son regard, aux côtés de la tristesse et la peur. Je repris alors, bien plus sûr que je ne l'étais en réalité :

-On le fera !

….

L'attente avait porté ses fruits. Gorgée de sang et de l'atrocité la plus brute. La fin de l'espoir après une courte trêve. Les minutes s'écoulaient comme des heures alors que l'importance de ce qui se jouait ne quittait personne. Le destin du Monde sorcier se jouait alors, tout proche.

Hermione et moi avions rejoint la Grande Salle après un long moment. Un silence de mort entrecoupé par les pleurs et les gémissements. Le pire scénario pouvant être envisagé. Même l'imagination ne pouvait rien face à ça ! La main de la sorcière serrait compulsivement la mienne, une plainte muette pour un combat intérieur que nous partagions. J'avais peur, bien que je ne l'avouerais jamais et je sentais cela chez toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Une émotion commune des plus redoutables !

La tension était à son comble et rapprochait les êtres. L'atmosphère était indescriptible, la souffrance était là, sous toutes ses formes. Immobiles dans l'attente effroyable, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi proche de ceux que j'avais toujours mépriser.

Soudain, et sans que rien ne change. Certains ont commencé à quitter la Salle, sans la moindre parole. Comme s'il _savait_ , comme s'il sentait que le moment été venu. Londubat ouvrait la marche, blessé mais toujours debout. Nous suivîmes, mus de ce sentiment étrange.

La lumière du jour m'éblouit presque alors que les Mangemorts se tenaient là, au milieu de la cour. Mon cœur rata un battement. Lord Voldemort se tenait là, à quelques mètres seulement. L'incarnation du Mal en personne, plus inquiétant que jamais. Son regard vermeil balaya la petite assemblée, un rictus immonde déformait son visage inhumain. Un frisson parcourut mon échine sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. La main d'Hermione se referma sur la mienne, fortement.

Le Géant était là, Hagrid je crois, et portait dans ses bras un corps. Je ne parvenais pas à l'identifier mais mon instinct me soufflait la réponse, sans que je ne le souhaite. Les ongles de la sorcière entamait désormais ma peau, une pensée partagée, la plus terrible !

Le vent soufflait mais je ne le sentais pas. Je sentais à peine la présence des autres élèves aux alentours. La terreur accompagnait chaque battement de mon cœur jusque dans mon crâne. L'attente sonnait son terme, cruelle et terrible. Tout avait alors disparu, même les débris et l'odeur de la fumée. Ne subsistait que les Mangemorts et l'espoir qui s'éteignait doucement.

La voix glaciale du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éleva alors :

-Harry Potter est … MORT !

 **Serrez les dents les cocos !**

 **Oui, l'avant dernier chapitre et je m'arrête à ça … Je suis vraiment une auteure sadique XD**

 **Je me suis à nouveau basée sur les événements du septième volet (le film). Bien-sûr, Drago est là alors il faut faire des adaptations mais ça reste plutôt semblable.**

 **Encore un chapitre et c'est la fin … Ca me fait tout bizarre et je suis quand même un peu triste. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je travaille sur ce Dramione et que je le publie, y mettre un terme va être difficile pour moi.**

 **J'attends tout plein d'avis de votre part, même si c'est pour pas dire grand-chose. Juste histoire de me dire que vous êtes là jusqu'à la fin, que vous n'avez rien lâché ! Ca me fera hyper plaisir :3**

 **Bisous les lapins ~**


	30. Chapitre 30 : Et l'aube

Le cri de Weaslette accueillit la nouvelle, strident et à l'image de toutes les pensées. J'étais incapable de réagir de manière rationnelle. Comme si la moindre pensée cohérente avait déserté mon corps, ne laissant qu'une enveloppe inutile. Potter était mort, l'espoir du monde sorcier n'était plus. Tout cela s'était envolé en quelques mots …

La voix de Lord Voldemort s'éleva, brisant le silence incrédule qui s'était installé jusqu'alors :

-Petite idiot. Siffla-t-il à l'égard de la rouquine. Harry Potter est … mort. A partir de ce jour, vous mettrez votre foi en moi !

J'en avais le souffle coupé alors que la main d'Hermione broyait la mienne. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer pire scénario ? Le désespoir me prenait alors que toute vision d'avenir semblait interdite. Une ombre opaque planait sur le tableau, immuable et terrible.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers ses Mangemorts pour lancer à leur intention :

-HARRY POTTER EST MORT !

Des éclats de rire lui répondirent, provocant un frisson de dégoût commun aux membres de l'Ordre. Je pouvais entendre celui de ma tante, suraiguë et dément. Son regard se posa sur moi et je n'y lus rien d'autre que la haine que je lui inspirais, si ce n'est qu'un profond dégoût.

-Et l'instant est venu pour vous de déclarer votre foi. Présentez-vous et rejoignez nos rangs … ou mourrez !

Comment pourrais-je ne pas me sentir viser par cela ? Je déglutis avec difficulté alors que c'était à mon tour de serrer la main d'Hermione, de toutes mes forces. C'était la terreur à l'état pure qui courait dans mes veines, un venin perfide dont je connaissais que trop bien les effets. Au milieu des ruines de Poudlard, le Mage Noir attendait, ses fidèles sur les talons. En face, élèves et membres de l'Ordre n'esquissaient pas le moindre mouvement. L'espoir s'éloignait alors que les regards accrochaient la dépouille de l'Elu.

-Même pour les traitres !

Cette fois, Lord Voldemort s'adressait directement à moi, son regard couleur de sang dans le mien. Le courage me faisait défaut, encore une fois et je gardai le silence. Je me retins de juste d'esquisser le moindre mouvement de recul. Un regard pour la Gryffondor me soulagea plus que de raison. Elle était à mes côtés et jamais je ne la trahirai !

Londubat s'avança péniblement, le Choixpeau à la main et je ne cachais pas mon étonnement. Visiblement, ma surprise était partagée. Son état pitoyable ne lui permettait guère mieux et la guerre ne l'avait pas épargné.

-Ah ma foi, j'avoue que je m'espérai mieux. Avança le Mage Noir devant l'initiative du blessé.

De nouveaux rires s'élevèrent, une moquerie grasse et hypocrite. L'assemblée était paralysée, complètement amorphe et j'en comprenais la raison. Etre dépossédé de tout espoir était la pire chose !

-Et qui pouvez-vous bien être, monsieur ? S'enquit Voldemort, le jaugeant du regard comme un vulgaire morceau de viande.

-Neville Londubat.

La tête basse, il encaissa de nouveaux ricanements adverses ainsi que le rictus méprisant du sorcier.

-Et bien Neville, je n'ai pas de doute que nous trouverons une place pour toi dans mes rangs.

-J'voudrais dire un mot !

La crispation du Seigneur des Ténèbres se fit visible jusque dans sa gestuelle. Le mouvement qu'il esquissa avait tout de faux, une politesse totalement ironique. L'audace du Gryffondor ne lui plaisait pas, de toute évidence.

-Mais parle, Neville. Je suis persuadé que tout le monde ici sera très intéressé par ce que tu vas nous dire.

Nous attendions encore. Prêt à entendre tout et surtout, le pire. Qu'avions-nous à espérer ? Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi proche de mes anciens camarades de classe. La voix de Neville retentit, éveillant de toutes autres pensées :

-Que Harry soit mort, c'est secondaire. La mort foudroie tous les jours ! Amis, familles … Oui. Oui Harry nous a quittés, mais il est toujours avec nous, ici, comme Fred, et Remus, Tonks, tous les autres. Et il y aura un sens à leur mort …

Alors qu'il s'était adressé aux élèves de Poudlard et aux membres de l'Ordre jusqu'alors, il se tourna pour cracher, bien en face au visage immonde et hilare de Voldemort :

-Mais à la votre, non ! Parce que vous avez tord, le cœur d'Harry battait pour nous, pour nous tous ! Ce n'est pas terminé.

Sur ces mots, il sortit une épée du Choixpeau. Tout se passa très vite mais le corps d'Harry reprit vie et se tira de l'étreinte du Géant. Sans attendre, il envoya un sort à Nagini alors que son propriétaire ripostait déjà. Les sorts pleuvaient alors que le Survivant s'échappait déjà, sous les cris de rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux alors que les informations m'atteignaient avec violence.

Déjà, les Mangemorts fuyaient, rattrapés par la couardise et la peur. Pour eux, c'était le chaos ! La situation prenait une toute autre tournure alors que la joie se faisait sentir. Un mélange d'espoir et de bonheur mêlé, j'en étais touché en plein cœur. A côté de moi, Hermione laissait échapper un cri. Les sorts s'enchainaient à nouveau alors que nous nous réfugions dans le château. Potty lança :

-Il faut l'attirer à l'intérieur du château !

Et tout recommença. Le combat reprit, semblant pire encore. Les incantations pleuvaient et les éclairs colorés étaient partout. Je n'étais que réflexe, incapable de la moindre pensée. Je voulais survivre !

Certains tombaient sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit. C'était une lutte incontrôlée pour la vie. Je parvenais à garder un œil sur Hermione qui se défendait férocement au milieu des autres.

-Drago, suis-moi ! Me lança-t-elle, au bout de longues minutes.

Sans me poser la moindre question, j'obtempérai. Nous réussîmes à quitter la Grande Salle. Tout semblait calme plus loin, un silence morbide était seulement brisé par les éclats alentours. La main de la Gryffondor avait retrouvé la mienne et je lisais sur ses traits tout son sérieux.

-Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? M'enquis-je immédiatement.

-On doit tuer Nagini. Une fois que le dernier Horcruxe sera détruit, Harry pourra accomplir la prophétie et tuer Voldemort.

Sa voix n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure, comme si elle avait peur que l'on l'entende. Une précaution certainement inutile mais que je ne pris même pas la peine de relever. On ne changeait pas aussi facilement les vieilles habitudes.

-Bien. Alors faut qu'on trouve le serpent le plus rapidement possible.

-Je ne te pensais pas aussi perspicace, Malfoy. Railla Hermione, le sourcil levé.

-Je pourrais en dire autant de toi, Granger. Répliquai-je, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Un petit regard complice. Merlin, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin ! Une bouffée d'oxygène dans l'atmosphère lourde de Poudlard.

Nous parcourions les couloirs déserts du château. Tout était étrangement calme, immobile jusqu'en devenir inquiétant. Une épaisse fumée tapissait les murs et le sol, l'odeur de mort y était omniprésente. La main d'Hermione dans la mienne m'était encore une fois d'une grande aide. Une raison de tenir le coup, de rassembler encore les dernières onces de courage qui me restaient.

Soudain, j'aperçus l'ombre de Nagini, immense, ondulant par terre. J'humectais péniblement mes lèvres. Moi qui appréciais les reptiles, j'avais toujours détesté celui-là. Il avait tué mon parrain, j'avais désormais toutes mes raisons ! Une pointe de rage s'insinua en moi alors que je serrais le poing. Hermione ramassa une pierre à même le sol et me m'intima le silence, d'un geste. Je l'imitai, sans un mot.

Nous nous approchâmes dans la plus grande discrétion. Le serpent était hideux, encore plus de prêt et je réussis à formuler cette pensée malgré la peur qu'il m'inspirait. La Gryffondor jeta le caillou sur lui, fortement. Sifflant de douloureux et de mécontentement, Nagini se tourna vers nous. La sorcière bifurqua vers la gauche sans que je ne puisse comprendre. Elle hurla soudain :

-Lance la pierre, Drago !

Je le fis sans même hésiter, dans un accès de panique. Je jetai le bout de gravas durement sur le serpent qui émit une nouvelle plainte. Hermione s'approcha alors que je comprenais son plan. Elle m'avait rapidement expliqué le fonctionnement des Horcruxes il y a peu. Ce que je voyais dans sa main devait être un crochet de Basilic. Je n'eus pas le loisir d'imaginer la créature qui avait terrorisé tous les élèves une année entière, puisque Nagini passait à l'attaque. Je lançai le premier sort qui me vient à l'esprit alors que j'imaginais déjà le pire. Le seul espoir de détruire le serpent disparu quand le crochet tomba dans les escaliers, hors de porté.

Hermione eut tout juste le temps de me rejoindre alors que nous prenions la fuite. Le danger que représentait le dernier Horcruxe n'était pas négligeable, nous le savions l'un comme l'autre. Il s'approcha, faisant monter l'inquiétude au-delà des mots. Ondulant au sol bien plus rapidement que ce que j'aurai pu envisager, il représentait bien plus qu'une simple menace. Nous dévalâmes les escaliers en courant, sans jamais quitter du regard Nagini.

-Merlin !

Le serpent gagnait du terrain. Un tas de gravas mit un terme à notre fuite alors que les possibilités se refermaient sur moi. L'adrénaline ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Je voyais le reptile s'approchait comme au ralenti, les crochets mortels dans mon champ de vision. J'enlaçai Hermione juste derrière moi, comme pour la protéger du danger. C'était ridicule, bien inutile mais cette pensée ne m'effleura même pas.

Le gueule monstrueuse de Nagini était toute proche et je fermai les yeux, prêt au pire puisqu'il le fallait. Mais rien ne vint et un bruit sec me fit reprendre conscience de la réalité. D'énormes volutes noires s'élevaient alors que l'épée de Gryffondor, fermement tenu par Londubat, entaillait la chair de l'animal. Je ne respirai plus alors que l'Horcruxe se débattait encore, un poids énorme oppressant ma poitrine.

Et alors, tout disparu, toute noirceur caractéristique et le reptile en lui-même.

Nagini, le dernier Horcruxe, venait d'être détruit !

…..

Le calme revint avant que la nouvelle ne nous atteigne. Un soulagement murmuré dans tout le château qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Les derniers Mangemorts en vie avaient pris la fuite après la chute de leur Maître. Je l'avais senti, la Marque m'avait brulé soudainement, et puis plus rien. Car oui, Voldemort était mort !

La nouvelle atteignit bientôt tout le château. Une douce euphorie se rependit doucement partout. Un soulagement mêlé de bonheur, un cocktail étonnant. Le Survivant avait triomphé du Mage Noir après des années de lutte ! La Mal avait combattu, avait fait ses nombreuses victimes, mais avait fini par perdre. Même si je ne croyais pas à tout cela, la joie faisait le reste.

La calme signait son grand retour, pour de bon cette fois. Cela n'avait rien d'inquiétant, c'était simplement agréable. Cette certitude absolue qu'il n'y aurait plus de morts, plus de blessés et plus de combats. Le tableau se dévoilait à nouveau, coloré et baigné d'une douce lumière. Je me sentais plein de niaiserie, pris d'un côté Poufsouffle que je ne me connaissais pas. Quelle importance en cet instant ?

Une atmosphère presque chaleureuse qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Loin des tensions des dernières heures, un relâchement total et mérité. Les regards m'accrochaient toujours, mais sans méchanceté cette fois. Il voyait encore en moi le Mangemort, ou le gamin prétentieux, mais sans en devenir haineux. La méfiance ne partirait pas immédiatement mais je ne m'en souciais plus.

Malgré le mépris que je vouais à Potty, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui être reconnaissant. Il avait sauvé le monde sorcier, quoi que l'on puisse en penser.

Le temps passait lentement, comme si ses rouages, ne fonctionnaient plus. C'était agréable en soi, un peu étrange aussi. J'étais resté avec Hermione, plus heureux que ce que je pouvais bien le montrer. Le masque avait bien du mal à subsister face à la joie qui m'assaillait. Je tenais la main de la sorcière bien dans la mienne, protecteur après avoir cru la perdre.

Potty, Weasmoche et Hermione sortirent du château. LE Golden Trio … Je restais à l'écart alors que l'aube s'éternisait pas si loin d'ici. Je l'observai alors que des bribes de conversation me parvenaient, sans que je puisse en capter le sens. Je ne m'en souciais pas, faisant taire l'élan de jalousie caractéristique.

Je vis à peine le Balafré jeter la Baguette de Sureau sous les regards effarés de deux autres. La complicité juste devant mes yeux, celle qui m'avait tant répugnée toutes ces années. C'était dans ces moments que je prenais conscience des changements qui nous avaient bouleversés. Que ce soit pour la Gryffondor ou moi.

Après une longue étreinte, la Belette et Potty s'éloignèrent, ce dernier m'adressa un regard entendu que je ne compris pas. J'étais trop heureux pour m'en soucier. Je rejoignis la sorcière qui attendait là, le regard perdu dans l'horizon. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille, sans brusquerie, réalisant à quel point j'étais devenu accro à son contact.

-Il a cassé la Baguette de Sureau et il l'a …

-jeté. J'ai vu ça. La coupai-je.

Un soupir l'ébranla. Cela n'avait rien de las, seul un peu de fatigue et le soulagement était audible. J'en étais conscient.

-Tu savais que la Baguette de Sureau t'avait appartenu ? S'enquit-elle, innocemment.

Je m'étouffai :

-Quoi ?

-Tu as désarmé Dumbledore dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle n'a jamais vraiment obéi à Voldemort parce qu'elle obéissait ensuite à Harry.

Le ton d'Hermione était professoral, comme à l'accoutumé et je n'en tirai plus aucun agacement.

-Il a bien fait de la jeter.

-C'est aussi ce que je me disais.

La baguette la plus puissante du monde venait d'être détruite par le sauveur du monde sorcier. Une perte pour certains, un soulagement pour d'autres. Cela me rendait plus indifférent.

Hermione se colla à moi et je la serrai un peu plus. Elle murmura, un sourire dans la voix :

-C'est bientôt fini, cette fois-ci ?

-Oui, Hermione.

Comment pourrais-je en dire davantage ? Les paroles seules étaient confrontées à leurs propres limites. Je déposai un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, au milieu des mèches désordonnées. Nous scrutions l'horizon, sans rien y trouver de spécial. Un levé du jour ordinaire, au goût bien particulier. Les nuances orangées qui s'étalent sur le tableau. Le sens naissait de rien. D'un ciel aux couleurs chaudes au milieu des décombres. Il allait falloir ton reconstruire, mais personne ne songeait encore à cela. Le temps serrait nécessaire et l'avenir se dessinait déjà. Imparfait, mais tout de même là.

Je tenais Hermione dans mes bras, sans pouvoir me détacher d'elle ou du spectacle qui s'offrait à ma vue. J'avais à mes côtés l'être le plus important et une notion de futur que je m'étais jusqu'alors interdit. C'était un cadeau et j'en remerciais Merlin. Une offrande pour un monde prêt à changer. Pour des regards qui se quitteraient plus, pour la guerre qui avait, malgré les horreurs, tout transformé.

Mon regard se perdait dans cette immensité. Un sourire trônait sur mes lèvres sans que je m'en doute. Le crépuscule s'était dessiné pour les Mangemorts, aux couleurs glaçantes et macabres. La fin d'une ère, d'une atroce époque.

C'était le levé du jour qui se présentait à nous, un signe d'espoir que je ne pouvais ignorer. La promesse muette de l'aube.

 **The end !**

 **Les derniers mots d'Aube et crépuscule …**

 **Ca me fait quelque chose, forcément, ça va faire un vide. J'ai écrit cette histoire pendant plus d'un an et l'ait postée pendant plus d'un an et demi. La fanfiction comptabilise donc 55 000 mots et exactement 180 pages Word. Un travail énorme derrière cette histoire :3**

 **C'est le plus grand projet à leur actuel pour moi (même si mes romans iront certainement au-delà de ces nombres). J'y ais mis énormément de temps et d'investissement. Cette histoire me tenait à cœur même avant que je me lance dans sa rédaction, je suis donc très heureuse d'être parvenue à y mettre un point final.**

 **Pendant de nombreux chapitres, j'ai fait mon possible pour retranscrire les émotions d'Hermione et Drago dans un contexte compliqué, celui de septième tome. J'ai tout fait pour que ça reste réaliste à tous les niveaux. Les débuts sont certainement imparfaits avec tout un tas de fautes. Je n'en reste pas moins fière du chemin parcouru.**

 **L'histoire touche à sa fin et elle n'aurait jamais eu lieu sans vous. Merci pour votre soutien tout le long de la rédaction et de la publication. Merci pour vos messages, pour vos votes et pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont énormément touchée. Merci d'avoir été là car, sans vous, l'histoire ne ressemblerait pas à ça et j'aurais peut-être même abandonné.**

 **Mais c'est la fin de l'aventure … Je ne sais pas si j'écrirai d'autre Dramione par la suite mais j'ai tout un tas de projets en cours. Deux romans et un troisième en réflexion, des fanfictions sur divers univers. N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil, ça pourrait vous intéressez.**

 **Merci encore pour tout, d'avoir suivi Aube et crépuscule avec autant de fidélité. Je mets un point final à cette fanfiction avec un peu de nostalgie et beaucoup de joie.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort,**

 **Jade.**


End file.
